Absolutely Maybe
by Tamarai
Summary: In order to secure a safe future for mutants, Professor Xavier instructs his team to secure the mutant thief Gambit as a team member first, and the only way to cut through his Guild’s red tape is through an unbreakable contract. Romy.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** In order to secure a safe future for mutants, Professor Xavier instructs his team to secure the mutant thief Gambit as a team member first, and the only way to cut through his Guild's red tape is through an unbreakable contract. Romy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way.

**Author's Notes:** No worries if you haven't had a chance to see the series yet. I'm going to say this story is a bit AU, simply to prevent any spoilers (nothing mind-altering, I assure you). All you really need to know about the series for this story is that Logan is in charge of the X-men, who are fighting to save a future that Professor X is trapped in. He's currently in a comatose state but living in a physical body in the future able to communicate with the present team via the astral plane. The MRD (Mutant Registration Department) and their scientists, politicians and machines are the main antagonists.

As per usual, I write with minimal accents, and I do not speak French, relying mainly on friends and translators.

**Re-edited September 2010**

* * *

Waking up in his room was weird. He was still sleeping when she opened her eyes. The room was still dark. She glanced at her clock; it was late in the morning. She never slept in this long. She was severely disoriented, it was almost noon, and yet it was still dark.

It took her a moment to realize that he had black out curtains on the windows. They were the telltale signs of someone who lived the nightlife. Probably another reason no one ever saw him around. He spent most of his waking time out and about at night and used the daytime for sleeping.

She slipped quietly from their shared covers, and rustled through her bags for her toiletries and some clean clothes. At least she could use the bathroom before he woke up if she was quiet enough.

That idea went up in smoke the minute she made even the smallest noise. He shot up in alarm, startled awake and in a defensive fight position. She'd never seen anyone wake up like that before. He stared wildly at her for a few moments before his body relaxed from its attack position and he remembered who she was, and why she was here.

At least their new sleeping arrangements would take some getting used to for him as well, she thought grimly as she gave him a sour look. She headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door simply because she didn't have to be quiet anymore.

Sitting up in his bed, he stared blankly at the light spilling from beneath the bathroom door. He heard her turn on the shower. It took a moment for his heart to stop racing. Waking up with an adrenaline kick was not his most coveted preference for starting his day.

He wasn't used to sharing a room; it messed with his defense mechanisms. He certainly couldn't wake up every single morning in attack mode. Soon he'd acclimate himself to her and not wake up at all when he heard a noise. Then, heaven forbid, say someone was in his room to attack—he'd be as good as dead.

Several minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom with a cloud of steam, fresh faced and oddly pretty, despite the misery hardened to her features.

"What are you staring at?" she bit angrily, her hand automatically resting on her cocked hip.

"You, ma cherie."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I haven't been listening," he replied back, rolling his eyes. If every morning with her was going to be like this…

The misery she showcased turned neatly into her usual spark of anger.

"Well, you just better start."

He couldn't help but smile. In the morning of a brand new day, she seemed less intimidating to him. Her temper now amused him to no end, along with all her idle threats. She'd be even more furious if she caught him smiling at her. He was glad the room was dark enough to hide his grin if she decided to turn around and face him. She didn't, and promptly left the room, slamming yet another door.

Remy LeBeau fell back onto his bed, still grinning. He could actually get used to waking up like this. Not bad for his first day as a married man.


	2. Chapter 1

_One week earlier._

The team was gathered apprehensively around Professor Xavier's comatose body. The ghostly image of their leader and mentor had a grave expression on his face, made worse only by his astral projected body. It did not bode well for the team at all.

"I'm afraid I have some challenging news," the Professor's voice rang out clearly, surrounding the room for everyone to hear. "It appears we will have a problem on our hands in the near future if two crime Guilds in New Orleans unite forces."

"Let me guess, the Thieves Guild is one of them," Logan growled, remembering his unpleasant run in with a member of that particular Guild not so long ago.

"I'm sorry to say yes," the Professor answered solemnly. "Unfortunately, I have found only one peaceful resolution to the situation at hand."

"I'd rather have a bloody knuckle fight," Logan muttered.

The Professor smiled. "I'm sure you would, old friend, but a peaceful resolution is always a better option, especially when we can secure certain resources for our side."

"Resources like what, Charles?" Hank asked.

"The Thieves Guild is notorious in reputation for its ability to acquire absolutely any kind of information worldwide. It would be of great benefit to have access to those resources."

"And what would we have to give in exchange, Chuck?" Logan asked warily, already suspecting there was a catch.

"That would be the challenging part." The projection sighed grievously. "In order to officially secure their resources we would need to unite, for lack of a better term, with the Thieves Guild. In order to do that one would have to bind themselves in marriage with a member."

"Honestly, Chuck. I think a gloves off, no holds barred fight is the better option," Logan answered.

"Normally I would agree, but this solution grants us resources as well as keeps the Thieves from uniting with the Guild of Assassins, thus preventing a disastrous outcome. It will also safely secure the alliance of our team's final member."

"You're not trying to tell us that we actually need one of those backstabbing, conniving thieves, are you?"

"I'm afraid so." The Professor nodded. "Fortunately, it just so happens that our problems with the Guild and acquiring our latest addition can be done in one move. It turns out the mutant we need is actually the youngest son of Jean-Luc LeBeau, the current Patriarch of the Thieves."

"That certainly is good news," Hank added. "We'd have access to more information with a 'Prince of Thieves' rather than a 'Pauper of Thieves'."

"Fate has given us an opportunity because the youngest son, Remy, has turned twenty-one, and is by 'law of the Guild' ready for marriage. Unfortunately, the only Guild with a suitable marriage match is the Assassins Guild—a Bella Donna Boudreaux, I believe. That is unless Miss Pryde is willing to make a sacrifice for the team," the Professor stated, slowly turning his attention towards Kitty along with everyone else.

Kitty went slightly pale. "Why me?" she answered weakly without any hint of her usual spunk.

"Yeah? Why her?" Bobby interrupted in a panic.

Logan answered for them, "Because, Pryde has the most appealing mutation to a Guild of Thieves. Think long and hard about that one."

"If Jean-Luc was presented a girl with the ability to walk through walls the deal would be instantly sealed," Hank added practically. "The Assassins Guild would not stand a chance."

"No one is saying you have to do this, Kitty," Logan said, softly patting the girl on the shoulders.

She straightened up with fierce resolve. "No. If we need this guy on our side and we need a connection with the Thieves in order to keep mutants safe from the MRD, well, I'm in. It's not exactly what I signed up for, but hey! I've wanted to marry a prince since I was five." Kitty smiled faintly.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked, worried. "I mean, you'd be married to a complete stranger forever."

"Well, he wouldn't be a stranger forever, perhaps the first week or two," Kitty jested lightly.

"Are you absolutely certain you'll do this, Kitty?" the Professor asked with a dead calm.

Kitty took a deep, shaky breath. "Yes."

"Logan, we will need to send a letter to Jean-Luc at once. The X-men being a vigilante group qualifies us for admittance to present your 'daughter' Kitty to the Guild," the Professor began, already making the trip's arrangements. "I would like Rogue and Cyclops to accompany you as the rest of your 'family' and to play bodyguard. Rogue being your other 'daughter' and Cyclops as your 'son'. You will leave for New Orleans as soon as you hear back from Jean-Luc. Meeting adjourned my X-men."

"Why can't I go?" Bobby asked urgently. "I'm a heck of a lot younger than Scott and could pass off the whole 'son' thing a lot better."

"I'm afraid, Bobby, that you would jeopardize the mission," the Professor answered softly.

"But—"

"I'm sorry, Bobby. There is no more discussing it."

The image of Xavier faded away, and the group turned to Logan for guidance.

"I don't like it much either, guys, but Kitty is willing to give this a try, so let's all make the best of this and support her any way we can."

x

A day later, a reply came from Jean-Luc. It was no surprise that the Thieves were more than honoured to hold court for such an unusual and rare beauty like Logan's 'daughter', Kitty. Jean-Luc was more than happy to allow Logan to present Kitty to his youngest son. Kitty tried her best to keep a positive outlook on the whole scenario, but marrying a complete stranger was practically medieval in this day and age.

Rogue had noticed Kitty acting happier than usual, with smile lines straining across her nervous face. It had been an awful thing to ask Kitty to do, and deep down Rogue resented the Professor for even asking. Kitty wasn't an object, and no one on the team was happy about the plan to trade her freedom for the sake of bringing another mutant on the team and stopping the Guilds from uniting. Rogue felt awful for Bobby, who had maintained an anxious school boy crush on Kitty for some time now. She suspected that Kitty reciprocated the feeling and now she was being whisked off to marriage, never getting to see if there was something there with Bobby.

Rogue felt for the young couple. She knew what it was like not to get to touch—even if in her case it was everyone. Once Kitty was married, it was hands off for Bobby. She understood why the Professor objected to Bobby coming along to New Orleans. He would oppose the marriage and cause trouble whether he meant to or not.

The plane was loaded, and Rogue climbed on board with Kitty and Scott, following Logan. Within hours they would be in New Orleans, ready to address the Thieves Guild and prevent Xavier's horrible future... with nothing stopping Kitty from hers.

Rogue had heard Logan's opinion of the Thieves Guild numerous times over. He had had one bad run in with a mutant named Gambit, who belonged to the Guild. According to Logan, all of them were untrustworthy, cheaty, smarmy, shifty, dirty, double crossing low lifes who'd sell a person out for a bag of magic beans if they could.

Rogue had learnt quickly that there was no honour among thieves and whatever one could do to get ahead, they'd do it. Which meant she and Cyke would have to be on close guard, making sure Kitty didn't get tricked into anything that would compromise her credit and honour while in New Orleans. There was a strict code the Guild kept concerning propriety; this was completely ironic, considering they were all a bunch of amoral scoundrels.

It was a trip that Rogue was not looking forward to. There were the obvious reasons—Kitty's impending marriage being one, but then there were the not-so-obvious, private reasons. It had been a long time since she'd been anywhere near her home state, and even being right next door made her uncomfortable. Mississippi held nothing but sorrow for her, and she had vowed to never set foot in that direction again.

She spent the short flight mostly reassuring Kitty that this would all work out for the best and that who knew? Maybe the youngest LeBeau was really good looking with a sweet personality to match, and he'd fall for Kitty as fast as she would fall for him. It was a fairytale version of life Rogue entertained her younger friend with, and even Logan and Cyclops didn't have the heart to point out the improbability of things actually happening that way.

The grim reality was in the back of everyone's minds anyway, so it didn't matter.

The Blackbird landed on a secluded runway reserved for the Thieves. Rogue was surprised by the grandeur and hospitality they were immediately greeted with when they stepped off of the plane. They were met by several gentlemen, none being actual LeBeaus, but all under their service. They were immediately led to a grand dining hall for something to eat as their bags were neatly delivered to separate rooms. It was made very clear that Kitty's room be sandwiched between Logan and Rogue's rooms, while Cyclops' was directly across.

"Your daughter is perfectly safe here, Monsieur Logan," one of the men reassured in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, 'cause our rooms surround hers," Logan growled, making the man step back a few steps.

"Oui, of course." The man bowed. "You may prepare your daughter for her presentation at six o'clock this evening. That will give the young Master and his father plenty of time to review their options."

"Thanks," Logan grumbled as politely as he could.

Rogue's lip curled up slightly. This was a medieval meat market parade, and she hated the idea of going along with this whole plan even more after hearing their host's rendition of the evening.

She hadn't had time to dwell on it, at that moment, the grand dining hall doors swept open and in came the competition.


	3. Chapter 2

The Assassins Guild entered the dining hall, seating themselves on the other side of the table. Rogue had the displeasure of sitting across from the only female in the party. No doubt she was Bella Donna Boudreaux. She had long blonde hair styled closely to Medusa's snaky locks, although instead of snakes, Bella Donna had braids. She wasn't much older than Rogue, but she still sneered down at her as though she couldn't be bothered to socialize with someone so common. Rogue returned the look. They had been here not even an hour and already that damn Southern high society attitude began peeking through. Rogue wasn't a girl to be intimidated, even if she had never been born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

"I hope you aren't Kitty." Bella Donna smiled viciously. "Why, Remy'll take one look at you and send you home."

"Actually, I'm Kitty." Kitty smiled brightly, holding out a tiny hand in a friendly gesture.

Bella Donna gave her smooth once over. "This will be easier than I thought," Bella replied, scoffing at Kitty.

Rogue had to yank Kitty back into her seat before she did something unlady-like. "Save it 'til after you're married," Rogue hissed in Kitty's ear.

Bella Donna spent the rest of the lunch talking about Remy and how well she knew him, much to the boredom of Rogue. Both she and Kitty got it. Bella Donna was already well acquainted with the younger son and blah, blah, blah.

"I can't help but wonder why, if you and Remy are such great friends, he hasn't automatically chosen you as his bride?" Rogue asked with bitter sweetness, promptly shutting the indignant blonde up. It was nice to finally put the spoiled cow in her place.

Having no answer for Rogue, Bella Donna made an angry 'humph' noise and finished her lunch in silence.

Rogue and Kitty returned to Kitty's room when they finished eating, and behind closed doors Kitty finally let her sunny façade drop.

"Oh my God! Rogue, I cannot do this! Did you see that woman? She was hot, and sophisticated and—"

"A first class bitch."

"How can I compete with that?"

"You walk through walls, Kitty. You could be a troll and this Guild would want you."

"But what about the _guy_?" Kitty pleaded desperately. "What if _he_ doesn't like me? This is the rest of my life we're talking about."

"Then I'll smack him around until he does. I'm your bodyguard, right?"

She managed to get a small smile from Kitty.

"Do you think this is a bad idea?" Kitty asked slowly.

"No," Rogue lied. "Everything will work itself out, you'll see."

"Ugh, my head hurts," Kitty moaned, flopping sadly down on her bed. "I wish Bobby was here."

"I'll grab you a glass of water," Rogue answered, suddenly uncomfortable.

Rogue left Kitty with Cyke and Logan hanging around outside her door, and headed straight for the kitchen. The Thieves were big on their hospitality, and had left the entire west wing for their use. It included all amenities, which was quite nice. Even nicer still, the Assassins were in another building entirely. Rogue hoped that improved their chances some. With a name like 'Assassins' and after meeting Bella Donna in the flesh, she wouldn't put it past that Guild to try something with Kitty.

She found the kitchen with little effort, and was startled to find a man maybe a few years older than herself sitting atop the kitchen counter and drinking rum straight from the bottle. He didn't look all that surprised to see her, and rather than giving any sort of introduction or apologizing for frightening her, he merely assessed her with his strange eyes.

Rogue couldn't quite call what he was doing leering; there was nothing in his eyes or expression that garnered that type of thought. He simply just appeared to be looking at her. It was still unnerving. He hopped fluidly from the counter, causing her to jump again. This time he gave a short, amused smile as his eyes twinkled like rubies drowning in shadows at her.

Without a word, he silently brushed past her towards the doorway. Rogue found her eyes following him with equal interest, turning to watch him leave. He was shockingly handsome with so many hard angles making up his face. He almost looked as though he'd been sculpted from marble.

"Onze," he uttered softly before he was gone.

Rogue stood puzzled and mesmerized in the kitchen.

Eleven?

What the hell did that mean?

She was sure he'd just said the number eleven, unless her already poor French was far worse than she thought it was. Shaking her head slightly, she returned to the fridge to find a bottle of water for Kitty. She had more important things to do than chase down mysterious Cajuns who drank rum, mid afternoon on countertops.

She wanted to let it go, except so far since their arrival, he had been the most unhelpful of all the staff members attending to them. It could very well have been because he was drinking, but then shouldn't drunken staff be reported? She couldn't say for sure he was drunk, he moved very well, but all he'd said to her was number.

Not wanting to cause any unnecessary trouble, she decided to let the strange incident go. Chances were she would never even see the guy again and there was no point in getting him in trouble for nothing.

When she returned to Kitty, she hadn't bothered to relay the story of the mysterious, handsome man in the kitchen. Instead, Kitty was off of her bed and whizzing around her room, trying to choose between numerous outfits for the evening. Rogue managed to calm her down and help her choose something acceptable to wear to her introduction. Kitty's nerves were rattled, which was exactly what Bella Donna had wanted. Rogue hated that the evil woman had succeeded in psyching Kitty out.

By six o'clock they were ready, and proceeded to the main hall to finally meet Jean-Luc and his son, Remy.

They were announced by one of the Thieves and entered the hall, Logan in the lead with Kitty on his arm. Rogue and Cyclops followed behind. The Assassins had already made their entrance and were situated across from them, facing the front of the room where three men stood. Rogue recognized the man on the left immediately, only this time he had a distinct frown on his face.

She had seen him hours ago on the countertop, drinking rum. The same sculpted features, same exotic eyes, although he no longer looked so relaxed. Logan tensed in front of her and she almost stepped on his heels.

"Gambit," Logan growled under his breath to himself. "I should have known."

Jean-Luc stepped forward, and grandly bowed to Logan before shaking his hand. He turned to Kitty and kissed her hand softly, not noticing anything amiss.

"Monsieur Logan, allow me to present my sons, Henri, my eldest." The tall, solid looking man with a trimmed mustache on Jean-Luc's right bowed deeply. "And Remy, my youngest, known in your circles as Gambit."

The familiar man stepped forward, but not as close to Logan as the other two had. He gave a slight bow. Rogue was incredibly surprised by Logan's restraint and good manners. He presented Kitty to Gambit, who gently kissed her hand politely before stepping away, back to his place with his father and brother at the front of the room. He leaned over and whispered something in his father's ear that made the man's disposition darken.

Rogue watched the youngest son with a newfound curiosity. So this was the infamous Gambit, who had managed to inspire the worst phrases in Logan's mind when describing a person. This was the man who had not only robbed the mansion, but sold out his fellow mutants for money awhile back. This was the man Xavier insisted be on the team in order to secure a safe future. She wondered what he had said to accomplish the silent, furious look on his father's face.

The Patriarch of the Assassins was speaking, basically giving a long winded speech as to why the Thieves should join with the Assassins. Jean-Luc and Henri listened intently, nodding and what not to ideas and arguments being said. Remy's attention seemed less interested, and he stifled numerous yawns, occasionally glancing over at her... or Logan, she wasn't exactly sure who.

When it was their turn, Logan spoke, basically giving a much more entertaining and shorter version of why the Thieves should join with the X-men. Finishing off with what a wonderful asset Kitty would be to the clan. Once again, Rogue was astounded by Logan's manners and restraint. She knew that she couldn't give a speech like that and have it sound sincere. She honestly believed this whole procedure was outdated and ridiculous.

Most notable to her was Remy's urgent whispering in Jean-Luc's ear, and Jean-Luc's increasing anger towards his younger son as Logan spoke. Rogue was sure she wasn't the only one who had noticed what was going on. She wondered what it was about, because every so often, his gaze would drift from Kitty and land on her. She was now positive he was staring at her, even though he seemed to be trying very hard not to.

* * *

"I must object," Remy whispered with concern in his father's ear after meeting Kitty. "She is far too young."

This was certainly not the same girl he'd come across earlier in the kitchen. He had thought for sure the radiant beauty that interrupted him drinking himself silly was the future Mrs. LeBeau. It was the first time all week he'd actually been sort of glad he was being forced into marriage; and that another Guild had stepped up, giving him an option over Bella Donna. Then Wolverine entered the hall. The same Wolverine he had double crossed months ago. No wonder his father hadn't mentioned who the other Guild was. Remy had already managed to secure bad blood between them. It didn't explain why the X-men were here, and it didn't explain why the girl that had to still be in her mid teens was being presented to him as a future wife.

Needless to say, the girl was far too young to marry, but who was the other girl? The resplendent goddess standing behind Wolverine was absolutely stunning. He had the worst time keeping his eyes off of her. Now she, _she_ was a rare find.

"Father, I must insist, she is much too young for marriage," Remy began again as Logan spoke of Kitty.

"Remy, this girl is of unbelievable value to us," Jean-Luc hissed back without moving his lips.

"I'm not marrying a minor."

"Then you'll marry Bella Donna," Jean-Luc snapped back, effectively shutting Remy up.

Remy knew that for the time being, as far as his father was concerned, he had two choices. Marry Bella Donna and join with the Assassins, or marry Kitty and join with the X-men. He was sure he only had those two choices as well, until he caught the goddess looking at him with a strange, unreadable expression. She was trying to figure him out.

This meant she was vaguely interested in him.

Remy's mind went to work furiously as he began to hatch a wicked plan that would give him another alternative for a bride. If he played his cards right, he wouldn't have to marry the supreme devil woman, Bella, or the underage sweetheart, Kitty.

He'd be marrying the goddess.


	4. Chapter 3

It was dwindling late into the evening, and Rogue had never been so bored in her life. After introductions and speeches were made; a long, drawn-out party commenced, in which Remy seemed to disappear from. For Rogue, it was annoying. He was the most interesting thing in the room. At the same time, wasn't he supposed to be here mingling with his potential brides?

Kitty didn't seem to mind Remy's absence, and was more enthralled in the food and visiting with various LeBeau cousins closer to her age. Rogue thought that seventeen was _a bit_ young for marriage, and as she watched Kitty, it became more apparent. Kitty had her whole life ahead of her, and it was about to be wasted for the sake of saving the future. The more Rogue thought about it, the more she had convinced herself that Kitty's age had something to do with Gambit urgently whispering in his father's ear. It cancelled out her original thoughts that it had something to do with Logan.

Legally, Kitty could marry at sixteen if she had wanted to. It wasn't hard to remember that Kitty was the youngest on the team, followed by Bobby and then herself. Kitty looked young for her age. A stranger would definitely peg her as, at the very least, fifteen. Most likely Gambit fell into that category.

Rogue was startled from her thoughts when a warm arm laced itself around her waist and gently guided her towards the vacant balcony. Normally, she wouldn't have put up with such behaviour, but all the Thieves seemed to be touchy-feely types, as if by culture… or trade. She instinctively felt for her necklace and bracelet. Both were still on her body.

Once outside the party, and dipping into the quiet night of the balcony, she realized who had stolen her away from all the dithering noise and boredom inside.

Désolé, I couldn't resist," he spoke smoothly with a certain charm. "But you looked almost as bored as me in there."

Not wanting to be rude and risk insulting the hosts, even if one of the hosts had already declared his party boring, Rogue decided to keep quiet on that matter.

"The food is wonderful," she complimented instead, wondering why the hell Remy LeBeau had bothered to socialize with her over his supposed brides.

He casually backed up against the railing, in what could best be described as a cocky lean. From there, he proceeded to watch her with a hooded gaze, as though she were some fascinating creature.

"There are far better places to eat. I could take you to hundreds of nicer restaurants than what's being served here."

Rogue frowned slightly. She wasn't entirely sure, but she was starting to suspect that he was coming on to her. It wasn't something that happened very often to her, given her disposition to avoid people and socialization in general. She just wasn't a 'people' person, which made it difficult to discern his current intentions.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." She was about to say 'maybe some other time' when it hit her that she was speaking with the future groom. "Perhaps Kitty would like to go with you."

He made a sort of face and pulled his body up off the railing, magically appearing closer to her than she would have considered necessary.

"Perhaps these certain places don't allow minors," he purred gently.

Yup. There was no mistaking that Kitty's age was his problem. There was also no mistaking that the guy was now coming on to her at full force. She backed away from his advancing, not wanting to have to knock out the groom unless she had to. There would be a lot of uncomfortable explaining to do if that happened.

"You're getting married to one of those girls inside in a couple of days," Rogue said politely, trying to reason with him instead of taking the gloves off.

He moved even closer this time. Much too close to be considered proper if someone came out here and caught them.

"All the more reason for a couple more nights of plaisir." His voice dripped in salacious evenings and she caught the meaning quickly.

Her jaw dropped in anger. "You – you _Swamp Rat!"_ she practically spat at him. "That's completely despicable! How can you even try to solicit someone when you already have two women waiting for you to make a decision?"

"Facile, j'ai envie de toi," he answered with a hint of a smile as though her outrage amused him.

"In English, please," she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Easy, I desire you."

Rogue didn't hesitate for a single moment. She smacked him across the face with her gloved hand before angrily marching back inside to the party. She couldn't believe the absolute nerve of that guy. She was instantly sorry that she'd ever found him good looking. He was a snake in the grass that one.

Smacking a man across the face had never felt so right or so well deserved. The idea of that guy marrying Kitty made her skin crawl, and she was actually thankful he had no interest in Kitty due to her age. It was a strange; a creep like him should be just itching for a younger girl. Rogue was wishing he'd marry Bella Donna instead. The two deserved each other. Screw saving the world.

"You look ready to kill, what's up?" Logan asked, immediately by her side. Apparently he had noticed her absence.

"Just getting my first lesson in Cajun _hospitality_," Rogue remarked sourly before lowering her voice. "Are you sure we need these people… _him_ on the team?"

"Chuck seems to think so," Logan answered. "You already know how I feel about this."

"Kitty shouldn't have to marry him. You know she likes Bobby, and you know Bobby likes her."

"Yeah." Logan sighed sadly. "I know, but I gotta believe Xavier knows what's best for us all."

* * *

Remy remained alone on the balcony rubbing his sore cheek. He'd never been smacked across the face before and it was kind of exciting. His future bride had a delightful temper, and even with her gloves on, she'd still managed to hit him hard enough to make it sting. However, he was quite disappointed that she didn't exactly fall to his charms and make things easy for him.

It just meant he'd have to be a bit more devious in his plot. He didn't have enough time to try seducing her again, so he'd have to use trickery instead. It was unfortunate to have to resort to underhanded tactics, but her temper was far better than Bella Donna's. Really, she was his only option, seeing as Kitty was too young for his tastes.

He wondered if he had moved too fast for her. Had that been the problem? He'd never had a woman become so quickly disgusted with him… or disgusted at all for that matter. It occurred to him that perhaps he hadn't thought the situation through or from her perspective. He was supposed to be marrying her younger sister. Instead, he had coaxed her out onto the balcony and flat out told her he wanted her in an adult consenting way. He made it perfectly clear that he desired her, and not his intended bride.

Yeah.

He could see how that could piss a girl off.

He decided to brush the incident off as nothing. He was going to make her his bride and that was the end of that. Remy had never been one to conform to Guild law, and it was rather unfortunate that by lack of cunning and a sense of ruthlessness, his older brother had been cut from the line of succession. This meant that someday Remy would become the Patriarch of the Thieves, and oversee the family 'business'.

Considering Remy's lack of responsibility and interest regarding the Guild, he had an innate desire to cause trouble. Call it willfulness, but he just had never really enjoyed being told what… and who he had to do.

There was no way around his impending marriage. That fate had been sealed long ago, but he could work the odds in his favour and trap himself a more pleasing companion. It wasn't that he doubted Kitty would be a remarkable beauty when she grew up; it was that her older sister far surpassed her in looks and appeal. Remy would have an extremely difficult time being married to Kitty while lusting after her sister.

Joining with the X-men would save him from Bella Donna's clutches and keep him out of harm's way concerning Wolverine. Gambit wouldn't have to worry about having to fight the guy in battle if they were on the same team. Self preservation was another motivator for him. Lastly, he could skip off to New York and avoid Guild politics and gossip for a little while at least.

The plan he'd now come up with to obtain his goal was simple. Scandal was the quickest course of action. All he needed to do was compromise the eldest daughter's virtue and he'd get his way. Of course, Jean-Luc would be furious losing out on both the Assassins' information and Kitty's delightful mutation, but Remy would have the woman he desired most. Considering his vain, self-serving attitude, that was all that mattered to him.

Remy knew the Guild laws from front to back and upside down. He knew that he was absolutely forbidden to 'consort' with women once it was stated that he was to be married. All he needed to do was tip off a few of his father's men that he was in a certain lady's bedroom, and the rest would write itself.

Since everyone would assume the worst from the evidence of being caught in her bed, preferably with her, Remy would have no choice but to marry the girl for the sake of her honour and their families'.

He simply needed to find out which room belonged to the magnificent woman of divine beauty, and the stage would be set from there.

* * *

**Translations:** "_Désolé_" - "Sorry"; "_plaisir_" - "pleasure"; "_Facile, j'ai envie de toi._" - "Easy, I desire you."


	5. Chapter 4

Rogue had decided to keep her incident with Remy on the balcony quiet. She hated the fact that they needed this man on their team at any cost. After a few days, she wanted nothing more than to wash her hands of all of this.

She had decided that Gambit was an incredibly poor host and suitor. She added this to her list of things to despise the vile man for. He hadn't appeared at all to visit Kitty or even bothered to get to know her. His absence was a blessing and a curse. From Rogue's understanding of this very formal, archaic procedure of courting, Gambit was doing a lousy job—at least for their side. Who knew what he was doing with Bella Donna.

He had already implied that Kitty's age was a turn off, and that was now a deterrent for the task at hand. If things kept up this way, Logan would get his fight, and then what were they supposed to do? Take Gambit by force back to New York and have the Thieves chase them all the way? Xavier was right. Kitty marrying Gambit was the best outcome. She hated admitting it. Now she knew how Logan had felt when he had realized it as well. It sucked being stuck between a rock and a hard place. It sucked even more that the Guild was steeped in ancient cultures and traditions that stuck closely to rules from ages ago.

As the days passed, Kitty was calmer and more prepared for her task at hand. Gambit may not have been attracted to the girl, but the Guild certainly was. For the sake of the future, Rogue hoped that was enough. She hated feeling so conflicted about the situation, and Kitty had now switched to reassuring her instead.

Rogue was finishing her sweep of Kitty's room, making sure it was safe and secure. Her job was to double check after Cyclops, who double checked after Kitty. When Rogue was finished, Logan would check. As lovely as the Thieves treated them on the outside, inside they were a crafty bunch and not to be trusted at all. This was all to ensure Kitty's safety and preserve these people's notions of honour and virtue. They were here under the instructions of family, and simply did the checks to uphold their family's honour and maintain safety.

She returned to her own suite next to Kitty's, and slipped out of her clothes in the dark before making her way to her bathroom to run a bath. The Guild had provided them with top of the line oils, salts and bubble baths, and Rogue had been dying to indulge in a good, long soak for days now. She was hoping to sit back and try to relax tonight. Tomorrow was going to be an incredibly long day. The Thieves would announce the chosen bride and the marriage ceremony would take place that evening.

It was heavenly to slip into the tub and let the water melt all of her worries away. Engulfed in fresh, exotic scents; she continued to soak in the tub for at least an hour. After draining the tub and toweling off, she slipped on her short, satin robe and combed her hair before brushing her teeth. With a yawn and a stretch, she was ready to crawl into her pajamas and into bed.

She had not expected to find company lying suggestively across her bed when she came out of the bathroom. Yet, there he was, lounging on her bed. He was shirtless, which was startling enough, and although she hadn't meant to look, his pants were conveniently undone as well.

She stood, staring at Remy LeBeau completely speechless. What part of slapping him across the face and yelling at him didn't he get? Had she not remembered their last encounter so vividly, she might have been amused by his brazen attitude, instead she was appalled.

Rogue wasn't entirely sure what the proper course of action for a scenario like this involved. He was certainly unwanted, along with his attention and interest towards her, yet she was unsure how to get him out of her room without anyone seeing him. She could only imagine what sort of trouble something like this would cause.

From what she could tell by glancing around the floor, he had entered wearing only his pants. She had never met anyone so sure of themselves in her life. She decided to react as calmly as she could. Freaking out was not her best course of action, but sarcasm was.

"You seem to be under the impression that this is your room," she spoke, maintaining her composure.

"Tonight it is," he replied with a shameless grin.

"Mmmm hmmm," Rogue answered, expecting that sort of answer and knowing full well that _someone_ was going to end up unconscious. She wouldn't even bother to give him fair warning either. Let him discover that on his own the hard way. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Well," he replied with devious, twinkling eyes, "I've decided for sure that I'm not going to marry Bella Donna. I thought you might like to know that."

Rogue's calm faltered. It meant the Swamp Rat had decided on Kitty. It still didn't explain why he was on her bed, half naked. She watched him with mild fascination and caution as the stupid Cajun actually seemed to be timing something with his watch. Without really thinking about it, she stepped closer to the bed, wondering what he was doing.

"You best be climbing onto the bed now, cherie," he told her, not taking his eyes from the watch.

"Don't call me that," she answered annoyed.

"Time's wasting."

Rogue had him figured out. He was counting down his last few hours as a bachelor. She had no intention of joining him in his bachelor party.

"Y'know what? Instead of ordering me around, maybe you should get the hell out of my room."

Talking did not seem to do the trick with this guy. He honestly believed she'd just crawl into bed with him. It was utterly absurd. She had never led him to believe she was that kind of girl, or even interested in him. It was baffling and incredibly irritating that he would not get the hint.

"Look," she began again. "Whatever you might happen to think in that thick, testosterone fuelled head of yours, I do not like you. I am also not interested in you at all."

There.

Plain as day, nice and clear.

Crystal, in fact.

He still continued to watch his watch carefully on her bed. She was ready to scream in frustration, her patience was now worn down to the bare bones.

Suddenly he looked up at her. "C'mon, cherie—"

"Don't call me that."

"—It's now or never."

There was a loud pounding on her door and Rogue jumped, her heart practically stopping from fright.

"Mademoiselle, if you would be so kind as to open your door for us, it would be much appreciated," an authoritative voice spoke through the door.

"Uh." She hesitated as Remy gave her a devilish grin and began to ever so slowly start to remove his pants. They hadn't even made it past his hip bones and she was panicking.

"Just- just a minute." Her voice wavered. There was no way in hell she was opening her door while she had the groom half naked in her room. She doubted even she could explain this situation.

"S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle, we have reason to believe the young Monsieur LeBeau is with you."

"Oh thank God!" She sighed in relief. These people were coming to remove him from her room, and most likely apologize profusely for his behaviour. "Yes, he's in here!" she called back.

Remy was chuckling to himself in delight as if she'd just said something incredibly funny and he couldn't contain his humour. She ignored him and was about to dash to the door when his hand clamped tightly around her wrist, crushing the fabric of her robe with his grasp.

In one swift, deft motion, he tugged her towards him with enough force to throw her balance off. Without meaning or wanting to, she tumbled wildly, landing straight on top of him and in his arms. With her hands planted firmly at his sides, she stared at him in horror before her bedroom door went flying open, revealing her in a less than innocent pose with the groom, Remy LeBeau.


	6. Chapter 5

Rogue could not think of one single incident in her life that had been more humiliating than this. Two men held her roughly by her upper arms, marching her along beside Remy, who was still grinning away as he was being hauled off to his father's office. He never bothered to try to fasten his pants back up.

Once in the head office of the Patriarch of the Thieves, Rogue was met by Logan, Cyclops and Kitty. The two men holding her arms neatly deposited her beside Logan.

"Rogue—" Logan snarled lowly in a tone that implied he wanted an explanation and fast.

"This is not what it looks like," she hissed angrily as Logan watched Gambit smugly fix his pants.

Logan simply cocked an inquiring eyebrow to her.

"I found him like that on my bed. Seriously, you don't honestly believe that _me,_ of all people, would willingly invite a man back to my room?"

Kitty stifled a laugh.

"This is _not_ funny!" Rogue seethed. "That guy set this up!"

Jean-Luc was red with rage, wasting no time to begin screaming at his son, who still remained quite pleased with the scenario. Remy's self-satisfied smile never wavered from his perfectly sculpted face, regardless of the amount of veins popping from his father's neck and forehead.

Rogue had no idea what was being said, but Remy calmly said something in French to his father and the raging continued at an even greater level. Rogue gave a nervous glance up at Logan, who merely gave her a small shrug. He had no idea what was being said either.

Since Jean-Luc's anger directly involved her, she casually brushed her bare hand softly against one of the Thieves standing guard beside her. She only took what she needed, leaving the man to feel a faint vertigo sensation. Instantly, she could understand the entire conversation.

"You've ruined us!" Jean-Luc raged. "You've cost this family the secrets of the Assassins, _and_ the girl that can walk through walls! Do you have any idea the consequences of your actions?"

"Well, I couldn't really help myself, she's an _eleven_. Had to get one of those under my belt before it was too late," Remy answered back smartly.

Rogue was sure he was going to get backhanded.

"You're supposed to take all this over someday!" Jean-Luc continued. "Henri would never have done something so utterly stupid in his life!"

"Then get Henri to run the family!" It was the first time Remy had raised his voice. "I told you I wasn't marrying Bella Donna, and I told you that other girl was too young!"

"You were in no position, Remy, you hear me? No position at all to do this to us!"

"I was in every position!" Remy actually shouted back.

Jean-Luc shook his head in disappointment. "The shame you have brought upon this family. You'll have to marry a girl of no value to us at all. It will take years to recover from this scandal."

"At least I had some say in it," Remy answered back, crossing his arms.

Rogue stared at the two men in dread, fully understanding exactly why Remy had set her up in such a compromising position. He had told her he wasn't marrying Bella Donna, and he had told her Kitty was too young, but she had never realized that he had intended to make her his bride instead. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

Remy may have had some say in it, but she hadn't had any say at all. Kitty had volunteered for this, not her. Her fate had been decided without her.

Cyclops was muttering quietly to Logan, and Rogue had caught the tail end.

"It's a scandal Logan. There is no way these people are going to have anything to do with us now. It's obvious he set this up because he doesn't want Kitty. The Guild does, but he doesn't."

"We're going to have a fight on our hands if they want Kitty without us getting Gambit," Logan replied quietly. "I smell a double cross in the works."

Rogue swallowed hard. According to what she understood of Guild law—thanks to her good friend woozy guard—as the groom and future Patriarch of Thieves, Remy was forbidden to consort with any women before his marriage. Promising himself only to a future bride was Guild law. In the event that he did consort with a woman other than his intended bride, the other woman would become the bride simply to maintain the virtue and honour of both parties involved.

Right now, Rogue was the other woman, even though she hadn't done anything. Remy had set her up purposely, but she could fix this without a fight. She had to. She just had to convince Jean-Luc that she was equally beneficial to the Guild. She was already fated to marry now anyway, so she might as well make it the best possible outcome.

On the plus side, Kitty would be free of this horrible man and his awful family. And really, it wasn't like Rogue ever had any intentions of marrying or falling in love anyway. What did it matter if she was doomed to a marriage of convenience? It seemed a fair trade that she should have to bear the burden of Gambit as a husband. Kitty could go home and be with Bobby and fall in love, having every chance at happiness.

Having it settled in her mind, she stepped forward. She had just as much right to be a Thief and prove herself of value. Hell, she'd been thieving powers and memories since her early teens.

"Excuse me," Rogue spoke up, interrupting Remy and Jean-Luc's continued arguing. "But I take offense to being described as having no value to the Guild without having the chance to defend my honour. I request permission to have the floor."

Both men stopped arguing and stared at her flabbergasted. Not only had she said it in their French perfectly, but she had worded it by Guild law. An outsider, such as herself, should not have been able to know how to do that.

Jean-Luc recovered from his shock quickly. "How incredibly rude of us, my dear, of course you may have the floor to speak," he answered slowly, watching her with great interest.

She gave a curtsey and stepped forward. "Although I do not have my younger sister's ability to phase through objects, I possess a talent that may be of great use and benefit to the Guild."

"And what is your gift, my dear?"

"I can acquire things."

"Such as?"

"Well, Guild law and language for starters," Rogue replied back with a cocky tone. "Rather amazing don't you think, to have picked it up so quickly?"

"What other sorts of things are you able to acquire?" Jean-Luc asked, now very interested.

At that moment, Bella Donna and her associates came barging into the room.

"I demand an explanation, Jean-Luc!" the blonde swamp witch shrieked, shaking with anger.

"Bella Donna, please calm yourself," Jean-Luc addressed with a raised hand.

The woman took one look at Rogue, still in her robe, and Remy, who was once again smiling devilishly without a shirt on. It wasn't hard for her to put two and two together. In absolute rage, she lunged towards Rogue.

Bella Donna was unconscious on the floor within mere seconds. The Thieves and Assassins gasped collectively as Rogue pulled her hand calmly away from the woman.

"Mon Dieu!" Jean-Luc exclaimed.

Remy's smile wiped clean from his face in grim horror.

"I coulda killed her if I wanted to," Rogue spoke evenly. "For the sake of mercy and relations, she's only unconscious."

"That's incredible." Jean-Luc breathed.

"No," Rogue answered. "What's incredible is the secret caches of weapons the Assassins have hidden in the swamp about ten miles south from here."

Suddenly Jean-Luc was no longer angry with Remy. In fact, he was laughing jovially, slapping his shocked son hard on the back.

"An eleven indeed!" He beamed. "She is most certainly an excellent choice!"

"Thank you." Rogue curtsied once more before stepping back beside Logan.

Logan gave her a questioning look. Rogue had forgotten that no one she was with understood what had been said.

Jean-Luc turned to Logan and spoke English, "Monsieur Logan, although I am sure you are unwilling to part with your eldest daughter and her unique talents for the obvious reasons, Guild law demands that she must marry my son to uphold her honour and virtue after what has transpired this evening between the two."

"You sure about this, Rogue?" Logan asked carefully under his breath, knowing full well that nothing had happened between the two.

"Just get Kitty the hell out of here. I'll be fine," Rogue whispered back. "I reckon Loverboy didn't exactly read the fine print before he bought me."

Logan chuckled. "No," he agreed. "Judging by his expression, I'd say he didn't."

Rogue turned her attention to Remy, who now wore a somber expression on his ghost white face as Logan stepped forward.

"I am honoured to present to the Guild my eldest daughter, Rogue," Logan announced with a sharp smile. "It is my esteemed pleasure to consent a marriage between her and your youngest son, Remy."


	7. Chapter 6

Rogue wore a simple off-white gown that delicately swept the floor. Matching arm length gloves completed the ensemble. It was never how she had envisioned her wedding day when she was a little girl, but then she hadn't banked on being an untouchable mutant when she grew up.

The ceremony was all very formal and long. She hardly paid any attention to what was going on, answering only when she was asked to. It hardly felt like a wedding at all to her. There were no tears of joy, no excitement, and no confetti. There wasn't even a kiss to 'seal the deal'. The closest thing to any affection was holding Remy's hand, and even that was contrived.

There was no kidding anyone that this wasn't a marriage of convenience with both families benefitting from their union. Rogue had succeeded in what her team had set out to do. They had prevented the Thieves and Assassins from merging, and acquired Gambit and his resources without resorting to unnecessary violence. The icing on the cake was knowing that she had saved Kitty from a life of misery.

Remy seemed incredibly pale and sullen throughout the ceremony. He had set out to trap her as his bride and succeeded. But, as he quickly learned last night in his father's office, his new bride was quite a deadly catch. It didn't bother Rogue one bit that the stupid man had gotten more than he deserved for his part in the whole 'scandal'. It struck her as highly amusing that Remy LeBeau, the great _womanizer_ had just tricked a girl he couldn't physically touch into marriage.

No one knew she had no control over her mutation on the Thieves' side, but Rogue suspected that Remy quickly realized that he had poked a dragon with a stick. He would not hold it past her to use her mutation on him, especially as a payback for getting her involved in his life 'til death did they part'. It was enough to finally keep the aggravating man at arm's length.

Remy was surprisingly well behaved and actually acted like a gentleman for most of the reception. He hardly spoke a word to her and kept his distance, only being around her when required. There was no doubt he was treading on thin ice, and was doing everything in his power to keep her from unleashing her mutation on him. As satisfying as his fear should have been to her, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of disappointment pooling in her stomach.

It didn't make sense that she should find herself uncomfortable with him not wanting to be around her. She was used to that reaction. She got it from people and mutants alike. It was part of the curse her mutation presented. She shouldn't have felt anything... it was just that with him, he had invoked family ruin to have her. Now that he knew what she was capable of doing, he didn't seem so thrilled to have her. It shouldn't have bothered her at all, and she pushed the thought aside. It was not like she cared what he thought at all, and it was only fair that they should both be miserable in this marriage. He got what he deserved, she told herself fiercely.

It wasn't until he walked her to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance, formally grasping his hand around her waist and leading her into a slow waltz that he tried to converse with her. She knew it was because he was uncomfortable being so close to her for a song that seemed to go forever that prompted him to speak.

"How are you enjoying the evening, ma cherie?" he asked softly.

"Please don't call me that," she answered flatly.

He gave her a tight smile, but Rogue could see the regret swimming deeply in his eyes.

"I noticed you didn't eat anything," he tried again.

"I'm not hungry," she answered back in the same flat tone.

"You should at least try the andouille sausage," he pressed.

Rogue felt like snapping at him. He never seemed to listen to a word she said. He still called her _ma cherie_, or _chere_ regardless of the amount of times she told him not to, and apparently it seemed unfeasible to him that she just wasn't hungry.

"We can retire to our room, if you would like," he began again, his voice barely a murmur against the sound of the live orchestra playing the waltz.

It was the last thing she wanted to do. She'd be the last one leaving the party to avoid retiring back to her husband's room with him. She'd be staying here, prolonging the inevitable. Sooner or later she'd have to go with him. It was their wedding night. He was in for disappointment if he thought he was getting anything from all of this, husband or not.

"And what would we do there that we can't here?" she asked wryly, hardly expecting an answer.

"Why, consummating our marriage vows of course, ma Cherie," he answered pleasantly.

She refused to acknowledge the playful twinkle in his eyes. Rogue rolled her eyes in disgust. She barely knew him, and even if she could sleep with him tonight, she wouldn't. She was rather appalled that after everything he had done, he still expected to get laid. _And_ expected that smoldering charm of his to work.

"Sure," she answered slyly. "Knock yourself out."

The coloured drained from his face again. "You really mean that, don't you?" he asked, looking her square in the eye.

"Yes."

"You'd knock me unconscious and invade my mind?" he clarified.

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. She wanted to say that she had no control over it. She wanted to explain to him that as much as she despised him, absorbing him from a touch wasn't anything personal. She wouldn't absorb him on purpose, but it would happen none the less. She didn't see why she should she have to reveal her weakness to a man she didn't like and certainly didn't trust. Ultimately, she decided to keep her mouth shut on the matter.

He gave a slow, serious nod; and she wondered how far she had pushed the knife. This whole marriage was his fault, why should she care that he looked pale and sickened at the idea of her absorbing him? She had never asked for or wanted this. He did, she didn't.

"Je suis désolé, mais you were my best option," he apologized. "I realize that I put you in a very difficult situation. Please understand that I couldn't marry Bella Donna, or your sister, for that matter."

For the first time, Rogue questioned his dishonesty. It sounded like a legit apology, but Logan had already warned her that the Thieves were slippery.

"I really don't need to listen to your selfish excuses," she answered back with her voice touching on venom. "You _used_ me. You deliberately put my honour and my family's honour into question because you weren't happy with your choices. Don't think for a second that I'm happy with mine."

"I understand," he answered almost sadly. "But again, I give my sincere apologies."

The dance ended, and he let her go. He gave her a low bow before disappearing over to his brother's side. Rogue returned to Kitty, who was hungrily devouring a small plate of food.

"Oh my God, Rogue, you have to try this sausage. It's wonderful!" Kitty muffled out between chews.

It amazed Rogue just how much Kitty could pack away in her tiny body. Sometimes she swore Kitty could phase herself out of calories.

Kitty was shoving a tooth pick with andouille at her. Rogue just took the damn thing and popped it in her mouth. She wanted to say it tasted like ashes, but it was quite good.

She was going to miss Kitty when Cyclops and Logan took her back to New York tomorrow. Leaving Rogue behind in New Orleans for awhile had been Logan's tentative agreement with Jean-Luc. There were Guild affairs that needed to be handled before she and Gambit could follow the others to the mansion. Hopefully, she'd be home in a few weeks.

"I wish Bobby was here to try this bread. You know he'd love it," Kitty was saying absently as she slathered butter on a slice. "He's such a bread whore."

Rogue smiled for the first time that evening. She was definitely going to miss Kitty.

Suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. She had saved Kitty from a loveless marriage, and that thought alone would get her through the next few weeks.

It was hard to keep that thought in mind when the evening came to a final close, and it was absolutely necessary for the bride and groom to disappear to their room. Again, Remy had formally taken her hand, and like a pure gentleman took her from the revelry and up to his room.

His room was much bigger than the one she had been staying in. It was lavishly decorated with fancy wood trim and rich decor. Two large windows were well hidden underneath thick, ornate curtains. All his furniture gleamed with ebony lacquered wood in a modern version of Southern charm meets old society. She instantly noticed her bags piled neatly on one side of the monstrous four poster bed.

It was in that moment that it dawned on her what she had now been forced into for everyone's sake but her own. She would have to spend the rest of her life tied to this man. She glanced over at him. He was on the other side of the bed, loosening his tie somberly around his neck. She wondered if the full realization of what he had done had finally sunk in. He was awfully quiet, and went about undressing as though she weren't in the room with him.

His tuxedo jacket was carelessly thrown over a chair in the corner, and his tie was now somewhere on the floor. He sat down quietly on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks. Next, he undid the buttons on his shirt. She shouldn't be staring at him, but the sense of normalcy in his actions was so strange and bizarre to her that it was hard to look away. It was as though this was just another day in his life.

To her, everything was surreal and uncomfortable. This room was too warm, too big and _shared_. Rogue had never shared a room before. She had always been given her own room, her own space, her own privacy. Now she was married, and the man she wanted to be furthest away from shared a room with her. Fortunately, because of her mutation, they'd be sharing a bed and not bodies. She doubted he'd sleep on the floor, and she was miserable enough without enduring the hardwood herself.

Remy was unsure what to do. For the first time, he felt ill at ease around a woman. The guilt shouldn't have come as a huge surprise to him. Naturally, he should feel a tad guilty. She was right. He had used her. He'd deliberately put her and her reputation in an awful position, all because he'd gotten picky. He had hoped she'd warm up to the idea of being his bride, but he realized that was wishful thinking. She hadn't fallen for him on the balcony days ago, and that should have tipped him off immediately that she was unlike any woman he'd met before.

He wouldn't really admit that he was in the wrong. She had been his best option. From his stand point, it had been necessary to place her in such a predicament. He hardly thought that being married to him was all that bad. He had enough wealth to support a more than comfortable lifestyle, and he wasn't bad looking. In fact, he considered himself to be a fairly attractive man. Her immediate problem seemed to be sleeping with him, or rather, just being around him in general. It was shame he was stubborn in his ideals and refused to not sleep in the same bed with her.

She had already made it perfectly clear that it was not in his best interest to try anything tonight. Frankly, it all felt weird to him to make a move, anyway. There was no point making her angrier and more upset than she already was, so there was no point in pressing the matter. It wasn't like anyone cared what they did behind closed doors… yet. All that mattered right now was that his Guild had acquired a woman with a rare and highly useful mutation. He didn't mind just sleeping beside her. He knew he'd much rather have her beside him than Bella.

Still, what had happened today had finally sunk in. He was married to a complete stranger. This wasn't some one night stand he'd met in a bar and would leave before the night was over. This was his wife, and he would see her every day of his waking life. It was a shame to start out with such an unhappy marriage. If he could have had it any other way, he wouldn't have been married at all. How could he explain to her that he was just as trapped as she was?

He couldn't. Just as he hated his father and the Guild for putting this on his shoulders, she hated him for doing the exact same thing. The best he could do was try to make her life comfortable and somewhat pleasant.

"The night stand and half of the closet are cleared for your things," he told her while slipping his shirt from his shoulders. "If you need more room—"

"I'm not unpacking. I don't intend to be here very long," she answered crisply.

"This is an unbreakable contract—"

"I'm going back to New York when your Guild's business is straightened out."

"And I'll be going with you," he answered in a poor attempt to assert himself.

"Honestly, I don't care what you do. You can't really screw me over again, so nothing you do from now on will be any concern of mine."

"Actually, I haven't really gotten to screw you at all yet." He chuckled.

Her whole body tensed and she shot him a dirty glare. "That's not funny."

Remy immediately went sober. He had never met a woman so defensive and uptight in his life. He couldn't understand how someone with a body like hers could be so prudish. The more he thought about it, the more he started to believe that maybe she was a humourless, cold fish—a nun perhaps. She had kept herself well covered the entire time she was here. Both Bella Donna and Kitty had worn tank tops and skirts or shorts, but this girl stayed covered from head to toe all the time. For crying out loud, she even wore gloves…

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You can't turn it off, can you?" he asked. "It's in your skin."

She didn't answer.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he continued.

She turned her body from him, closing herself off. "That's none of your business," she answered quietly.

"It's my business if we're sleeping in the same bed," he answered hotly.

"Don't touch me, and we don't have a problem," she shot back angrily.

There he went poking her with a stick again. For the life of him, he couldn't seem to stop aggravating her. He hated that she hadn't given him a straight answer. Jesus, she really did belong with the Thieves, dodging answers was step one to a membership. He decided he was simply being paranoid. She may hate him, but there was no way she was a murderess. If it wasn't safe to sleep beside her, she would have let him know.

She was not at all what he was used to, and her temper sparked like flints at the drop of a hat. He knew he didn't want her to use her mutation on him, but at the very same time, he was curious to see if she'd actually follow through. He wasn't about to test the theory, he'd seen Bella Donna crumpled on the ground in mere seconds. Remy would leave it alone for tonight, but as far as he was concerned, this discussion was far from over.

"Which side would you prefer to sleep on?" he asked, swiftly switching topics.

"The left."

"I'm going to get a glass of water," he replied before leaving the room. The truth was he just needed to leave the room. They weren't getting anywhere, and he was tired. Unless he left to let her get ready for bed, neither would be sleeping. He doubted very much she'd be changing in front of him. He was an unpleasant stranger to her.

He took his time dallying in the kitchen until he decided she'd had enough time to prepare for bed. When he quietly opened the bedroom door she was already in the bed on the left side with her back facing the middle.

He quietly put his water glass down and took off his pants when she muttered instructions to him, "I sleep under the sheet and you sleep on top of it, got it?"

"I got it," he answered back, biting his tongue and all its snide remarks.

"If you so much as lay one hand on me—"

"I won't," he promised, carefully sliding into bed over top of the sheet and under the duvet. He turned his back to her and shut out the light; trying his best to ignore the soft, warm body that would now share his bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Waking up in his room was weird. He was still sleeping when she opened her eyes. The room was still dark and she glanced at her clock, it was late in the morning. She never slept in this long. She was severely disoriented, it was almost noon and yet it was still dark.

It took her a moment to realize that he had black out curtains on the windows. They were the telltale signs of someone who lived the nightlife. Probably another reason no one ever saw him around. He spent most of his waking time out and about at night and used the daytime for sleeping.

She slipped quietly from their shared covers and rustled through her bags for her toiletries and some clean clothes. At least she could use the bathroom before he woke up if she was quiet enough.

That idea went up in smoke the minute she made even the smallest noise. He shot up in alarm, startled awake and in a defensive fight position. She had never seen anyone wake up like that before. He stared wildly at her for a few moments before his body relaxed from its attack position and he remembered who she was, and why she was here.

At least their new sleeping arrangements would take some getting used to for him as well, she thought grimly as she gave him a sour look before headed towards the bathroom. She slammed the door simply because she didn't have to be quiet anymore.

She locked the bathroom door behind her, hopefully deterring any bright ideas her new husband might have regarding their new relationship. She turned on the taps for the shower, eager to clean herself off. It wasn't that sleeping beside him had been all that bad. It was awkward and unpleasant, nothing more.

Just as he had promised, he hadn't touched her so she had very little to complain about. None of that changed the fact that she could smell him on her clothes. Sleeping in his bed with him made his scent cling to her. She hated that he actually smelled good—really good.

Lastly, she just didn't want to be alone and awake in the room with him any longer than she had to. She was more than determined to keep her barrier against him up, and liking the way he smelled did not help her cause.

She was out of sorts and confused. As the hot water splashed her skin, she soaped up quickly, intent on erasing all traces of him. Sleeping beside someone was a very intimate thing to do. It required a certain level of trust. Last night she had to trust that he would abide by his word and keep his hands to himself. He did, and she did appreciate it. She wanted to find something to add to her list of dislikes about him. She wanted something to be angry about and he'd given her nothing to work with. He had even slept above the sheet like she had asked.

Either he actually remembered that he had manners, or he was scared of her mutation. She was betting on the latter. She hadn't given him a proper answer when he flat out asked her about it last night. It was none of his business whether she could control her power or not. If he really wanted to know, he'd have to do it the hard way.

Rogue finished her shower much quicker than she'd planned on. She hadn't managed to shake the fear that he'd try coming in. It was completely irrational, but she even poked her head out from behind the shower curtain first in order to make sure he hadn't invited himself in.

The bathroom was thankfully empty. She quickly towelled off and put on a clean pair of clothes. He was staring at her when she came out of the bathroom and it instantly put her on edge. There was something about the way he looked at her with those red, glowing eyes that made her twitchy and cautious. No one had ever looked at her quite the way he did. She couldn't describe why it made her want to avert her eyes from his. She fought the uncontrollable urge to blush. It was as if he was trying to read her soul.

Wanting nothing more than to maintain the brick wall between them, she snarked at him and fled the room, making sure to slam the door behind her. It was a childish attempt, but it worked to display her anger and keep him once again at bay.

She hurried off down the hall to meet with her team before they left. She knew Logan wouldn't leave her here without seeing her first, making sure she was okay. As much as a pain in the ass Logan could be at times, the gruff man did care about her. He cared about all of them. He'd never admit it, but it was his compassion that compelled the Professor to appoint him team leader.

Seeing her team off was a little more heartbreaking than she had anticipated. For someone who had very little to do with making friends and social interactions, she was going to miss the familiarity of her team.

Cyclops gave her a rather formal hug with a look of concern. Even with his masked eyes, Scott could be read like an open book and she appreciated his displeasure in leaving her. Kitty dramatically threw her arms around her neck, whispering 'thank you' and 'you'll be fine, everything will work out' while hugging her tightly.

Logan awkwardly shook her hand.

"Call us if you need us," he spoke quietly, not letting go of her hand immediately. "For anything, Rogue. I mean it."

She gave a weak smile. It was as mushy as Logan would ever get, and his concern poured through in one very honest sentence. She knew he wasn't comfortable leaving her alone here, but it was necessary for the time being. Help was a communicator call away if she needed.

"Try and watch your temper here, kid. You know I hate to say it, but we need him," Logan cautioned with a grimace.

"Don't watch your temper too much." Scott smiled briefly, lightly jabbing her shoulder. "He's already a cocky son of a bitch."

Kitty was hugging her again, sniffing back tears. Logan gently detached her from Rogue and gave a parting half smile.

Rogue stood by herself and watched the jet take off, officially leaving her behind with a group of dishonest strangers and one irritating husband. And speaking of the devil, he was now at her side rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. His eyes watched the jet disappear with extreme disinterest.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked, stretching his arms languidly.

Rogue furrowed her brow. She fought the urge to say '_spend the day without you_', but that might be frowned upon considering she was supposed to keep good relations with these people. Instead of telling him off, she merely shrugged indecisively.

"I could show you around the place, or you could _unpack_, if you like," he began with a lackadaisical expression.

She gritted her teeth together. Hadn't she already told him she had no intention of unpacking? It was difficult to quell her anger with him. He was trying to be nice and it seemed almost as much a strain to him as it was to her. The impulse to snap at him was unrelenting to her.

"I thought I already told you I wasn't unpacking?" she snipped caustically.

"Ouais, but that was yesterday." He paused for a moment. "And women tend to change their minds."

"Are you always so _tactful_?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, I—"

"Because if you really want my opinion, you don't keep repeating questions to a girl who has just been left in some God forsaken state with some God forsaken idiot at her side, who has nothing better to do than make general comments about female stereotypes mere minutes after her family leaves!"

He stared at her with a surprised expression, before it melted away as his eyes flickered with a red, appealing glow. "Do you know what would take the edge off? Going back to bed," he answered pleasantly with those damn eyes sparkling away.

"I'm not tired," she answered.

"I never said anything about sleeping."

"Urrghhh!" she growled in frustration. She threw her hands up in the air and stomped away from him and the ridiculous grin he now had on his face.

"C'mon, think about it. It's a good idea, and in _my_ opinion, you could use a good lay," he called after her.

She stopped in mid step to turn around and face him. "Excuse me?" she barked in disbelief.

"You'd be less mean for starters," he continued, folding his arms across his chest.

She found herself walking deliberately back to him and stopping a few inches from his face. "Let's get one thing straight. This may be a marriage of convenience, but it sure as hell won't be convenient for you in _that_ regard. Go find a mistress to take care of your _urges_."

"I can't," he replied back casually. "That's a direct violation of Guild law, and the holy bonds of our marriage." He sounded sarcastic with a touch of bitterness near the end of his speech.

"Well, then, I reckon you and _your hand_ will become the _best _of friends," she answered snidely, once again walking away from him.

"Y'know, someday you're expected to give the Guild an heir. _My_ heir," he called back wickedly.

Once again she stopped in mid step, this time only turning around. If she went any closer, he'd see the true impact his comment had on her.

"You're a jerk," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

There was no need to take his words personally. He didn't know any better.

This time she walked away for good. She didn't need to play 'let's see who hits the hardest' with him, and he certainly didn't need to know that she could never be a mother. He didn't understand the true nature of her mutation and she wasn't about to explain it now. She didn't want to endure his pity, or worse, his unapologetic tendencies.

There were plenty of things Rogue had to give up and make peace with concerning her mutation. Never experiencing motherhood had been the hardest to come to terms with. In the foreseeable future, Rogue had no control over her mutation. It was bad enough she could never physically love someone, but to never be a mother was something that had hit hard. She had always adored kids.

She knew he had not meant his words that way, which should have excused the comment, but it still didn't take the sting away. Furthermore, she was quite annoyed that he assumed that she'd just up and sleep with him. Her jaw tightened. Like she wanted to have his devil spawn anyway.

Rogue didn't care if they were married. She barely knew this man. It was already bad enough that they had to share a bed. She was not about to share anything else. She was actually quite thankful for her mutation when it came to her arrogant, lusty husband. She couldn't believe his nerve. Propositioning her as soon as her team was gone, what an ass! It was like he knew nothing about women at all.

Not having any desire to explore the manor and most certainly unpack, she went back to her room. She wished she had brought along something to read. Even a trashy magazine would do. Not planning on being the one left behind, Rogue hadn't packed at all for a solid amount of time here. Having nothing better to do to kill time, she decided to leave the manor and check out New Orleans. At least she could pass the time shopping for clothes and enjoy her waning solitude at the same time.

She grabbed her purse and put on some mascara and a hint of lip gloss and headed out. She didn't get very far out the gate before _he_ was running after her.

"Where are you going?" Gambit asked with a panicked expression while he tried to catch his breath.

"Shopping," she answered crisply.

"Oh."

He looked embarrassed and she got it.

"You thought I was leaving."

"You did sort of leave every indication that that was a possibility."

She sighed. "Would you blame me?"

He shrugged. "Non, probably not."

"Look, I promise I'm coming back. There's no sense in leaving my luggage here otherwise," she answered awkwardly. She had no idea why she felt the need to reassure him. It was far more than he deserved.

Rogue decided quickly that Remy wasn't really good at picking up hints as he followed her into town. Basically, he had invited himself along. His arrogance seemed to reach no bounds, and he acted as if he was actually wanted and deserved to walk beside her. If a man on the street checked her out, Remy would get a certain possessive, yet pleased look on his face. It was like he was saying, 'not a chance, she's _mine_'. It irritated her to no end.

In her bizarre, new reality she _was_ his, but he didn't need to look so smug about it. Numerous women checked him out along the way and each time he would give a quick glance in her direction to see her reaction. Half the time she didn't notice, and the other half she didn't care.

One woman had actually attempted to chat him up while Rogue had stopped to look at a cute pair of boots. He seemed almost disappointed when she was more concerned with finding her size than making a point to say he was her husband.

Having Gambit with her did have its advantages. She didn't need to carry a thing, and made sure to hand off her large boxes and bags to him.

After the seventh or eighth bag, he spoke up, "Why do I have carry all these?"

"That's so people know you belong to me, Sug," she answered with honey dipped sarcasm. "Here, hold my purse while I try these on."

Rogue dumped her purse into his startled hands, enjoying the horrified look on his face as she left him holding such a feminine object in front of other men passing by.

She hid her smirk in the change stall of a very girly clothing shop, leaving the poor guy alone to wait. _Welcome to a life a husbandry, Remy_. She laughed silently. When she came out, he was still there with her purse, but all her bags and boxes were gone.

The distress on her face showed and he quickly answered, "I sent for a car. My arms were getting tired."

She decided to let it go. She had purposely bought large things, and lots of them for him to carry. It was a little passive aggressive, but it made her feel slightly better about the whole situation.

"Supper's in an hour, so we should probably head home when you're finished in this shop," he mentioned as he checked his watch.

She was about to call him on referring to _his_ house as _their_ communal home, when she realized she just didn't want to bother. The guy had trudged around after her, carrying enormous amounts of purchases with very few complaints all afternoon. This one she'd just let go.

She went to the counter to buy the tops she had tried on, fishing through her purse for her wallet. When she looked up, Remy was already handing cash to the cashier. She opened her mouth to protest. He simply gave her that charming smile and carried her bag.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as they walked back to his car.

"Call it a perk, ma cherie. Anything your little heart desires, I can afford," he answered proudly. "I assure you, you'll want for nothing."

She almost burst out laughing. _Want for nothing?_ Where did he get this stuff from? It was like a jerk had been infused with a gentleman in some God awful science experiment.

It was obvious he was attempting to impress her, and trying to get on good grounds. She hated to admit it, but it was kind of working. It was hard to remember how appalling he'd been earlier, and the nasty role he'd played in putting her here. With him so earnestly trying to make her happy, she softened a smidgen of a bit.

"Thank you," she answered. "That's really sweet of you."

She'd given him a crack of a smile, and it meant he was slowly working his way out of her bad books. Remy was quite pleased with himself. He thought for sure it would take more than hauling around a bunch of shopping bags and buying a few shirts. He didn't know why he was so worried. Today proved she was just like any other woman. Show her a good time, flash a little cash and dote on her. Easy peasy. He'd be revelling in her feminine attributes by the end of the week.

And what revelling it would be. She was simply sublime, causing his body to tense up in extreme want. It had taken every ounce of his control this morning not to invite himself into her shower. Usually his bold moves worked instantly on women, but she was much more reserved. She would take a little more finesse. In the end, she would be his. All women adored a man with confidence and determination where lust was concerned. She would be no exception.

Despite her hard outer shell, he guaranteed that beneath it was a wanton lady just begging to try him on for size. He smirked to himself; he'd make her beg for it too. Just the thought of hearing her moan '_please_' in his ear was enough to undo him right then and there. He had never balked from a challenge in his life, and his new wife definitely presented him with a challenge.


	9. Chapter 8

As the days past, Rogue became more accustomed to her situation, but hardly accustomed to her husband. Remy had made a point to be around her _all _the time. Rogue found it incredibly obnoxious. Remy, on the other hand, thought he was being a good, attentive husband. It drove her insane. She spent the majority of her time ignoring him and pretending he didn't exist. It only made him more persistent.

One evening, Gambit finally disappeared from her side during supper. Rogue didn't see him for the rest of the evening. His brother had interrupted dinner and Remy had excused himself and left, leaving Rogue to her own devices. She couldn't have been happier.

She spent her evening wandering around the manor and tried to become comfortable with her new surroundings. It was no use. As beautiful as the home was, it was cold and unwelcoming. But the house had a wealth of intriguing antiques and paintings. Some were turn of the century, others much older than she could imagine. She enjoyed studying and admiring everything. She was pretty sure most of the stuff belonged in a museum, which was probably where it all came from in the first place. They were thieves after all.

Eventually she returned back to his room. The vast empty manor became incredibly creepy as the evening wore on. She decided to pull out a trashy magazine she'd bought earlier, crawl into bed and spend the evening zoned out.

It was well past midnight when the bedroom door creaked open and he entered the room. She peered over her magazine and watched him head straight to the bathroom and close the door. She heard the taps turn on, and knew he was having a shower. When he was finished in the bathroom she was expecting him to come to bed, not rummage through his closet, put on new clothes, and leave.

"Don't wait up," he said before leaving.

Rogue stared in puzzlement at the door. It was strange behaviour, and curiosity had gotten the better of her. She shouldn't care where he was going or what he was doing, but her body seemed compelled to find out. She quickly got out of bed and dressed herself in her dark cargo pants and black long sleeve T-shirt, fully intent on following him.

She poked her head out from behind the bedroom door and caught the tail end of his trench coat turning the corner at the end of the hall. Without wasting a moment, she dashed after him as silently as she could.

He stopped for a moment. Rogue ducked behind the wall, hugging it tightly. When he was safely on the move again, she held back a little further. The last thing she needed was to get caught and have to explain what she was doing following him. In that event, she wondered how well she could play the jealousy card after she had told him earlier to go get a mistress.

She managed to keep on his trail well past the manor grounds and into the city. He was quite fast and blended easily into the shadows of the night. She wondered why he hadn't bothered to take a car and drive to wherever he was going. It made the whole thing even more curious.

He took a sharp right into a back alley for what seemed like no reason, until a group of laughing men rounded the corner. Once the men were past her, he emerged from the alleyway and was on the move again.

It wasn't until she hit a street alive with the nightlife that she lost him. People hung out outside of bars and in the streets while gaudy neon lights flashed, inviting her into seedy looking places with muffled music.

Rogue had no idea where she was in the city.

She was lost.

She was about to give up and find a telephone booth, hoping the directory book was still intact. She needed to find a map to go back to the manor. Rather than finding a phone booth first, she caught a quick glimpse of him entering a club.

Relief washed over her as she made a beeline across the street. Rogue was about to enter the club he'd gone into when the bouncer at the door stopped her.

"I.D., please," the towering man asked sternly.

"I-I don't have my purse with me, but I assure you I am supposed to be here."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't know where you think you're supposed to be, but it's not in here," the man answered, crossing his arms to make his biceps bulge menacingly.

Her only option now would be to wait for Remy outside.

"Please," she tried again. "I just need to—"

"There you are!" a well dressed man inside shouted past the bouncer. "The back door, sweetie, didn't they tell you to use the back door? It's okay, Maurice. She's one of the new girls."

The bouncer gave her an apologetic smile and let her enter. The well dressed man ushered her past the kitchen to a staff dressing room and thrust what looked like a Halloween costume at her.

"See if this one fits," the man said. "Well? Go on, get dressed. Drinks don't serve themselves."

She looked at the costume in her arms. For some reason, she had just been mistaken as the new hired help. At least she'd blend in. A good spy always had a good disguise, right?

Ten minutes later, she was serving drinks in a tiny black cocktail dress, fishnet stockings, white gloves, a bow tie and fox ears. The ensemble was complete with a bushy, little fox tail pinned to the back of the dress.

It didn't take her long to realize she'd stumbled into a men's club. The only women in here were the waitresses, all identical in their sultry little fox costumes a la playboy bunnies without the bathing suits and rabbit ears.

She tried numerous times to escape the bar, but since the club was short staffed, she found herself being run off her feet delivering drinks. She caught glimpses of Remy, who was sitting behind a velvet rope in a quieter, private area, most likely VIP. He was with a group of men, but other than that, Rogue had found nothing else out.

* * *

Remy sat politely across the table, nodding as his clients spoke. His thoughts kept drifting back to her. He hoped she had enough sense to go straight back home once she couldn't get into the club. This was hardly the neighbourhood for a pretty, unescorted young woman, even if she could render people unconscious at will.

He was surprised by her tenacity to keep up with him as he had tried to lose her, hoping she would go back home. He had thought for sure she had, but as luck would have it, she'd turned up across the street from the club.

Why she had decided to follow him was beyond him. He'd told her not to wait up, not '_hey, come follow me'_. It was slightly irritating to have to keep an eye out for her, especially when he had appointments to keep. Once inside the club, he had phoned a car to come and pick her up if she was still outside. He glanced at his watch. She'd be back home by now. No need to worry about anything.

His clients had drifted off topic and were now eagerly speaking about one of the waitresses.

"What an exotic beauty. You only ever see girls like that here."

"Oh God, I hope she bends over."

"I hope she comes a little closer. Just look at that ass."

Remy just grinned and shook his head. Foxy's was known for its attractive waitresses and high end, old boy's club feel. He knew all the girls by name since his family owned the place. He'd heard clients speak of the girls all the time, and it was so common place that he hardly ever turned to see which girl was being ogled.

As the conversation turned crass, with the men going into explicit detail what they'd like to do to the girl, curiosity had got the better of him. He turned to see which lucky lady had garnered so much of his clients' attention.

He recognized everything about her in an instant. The swept back hair, the curve of her spine, those long, long legs, that ass…

Remy didn't need her to turn around to know it was her. His mouth went dry when she eventually turned, oblivious to the attention she was receiving from his table. The tiny black dress showcased her breasts to sheer perfection and amplified her tiny waist and full hips. Her eyes sparkled like emerald jewels in contrast to the fuzzy orange ears atop her head.

She unconsciously dipped down low to hand someone their drink, giving him a glorious eyeful of cleavage. The strain against his zipper was instant, along with an insatiable desire for her. What he wouldn't give to have here and now, across this table, fox ears and all.

Suddenly it was no longer okay to sit and listen to all the things his clients would do to her. He felt a severe spark of jealousy and possessiveness fire up inside. No one else should be allowed to look at her with the same carnal lust he did. If anyone was going to bend her over and bleep her bleep until she saw stars and couldn't walk straight, it was going to be him.

"That's my wife," he said aloud, and the table immediately shut up in the most awkward, guilty silence.

"Why is she waitressing?" one of the men finally asked with a critical gaze.

"Short staffed tonight," Remy answered quickly. "Ma petite femme has too sweet of a soul to have these poor girls overworked, so she offered to help out tonight."

"Why is the floor manager yelling at her?"

Remy frowned, caught off guard by the question. He turned his attention back to Rogue in time to see his darling wife being screamed at by the floor manager.

"He's not the floor manager anymore," Remy answered, getting up from his chair. "As of right now, he's unemployed. Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen."

She didn't take to being screamed at too well, and by the time Remy arrived just behind her, she was already giving the guy a piece of her mind. The attitude and sharp temper combined with that tight, little dress and ears made him want her in the worst way possible.

The floor manager's eyes lit up when he recognized Remy standing behind the temperamental new girl throwing angry curses out left and right.

"Perhaps you would like to explain your attitude problem to one of the club's owners," the manager said smugly.

Rogue shut up in mid sentence and turned to meet Remy's gaze. "Remy!" She gasped in surprise.

"Ma petite, you look absolument sinful in that uniform. Maybe we will have to take it home with us for later on, non?"

"Monsieur LeBeau? You know this woman?" the floor manager asked in confusion.

Remy gave a broad smile. "Comme c'est mal élevé de ma part! This bewitching creature is my wife," Remy introduced gallantly as the manager's face went a sickening shade of grey. "She volunteered to help out tonight since we're so short staffed. Which reminds me—you're fired."

Remy turned to Rogue, and affectionately stroked one of the furry ears.

"Table eight still needs their drinks, Chere. Off you go." He gave her a smart slap on the behind, enough to make her jump and give him an evil glare, but she headed off to table eight just like he'd told her to without argument.

While waiting tables, Rogue was trying to figure out exactly when it was she'd been roped into this. She had intended on leaving much sooner than this. She had been caught by Remy, so there was no point in staying. But here it was hours later at closing time, and she was wiping down tables. The staff was grateful she had 'come to help' once word got out that she was the new Mrs. LeBeau. In the end, she had stayed simply because these girls really needed her help.

As for Remy, his meeting ended hours ago. He had spent the rest of his evening watching her with a perverse smirk on his face, clearly enjoying having her serve him drinks all night. He'd gone as far as to sit directly at the back of the table so she'd have to reach across it to give him drinks. She knew exactly why he did it. He liked the view from the lean. That wasn't what had bothered her the most. What bothered her was her reaction to his behaviour. She kind of liked it.

But by the end of the night, he could have been helping to clean tables too instead of joyfully watching her bend over. She decided to give him her dirtiest glare. When she looked at his table, he was gone. There was a small tug at her tail and sure enough he was behind her, holding the fur attached to her ass.

"Come, my foxy lady." He smiled, pleased with the joke and the situation as a whole. "I'm sure you're quite eager to get out of your clothes."

There was a car waiting at the front doors for them, and Remy held the passenger seat door open for her. She dutifully climbed in, preparing for some sort of lecture from him about spying. It was part of the reason she remained on her best behaviour all night.

"It serves you right, you know," he said with a grin, laughing silently at his own pun once he was in the car.

She folded her arms and shifted her body to face the window, staring silently at the horizon as the sun began to rise.

"I'm surprised you found a way into the club in the first place." Remy laughed. "I thought for sure you'd just go home after you couldn't get in. I underestimated you, Chere."

"Stop calling me—wait, you _knew_ I was following you?"

He gave her rich, throaty laugh. "Ma petite, I am a master thief!" he answered, thoroughly amused. "Of course I know when I'm being followed. The moment your head poked from our bedroom I knew."

"I suppose that makes sense," she answered. Next time she planned on following him she'd borrow a little knowledge from another Thief first. "Why didn't you just drive to the club?"

"Easy. Never bring anything that can be traced back to you. Leave no liabilities," he answered, then pondered for a moment. "Perhaps I'll take you along on a small caper and show you a few things. You are a Thief now."

His words held a certain irony. She had been a thief for years now, and that was the problem. Xavier's school had taught her that her mutation was a gift, a tool to use in order to save people from unspeakable dangers and evils. She had used that tool often and without much restraint. It had left her with the aftermath of stolen memories and lives mingled in with her own. She'd give anything not to know some of the things she knew. Things people had no idea she knew in the first place.

Rogue had never set out to become a thief. The idea that Remy had offered to teach her a skill she could easily steal from him with a touch was laughable and sad at the same time. She was already a master thief, and there was only one thing she couldn't learn using her mutation.

How to control it.

It wasn't until Remy had glanced over at her that she realized she hadn't answered him. Her throat tightened up slightly when it occurred to her that he thought she was back to ignoring him again.

He was actually being somewhat likeable. He should have been angry with her for following him. Instead, he seemed rather happy about it. It made sense that he should be in such a good mood. He'd been blessed with the opportunity to not only see her in a ridiculously sexed up uniform, but he'd also been served drinks by her while she wore it. Smut and servitude—two things a man like him could hardly resist.

"Who were those men you met with tonight?" she asked, breaking the silence.

She hadn't expected an answer, but he gave one.

"Government officials, Kelly's racket."

"Kelly as in Senator Kelly?" she asked aghast.

He nodded.

It didn't make sense to her. Senator Kelly was known for his anti-mutant policies and campaigns. Why he would be consorting with the Thieves was beyond her, especially when Remy was so obviously a mutant. His strange eyes more than marked him as different. They were a dead give away to his mutant status.

"What were you meeting about?'

"A job. In and out, quick as a cat kind of work."

"That's a pretty vague description," she pressed.

"It's the only description you're gonna get."

"I thought I was a Thief now."

She caught his sharp smile as he stared ahead, watching the road. "You're a good listener, Chere."

"You're not," she answered as he glanced over. "I've told you like a thousand times to stop calling me that."

"Doesn't mean I'm not listening, _Chere_. It just means I'm choosing to ignore your request."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. Can't seem to help myself, I guess."

"Do you have a vague answer for everything?"

"As long as you have a question for everything." He smiled.

She quickly turned her face away from him, quietly hiding her own smile. She wasn't supposed to find his wit attractive. She was rather relieved to see the porch light of the manor coming up fast. Any more conversing with him and she might, heaven forbid, start to _like_ him.

Rogue could hardly believe how tired she was by the time they arrived back at the house. Once inside, Remy left her in the doorway as he went straight to his father's study.

"It's best you go to bed, Chere," he said quietly. "I'll be awhile yet."

It was hardly worth arguing with him, considering she hadn't been reprimanded at all for following him and getting caught. She nodded and went to their room. She'd had enough excitement for one night, and even though Remy seemed okay with her adventure, Jean-Luc might not be.

Remy knocked on his father's door before entering. Henri was still up going over paper work and books. Remy's brother had a brilliant mind in terms of financing and bookkeeping. He looked up from his work when Remy entered.

"You're late. Dad's already gone to bed. He wasn't happy when he left either," Henri said. As usual, giving his brother fair warning to their father's mood swings.

"I was side tracked," Remy answered, taking the seat across from Henri.

"You're a married man now, Remy. You can't stay at Foxy's all night anymore," Henri scolded softly. "You need to make this alliance work. You need to make this _marriage_ work. You can't be checking out finer, prettier things in fox ears and tails."

"I was only watching Rogue," Remy replied with a grin. "She actually followed me and got into Foxy's."

"How?" Henri asked in amazement.

"I'm guessing luck. Maurice had stopped her at the door and I sent a car for her. Then the next thing I know, she's wearing fox ears and serving tables."

Henri laughed. "She was mistaken as new staff! That is priceless."

"Oh, that reminds me, we need to hire a new floor manager."

"Remy—"

"What? He screamed at her, right there on the floor. Who knows how many other girls he's yelled at when we haven't been around?"

"It is bad for business. I'll post the job tomorrow," Henri agreed, making a note of it. "And I never liked the way he looked at Mercy."

Mercy was the love of Remy's brother's life, and the very reason that Remy never got emotionally involved or serious with a woman. Henri had fallen madly and completely in love with Mercy, and Jean-Luc had not granted Henri permission to marry her. Henri had been petitioning his father for years now to no avail. Remy doubted their father would ever allow a marriage 'so beneath their family' as Jean-Luc had put it, and Henri was too docile to stand up to the man.

Mercy worked the coat check at Foxy's. It was where Henri had met her. It was partly Remy's fault that the two ever met in the first place. Remy had gotten extremely drunk one night and passed out in a pile of coats. Unsure what to do with him, Mercy had found Henri's number in Remy's wallet. She had phoned him to come pick Remy up. It had been love at first sight for Henri and Mercy.

"Other than firing staff and eyeing your wife, did you actually accomplish what Dad sent you out to do?" Henri asked.

"Oui, everything has been arranged. We leave for Russia tomorrow," Remy answered, getting up from his chair. "Tell Jean-Luc I'm taking her with me."

"You know he hates it when you call him that," Henri began with sigh. "He also won't like you taking her when she's useful here."

"Yeah? Well, too bad for him. She's my wife, and I say she goes. Russia's a cold country. I need a warm bed."

"Oh please, Remy. I've seen the contempt in that girl's eyes. You and I both know you haven't slept with her." Henri replied peevishly. "You'll be lucky if you're not unconscious most nights in cold Russia."

"That's not funny, Henri. She'll warm up to me eventually."

"Not in Russia," Henri answered with skepticism before sighing. "Remy, you are my brother and I love you, but you royally screwed this girl over."

"Don't know what you mean," Remy lied automatically.

"You know I don't believe for a second that you and she were involved. You set it up to avoid marrying who Dad told you to."

"You'd do the same, Henri," Remy answered, admitting to his brother's accusations. "If that was Mercy—"

"Mercy wants to marry me, Remy. This girl didn't want to marry you."

"Jesus, Henri, what would you have me do?" Remy asked rather annoyed. "You and I both know that deal with the Assassins was no good, even if Jean-Luc thought otherwise."

"You should have married Kitty. She agreed to marry you, her sister didn't."

"And what good would that do? I'd have been around Rogue the whole time, wanting her instead. And it's not like you wouldn't oppose to marrying some girl still carrying a school bag either."

"Had you bothered to ask, you would have learnt that Kitty is actually turning eighteen in few months."

"Really?" Remy faltered in surprise. "I swear she looks fourteen."

"You're too impulsive, and you rely too much on what you want, regardless of other people's feelings. Almost eighteen wouldn't have stopped you from having your way anyway. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother with these conversations."

Remy rolled his eyes at his reprimanding older brother. "Seriously, Hen, what's done is done. I'll admit that _maybe_ I didn't think this one through as well as I should have, but look at what a catch she turned out to be for the Guild."

"You got lucky, Remy, and luck wears out," Henri warned. "I'll tell Dad she's going with you, but be prepared to deal with him yourself when you get back."

"Thanks, Hen." Remy smiled.

His older brother had a knack for letting him get away with tons of stuff that displeased Jean-Luc. Henri often mediated between Remy and his father. It would be an all out war at the manor if Henri weren't around. Henri knew exactly how to calm Jean-Luc down when Remy pulled his usual stunts.

Although Remy had been adopted, Henri had always treated him well, and like a real little brother. If one person always had Remy's back, regardless of what he did, it was his brother. Henri may not have been pleased with most of the things Remy did, but his love for Remy was unconditional.

"I still don't condone what you did to that poor girl," Henri answered. "You owe her, Remy, so don't fuck this up."

* * *

**Translations:** "_Ma petite femme_" – "My little woman"; "_Comme c'est mal élevé de ma part!" – _"How incredibly rude of me!"; "_Absolument_" – "Absolutely"

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Work has gotten pretty intense these days, and my spare time seems to get shorter and shorter. In interest of still posting chapters as frequently as possible I've had to cut down my review response time. I will reply when I can, and please don't take it personally when I don't. I value all of you who take the time to write!


	10. Chapter 9

Rogue was fast asleep when Remy came to their room. In his absence, she had taken up most of the bed, and sprawled comfortably on her stomach in a deep sleep.

She was perfect. He didn't dare disturb her from her slumber. All he wanted to do was memorize the soft, peaceful look on her face and the way her arm hugged his pillow. There was no possible way he could regret making her his when she looked like that. It was selfish and he knew it. Henri's words bore down on him, and he knew his brother was right. But Remy was keeping her, and he refused to acknowledge that maybe he'd ruined her life. A life he hadn't bothered to investigate at all prior to his decision to trick her into marriage.

Ever so gently, he leaned down and carefully scooped her up in the blankets and over to her side of the bed. He was a dead man if she woke up in his arms. He had promised he wouldn't touch her, but he also didn't want to wake her up. She looked so content. It was a poor excuse when he really just wanted to hold her. Thankfully, she was out like a light and didn't so much as stir as he held her.

He wasn't so lucky with the encounter. Every inch of his body stirred the second she was in his arms. He almost didn't want to put her down. Remy instantly loved the feel of her against him. He wanted to have full permission to her body so badly that it ached.

With great effort, he let go of her and she settled instinctively onto her side of the bed. He let out a deep sigh. For at least the third time this evening, she had managed to ignite his body with a want and a need for her.

It was maddening that he had her, but couldn't have her the way he wanted. He really hadn't thought his actions through on this one. He hadn't thought about how agonizing it would be to sleep day in, day out beside the temptress who wanted nothing to do with him while he wanted everything to do with her.

She was right. He was going to be best friends with his hand. But he'd much rather be best friends with hers. She had no idea the power she held over him. He had been very wrong about making her his by the end of the week. He had learnt quickly that she was much too stubborn, too willful and too temperamental for that. If anything, he'd be the one begging her to quench his rising desire.

As he climbed into bed, his spot was still warm from her body. It was an entirely new kind of hell for him. It was risky, but he moved closer to the center of the bed, facing her. He wanted to be as close to her as he could, silently begging for her to cuddle up against him in her sleep.

* * *

It was hardly thrilling news at all to her. Going to Moscow was not on her list of things she wanted to do. Rogue especially didn't enjoy the idea of going alone with Remy. For the most part, he seemed to behave himself around the manor, mostly under the watchful eye of his older brother.

Rogue noticed that it was Henri who managed to keep Remy in line, and not his father. Jean-Luc had a temper, but no control what so ever over his younger son. In that respect, Rogue picked up quickly that Remy was quite spoiled, often getting his way regardless. The fact that she was now married to him more than proved that.

Jean-Luc was red in the face again as her still-packed bags were being loaded onto the family's private jet. It was obvious that she was not supposed to be going with Remy. But Remy had a different opinion about that, and Remy always seemed to get what he wanted.

As usual, Remy seemed more than pleased with himself. She imagined he was congratulating himself in his head on a job well done. Remy got what he wanted, while Henri kept the peace and cleaned up after him. Rogue felt like smacking him. He had such little concern for anyone's feelings but his own that it made her sick. It was infuriating that she could have a mild attraction to someone with such serious personality faults.

When they were thousands of feet up in the air, she flat out told him exactly what she thought of him, "You are the most selfish, self-centered person I have ever met."

Remy just stared blankly at her.

"Did you want to be left by yourself with my family?"

She paused a moment. No, no she did not. "Not really," she answered. "But that's not why you brought me. How I feel has very little to do with you."

"I'm sorry you believe that, ma petite. Contrary to what you think, I am quite concerned with how you feel."

She gave a sharp, sarcastic laugh. "If you actually gave a damn as to how I felt, you never would have forced this marriage on me."

"When do you plan on letting that go?"

"_Letting it go?_ I've been with you for a little over a week! I have every right to be furious with you."

"You weren't this angry yesterday."

"Yesterday you didn't put me on a plane to Russia!"

"I hardly see the problem. You already said you didn't want to stay at the manor, and you hadn't unpacked your bags. Consider this a honeymoon." He gave her the same shameless grin he wore that night on her bed when his pants had been undone.

"I don't want to be alone with you in a foreign country!" she cried in exasperation.

"Mon Dieu, when you say it like that, it sounds like I'm evil."

"You are evil," she muttered under her breath. There was absolutely no use in getting him to see any reason but his own.

"I promise we'll be here a day or two tops," Remy answered, ignoring her underhanded remarks. "Guild business. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go to New York."

She hated that he just had to throw the 'we' in there. She didn't want him to come to New York with her. What she wanted most was to simply be rid of this man and his family's silly notions and laws.

She wanted her own room back. She wanted to sleep alone. She didn't want to be married to him. And most of all, she didn't want to have her body go all tingly whenever he was around her. She hated the stirring of emotions he seemed to call forth in her.

She ignored him and gave him the silent treatment the rest of the trip.

He laughed.

* * *

Moscow was freezing and she hated it. It seemed she hated a heck of a lot of things these days, Remy being number one on her list.

He had checked them into a ridiculously expensive hotel room and left her there.

By herself.

And she hated it.

For all the bitching and moaning she had done about wanting to be left alone, she'd gotten her wish. And for some stupid, God damned reason she hated that too. She had nothing to do but watch foreign TV shows that she didn't understand. She couldn't even read a newspaper for crying out loud! She had no bathing suit, so she couldn't use the pool or hot tub. To say she was ornery was an understatement.

He'd left her alone in a foreign country and had not said a word as to what it was he was off doing. Some f-ing honeymoon. She'd rather be back in New Orleans apologizing to Henri for his younger brother's selfish, spoiled brat behaviour. Instead, she was trapped in some hotel room in some bitter cold county. Alone.

She was annoyed beyond reason when he phoned their room, ordering her to wear something flexible and to meet him downstairs in the lobby. All at once she remembered why she wanted to be left alone. It was funny how as soon as he was gone, she had forgotten how irritating he really was. Sucking it up, she changed clothes and met him in the lobby.

He led her quietly along the hallway and ducked through a door labelled 'Staff Only'. She followed him, wondering what they were doing when he stopped at a small chute in the wall.

"Can you fit through there?" he asked, pointing at the chute.

Her lip curled up slightly in disbelief. He had to be kidding.

"I'm not crawling down that," she answered indignantly.

He was already pulling the small chute door open. "You won't be crawling down. I need you to climb up."

Her hands were on her hips in immediate displeasure. "I am not climbing up a laundry chute."

"Yes, you are," he answered firmly. "My shoulders are too broad. I can't fit."

"I don't care," she hissed. "I refuse to climb up a laundry chute for reasons unknown."

"I need you to gain access to the fourteenth floor."

"You want me to climb a laundry chute fourteen floors!" she almost yelled.

"You are fit enough to do that, non?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "It still doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Je le jure devant Dieu, if I have to shove you into that hole myself, I'll do it," Remy hissed back. Clearly, his patience over the matter was gone.

"Is that a threat?" she asked angrily.

He jabbed a grey elevator card at her. "Take this card, climb up the chute and unlock the elevator. You have fifteen minutes to gain me access to the floor. This isn't a game, Chere."

Glaring, she snatched the card from him, and proceeded to gingerly peer into the hole. She let out a shriek as he grabbed her by the waist and began stuffing her through the narrow opening.

"Ow! Hold on, you bastard!" she snarled. "Let me get a grip first!" She gasped in venomous rage as she felt his hands land firmly on her ass, giving her a final shove into the chute. "Asshole!" she cursed. "I'll break your fingers for that!"

"Fifteen minutes," he instructed coldly, closing the chute door.

He was such a dead man when she got out of this.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dirty, sweaty and sore, but on the fourteenth floor. She hurried to the elevator to swipe the key card. Like clockwork, the minute she had unlocked the elevator, Remy was on his way up.

His eyebrows creased together when he met her at the elevator doors. "You look like hell," he commented

She fought the urge to slap him across the face the again.

He smiled brightly, and actually reached out and tussled her hair affectionately. "Aw, Chere, don't look at me like that. We wouldn't want your face to get stuck." He sidled past her with a cocky swagger to match the grin.

She was going to kill him. She really was.

Rogue followed Remy in bitter silence. He stopped at a room and expertly picked the lock. When the door was open, he quickly ushered her inside with him.

She opened her mouth to ask him what they were doing when he put his finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

"Don't touch anything," he whispered.

She had to strain to hear him.

Not sure what they were doing or what was going on, she stayed very close to him. With a strict obedience, she kept her hands to herself and her mouth shut. She was terribly afraid of what they were doing. Surely this wasn't legal or for the purpose of saving mutant kind. It made her anxious and giddy at the same time. It was exhilarating, and her whole body seemed to wake up with anticipation and adrenaline.

Remy found what he was looking for—a safe hidden within the wall. He went to work with speed and agility. She'd never seen him act so focused or professional.

It was hot.

Watching Remy safe crack was like watching a man fix things. It was instantly attractive. The knowledge and skill he possessed as his fingers worked the dial in a combination of patience and dedication was intoxicating. Rogue silently admired his ass as he bent over to press his ear to the door. It was unnecessarily cruel that such a boorish and repugnant man was trapped inside that gorgeous exterior. Jerks shouldn't be allowed to look that good. She was appalled at just how attractive she found him physically right now.

She stepped back guiltily when he abruptly turned his head to her.

"You wanna try it?" he asked softly, barely making a sound.

She shook her head no, taking another step back. There was no way…

He gently caught her arm and reeled her over to him, guiding her in between himself and the safe. Her body quivered in an electric tingle having him so close behind her. A mere step back and her body would be pressed up against his. She inhaled sharply as his right hand rested on top of hers, slowly moving it onto the safe's dial.

"Ear to the door," he whispered.

His voice sent tremors through her body. She immediately pressed her ear to the safe door, effectively moving herself further away from him. It gave her little relief, since he closed the gap between them quickly.

Again he whispered instructions into her ear, "Turn the dial slowly." His hand moved hers, nudging the dial in the right direction.

Pressed up against a wall with him at her back did nothing good for her imagination. Thank God he was intent on the job, rather than her. The mixture of adrenaline, excitement and terror was the headiest of concoctions. She couldn't think of a single moment in her life where she had felt exactly like this.

"Now, listen for the clicks," he murmured, his voice nipping suggestively at her ears.

All she wanted to do was lean back into that solid body behind her and let that voice coax her into something more forbidden than safe cracking. Never had a man affected her in this way. She had never allowed herself to stay in such close proximity with someone like this before.

"Almost… wait for it… and voilà!" he spoke in a low, husky tone.

She silenced a soft moan before it escaped her lips. The safe door sprang open. Startled by the sudden, unexpected movement she jumped back, knocking against his frame. He gave a breathy laugh, and quickly enveloped her body with his as he reached to open the safe door all the way.

"Easy, Chere, it's just the spring on the door."

She let out a small, nervous laugh. She watched as one hand removed a small black box, no bigger than a necklace box, and replaced it with a replica that appeared out of nowhere in his other hand.

She was completely trapped within his arms and the wall. It made all the difference to her body, but hardly any difference to him. His mind was focused on the job, despite her being pressed up against him. The box was tucked into his pocket while he closed the safe door. He gave the dial a quick spin, making it lock again.

He pulled away from her, and she almost objected out loud, stopping herself at the last minute. He was already across the room to the exit when he realized she wasn't following him. He turned to look at her, tilting his head in confusion, before he slowly walked back to her.

"Chere?" he asked quietly. "You alright?"

She had no idea what the expression on her face looked like, but 'needy' was probably a good word to use. His demeanour changed quickly as he stepped closer to her, reading her thoughts and expression better than anyone. He was in her personal space again, and electric anticipation sparked through her entire being. Completely be spelled, she allowed his arm to slide around her waist and tug her closer to him.

She made the mistake of tipping her head up towards his as he leaned in. His mouth parted slightly, and any second his lips would catch hers. He'd be unconscious in a room they'd broken into.

"Don't," she whispered in agony.

In the blink of an eye, he jerked away from her, like an invisible force had pulled him back. He cleared his throat in an effort to snap back into reality. "Thieves never linger at the scene," he answered briskly. "C'mon, let's go."

Obediently, she followed him from the room and back to theirs.

Remy retreated to their bathroom the moment they reached their room. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't believe he'd almost broken one of the cardinal rules in thieving. Never linger at a scene. Get in, get out and don't get caught.

He twisted the sink tap on and splashed cold water on his face in an effort to shake her from his brain. It had been a bad idea to bring her inside the room. He should have left her on guard outside in the hall. Jean-Luc would literally kill him if this job went bad. Luckily, it hadn't. She had objected to him and his advances. He could have sworn he'd read the signals she was sending out clearly. He could have sworn she had wanted him by that desperate look in her eye.

He'd been wrong. How he had managed to misread her was beyond him. It must have been being so close to her that did it. She hadn't moved away from him when she had jumped back into him in alarm. The safe door had opened, and she was up against him. Her body had been so soft and so warm pressed into his. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten a hard-on with her pert, little ass snug against his groin.

He had been able to fixate his attention on the safe and on the job, instead of on her. It had been his saving grace, until she had looked at him with such an intense need. Her lips had been lightly parted while her eyes displayed such a wanton lust that it took him only seconds to get to her.

He hadn't found anything wrong with the idea of slamming her up against the wall, or tugging her onto the bed for a quick, adrenaline fueled release.

In a room they had broken into.

It scared him.

In the very place he wasn't supposed to be, he had been willing to risk being caught just for a brief taste of her. Had she not stopped him, he would have made a huge, huge mistake. He'd never compromised a job before, never. He was a master thief for a reason, and in one terrifying instant, it almost came tumbling down.

He needed to get laid.

Once she was a notch on his belt, he'd be fine. He wouldn't have these crazy ideas to bed her wherever, regardless of where he was and what he was doing.

He splashed more water on his face. He had to get it together. The job wasn't finished yet. She was his wife. In theory, he could get a piece whenever he liked. He had her for the rest of his life. It could wait. He needed to stay focused on the job. Right now it was priority... sticking her wasn't.

But if he could convince her, it would make this trip a hell of a lot easier on him. Unfortunately, due to their current, unpleasant terms, showing up with erection and a smile was not going to cut it. It was liable to get him his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Henri was right. He'd be unconscious most of the time in cold Russia if he kept this up. He had an itch, and as far as he could tell, she wouldn't be scratching it. There was no doubt in his mind; he was in for a long, rough night.

He had one solution. Take the edge off by himself. He quickly undid his pants and turned the shower on to drown out any noise. With the thought of her running through his head, it would no doubt be a quick one. A once off would get him through the night. He'd barely started when she knocked on the door.

"Can I use the bathroom before you have your shower?" she asked through the door.

He let out a small, unfair whimper. Having no other option, he furiously pulled off his clothing and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He artfully covered up his arousal with his bunched up clothes and opened the door for her.

Her eyes fell on him in surprise, and he didn't dare look at her face. If he mistook her expression one more time, his lust would run rampant and he wouldn't trust himself anywhere near her.

The urge to get a few strokes in while she was out of the room was maddening, but he maintained his composure and dignity by a thread.

She opened the door several minutes later. "It's all yours," she said.

He gratefully bolted to the bathroom, locked the door, and climbed into the shower. He easily imagined she was with him, taking care of his need.

He was noticeably calmer after his shower. He didn't have that wild look in his eye anymore. It had been rather startling for Rogue when he'd opened the door wrapped in a towel, looking positively savage. For some stupid reason, it made her feel guilty interrupting him. She had no idea someone could look so bent out of shape postponing a shower for less than five minutes.

Again, it marked to her that he was used to having his way. She was the one who had to climb up a dirty chute, and he'd been the one to steal the shower. Heaven forbid he thought of someone else other than himself, and offer her the shower first. Knowing him, he'd probably used up all the hot water.

It was necessary to shift her mind to awful thoughts about him after the moment they'd shared on the fourteenth floor. She was embarrassed that she had almost been stupid enough to let him kiss her. That would have led to all sorts of problems. The most prominent being him unconscious in a room they'd broken into.

She had no idea what had gotten into her. The instant attraction she felt with him was horrific and frightening. He was a despicable man, proving it numerous times over to her, but she had loved feeling him against her. She cringed. The heat had been unbearable. The idea of his perfect lips caressing hers had more appeal than she ever wanted to admit.

No one had ever conjured up such filthy images in her mind. A low life jerk like him should not have been able to have such an effect on her. She blamed it on the B&E. It had made her feel dangerous and excited, even crazy. Crazy enough to lust after the spoiled Cajun.

Doing a fairly good job ignoring the clean, half dressed man in front of her, she proceeded to the bathroom to have her own shower.

"You're going to need to sleep after your shower, Chere," he instructed as he climbed into bed, wearing only his underwear. "Our job isn't finished yet, and it's going to be a late night."

* * *

**Translations:** "_Je le jure devant Dieu_" - "I swear to God"


	11. Chapter 10

"Chere?"

Rogue felt a nudge against her arm.

"Time to get up, ma cherie."

She groaned sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Reluctantly, she looked up to see Remy hovering above her. He was dressed in his uniform.

"What time is it?" she muttered, wanting to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Midnight," he answered. "We really must be going."

Miserably, she climbed out of the cozy, warm bed; forgetting she had only slept in a baby T and her panties. His eyes widened and glowed a sharp red before he cast his gaze downward, granting her some privacy.

At this hour, she was too tired to care what he thought about her or the amount of skin she'd revealed. It wasn't until she saw herself in the bathroom mirror with the perkiest nipples on the planet that her cheeks reddened. Damn night air. There was no doubt in her mind he'd noticed. Even a blind man would have.

Remy cursed his stupidity in bringing her along. With another throbbing erection on the rise, he couldn't wait to get out into the streets and have the bitter cold whip him back into strictly business mode.

He groaned in despair when she appeared in a skintight green and yellow suit that left very little of her shape to his imagination. The damn thing kept only her head uncovered, but clung to every curve like a second skin.

There was no way he could picture her wearing something like that on a daily basis.

"You're going to freeze in that," he managed to choke out sternly, silently begging for her to go change.

"Oh, no." She smiled. "My uniform is thermally tailored. It adjusts to regulate my body temperature automatically."

Her _uniform_? Jesus Christ. She _did_ wear that the majority of the time.

She bent over to dig through her suitcase on the floor, and all Remy could do was stare at her ass and concentrate on not drooling. She straightened up and slid on a brown jacket.

"I just like this." She shrugged, mistaking the strange look on his face as a question towards the short jacket.

"Have you ever gotten past security lasers?" he asked, trying really hard not to imagine her body bending and sliding around security beams in her uniform.

"Standard training in the Danger Room," she replied.

The Danger _what?_

"It's a highly advanced training system Forge and Beast helped the Professor build," she explained, sensing his confusion. "I've passed all security simulations with a ninety-five percent success rate."

He gave her a slow nod, not having a clue who 'Forge and Beast' were. At least he knew who the Professor was. That could only be Charles Xavier, and Remy had heard a lot about that man. He would have to be living under a rock not to know that name.

"This is a serious job, Chere. We're in big trouble if we're caught. If you don't think you can handle this, I can go alone."

It was a very tempting offer, but she knew she had to go. The more she learned about what the Thieves were involved in concerning Senator Kelly, the better prepared she could keep Logan.

"Trust me, Swamp Rat. I can handle it," she declared. "So what are stealing anyway?

"Information."

"For?"

"Technology. Thieves work mostly blind, keeps us from talking if we're caught."

"What if what we're doing is helping Kelly control mutants?" she broached the subject carefully.

"Not our concern, Chere."

"Not our concern?" she replied in shock. "_We_ are mutants. It _is_ our concern."

"Non," he answered stiffly. "Our concern is completing the job and getting paid."

"But—"

"If you can't handle this, stay behind," he answered sharply.

"Remy—" She reached out to touch his arm in a pleading gesture.

He jerked his arm from her grasp defensively. "We're Thieves first," he said, almost as if he were reciting something said to him. "And mutants second."

She opened her mouth to argue, but stopped. She could see the conflict in his eyes on the matter. Without him saying a word, she knew it must have been an argument he'd had, and lost, many times over with his father.

"I can handle it," she answered coldly. "I'm going with you."

Things were tense between the two of them as they silently broke into another location. Despite herself, Rogue was mad at him. How could he just turn on a blind eye on what they were doing? He was a traitor to his own kind, and now she was his accomplice. She knew whatever they were stealing for Senator Kelly would be used against them later.

They were in and out quickly and it made her sick. Logan would have to know that the Thieves were doing jobs for the government. Perhaps the Professor had made a mistake about Gambit. The team couldn't afford to have a traitor in their midst.

Her dirty looks of disgust weighed down on him. He could only imagine how this added to her dislike for him. He had openly admitted that he could care less about not only the mutant plight, but his own mutant status as well. It wasn't his place to question the jobs the Guild took. He had no say in any of it until Jean-Luc stepped down and relinquished his duties to Remy. Until that day, Remy worked under his father. His job was to steal what he was told to steal.

That wasn't to say that Remy hadn't spent hours arguing with Jean-Luc over it. Jean-Luc had secured Remy's safety from the government, and that was all that had mattered to his father. Now that Rogue was a Thief, Jean-Luc would bargain for her safety as well and get it. The Thieves co-operation was far too valuable for Kelly to lose. Somehow, telling Rogue that her safety was assured would not make her unpleasant opinion of him go away.

Once he was free of the Guild and in New York, he could prove to her where his loyalties lay. He was a mutant, and had harboured the dream of siding with his own kind for a long time. With the Guild, he was a Thief first, but outside the Guild, he could be a mutant first. It was a freedom he'd been looking forward to.

She walked hotly ahead of him, and he knew her temper was flaring up like a wild fire. She was just waiting for him to do or say something in order to unleash her fury.

"We have one more place to hit before we're done," Remy spoke apprehensively. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Remy was fully aware of this job compromising her morals. He wasn't about to make her do something that went against everything she and her team were fighting for.

"You don't have to do this either," she started again.

"I need to finish this job." He really didn't want to get into this with her.

"At the cost of how many mutants?"

Inwardly, he winced at her words. She was trying to hit all the spots that nagged at his conscience.

"This isn't something I'm particularly proud of."

"Yet you still do it," she answered crossly. "I can't believe money is more important to you than lives. Mutant lives."

"Chere, you don't understand the—"

"I understand perfectly," she hissed angrily. "You're a traitor and a coward."

Having no arguments to defend himself, he hung his head down in defeat.

"I am having no part in this. It makes me sick," she finished.

Remy had encountered disappointment from his father and brother numerous times for the things he did. Never had it felt as bad as this. She had a way of twisting the knife, doing a far better job than his own guilty conscience could.

"I'll take you back to the hotel."

"I can find it myself, thank you," she replied curtly. "I wouldn't want you to sell me out along the way."

_That_ got his attention and dragged him from his self-pity. In alarm, he quickly responded, "Chere, I would never—"

"Don't call me that again," she snarled. "Ever."

She left him on his own out in the cold and on the street. Rogue made every effort not to shake in anger and disappointment. Honestly, she had expected better of him. He was so good at getting his way when it concerned him directly, but when it meant looking out for someone other than himself, Remy just didn't care.

It hurt more because she sort of liked him. She shouldn't have been surprised in the least that Remy willingly sold out mutants for money and worked for the government. After all, that was how Logan had first met him. Hadn't Logan been cursing Gambit's name well before she'd ever met him? She had forgotten about all the things Logan had called him.

Speaking of Logan, he needed to know. She pulled out her communicator when she was safely in their hotel room. It felt like tattling to her. She didn't want to feed Logan nasty information about Remy. But Logan needed to know. Surely, Remy expected her to contact Logan and tell him that the Thieves were still associated with Senator Kelly. She had to. It was her job.

Oh God.

Just like Remy had his job.

She had already dialed and Logan picked up. There was no way she couldn't do this now. Logan would sense her distress immediately.

"What's up, kiddo?' Logan asked suspiciously, already sensing her nervous silence.

After days of not hearing his voice, or anyone's voice, Rogue wanted to cry and cling to the communicator for dear life. It was stupid and irrational, but after the way things were going with Remy and being here in Moscow, all she wanted to do was listen to Logan's gruff voice in a soothing, comforting way. She sucked in her breath, composing herself quickly.

"The Thieves are still taking jobs from Kelly's men," she rattled out. It was like pulling off a band-aid. Do it quickly and it would hurt less.

Logan swore. "I thought that would end when we joined with them. Guess there really is no honour among thieves."

"Gambit and I are in Moscow right now, stealing computer chips. They contain Russian programming for mutant control and tracking. I think they are working on a form of Sentinel over here."

"I'm going to need to speak with Charles right away."

"Logan what should I do?" she pleaded. She hated how desperate she sounded.

"Sit tight, Rogue. We can't compromise anything with the Thieves just yet," Logan answered. "I need you to watch Gambit like a hawk, though."

Rogue sighed. After what she'd said to Remy, it was very likely she had already compromised things. She doubted he wanted to be anywhere near her right now.

"You okay?" Logan asked. His voice was thick with concern.

She sniffed sadly, forcing a smile. "Yeah… fine."

"He treatin' you well?"

"Yeah. No problems there."

"Good," Logan answered with solid satisfaction. "Oh! Kitty wants to talk to you, mind if I hand you over? She's jumping around like a kid off Ritalin."

"Yeah, I've missed Kitty the past few days," she answered. "I could use some girl bonding time."

"Take care, Rogue. I'll keep in touch."

"Bye, Logan," she answered sadly.

Kitty bounded onto the line like a breath of fresh air. "So has he made any moves on you yet?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"No!" Rogue answered sharply, trying to sound indignant. Secretly, she wanted to talk about Remy and loved Kitty for bringing it up. "What gave you that stupid idea?"

"Seriously, Rogue, the guy is practically a walking hard-on for you."

Rogue rolled her eyes. Obviously Kitty had been around Bobby again, trash talking.

"He is not."

"He's terrified of and attracted to you at the same time. What more could a girl want?"

"You only say that because you're not the one married to him. Most times he's a complete jerk with little disregard for anyone but himself."

"But he likes you."

"Says who?"

"Um, he picked you over me _and_ Bella Donna."

"Because he just had every right to do that, didn't he?" Rogue clipped back.

"Come on, Rogue. Try and look at it from his point of view. I'm pretty sure he didn't want to get married either. He saw you, liked you, and went with door C instead of A or B. You can't tell me you wouldn't have tried the same if you were in his position. You'd want the one you liked, whether he was an option or not."

"He set me up and tricked me into marriage. I would never do that to anyone!"

"I'm not saying he went about it the right way, but you have to look at his mental conditioning. What do you suppose he's been taught to do his entire life?"

Rogue sighed. "Cheat, steal and lie," she mumbled. She hated it when Kitty went all psychobabble on her.

"Exactly! So you see, from his point of view, he didn't do anything wrong. He thinks he did something absolutely brilliant and ingenious."

Rogue made a grim face. She hated understanding him a little bit better. She didn't want to try and get along with him. It made things harder. She wanted to ignore him and hope he'd go away.

Gambit was an incredibly hard man to ignore. He had one of those personalities that infuriated and compelled her all at the same time. He kept himself around her as much as possible, even when he knew she was furious with him.

He was always there. Waiting. Biding his time for something. A white flag, perhaps? Was he waiting for her to surrender to him? It hadn't really occurred to her that he might actually _like_ her, and that all his annoying habits were his way of saying he liked her.

She wasn't good with people. She liked her solitary Friday nights and her empty Saturday mornings. She had very little understanding of 'boy likes girl'. The best comparison for that was Bobby and Kitty. Remy did not act shy and awkward like Bobby at all.

"All I'm saying is just try and give him a chance. You'll be much happier if the two of you can at least get along," Kitty said in a mothering tone. "If not for your own sake, do it for the team."

"I'll try," Rogue muttered as Kitty let her go. Somehow talking with Kitty did not make her feel all that much better. It made her feel worse. Getting along with Remy was easier said than done at this point. Feeling lower than low, she changed back into her pajamas and crawled back into bed.

He hadn't arrived back to the hotel room until very late, and after their fight, she wasn't sure how to approach him. He seemed generally surprised that she was still awake.

"I didn't think you'd still be up," he spoke softly, avoiding her eyes.

"I was waiting for you," she answered and she swore he flinched.

He sat down on his side of the bed, keeping his back to her. "I don't like doing it, okay?" He sighed in exasperation. "I'm bound by Thieves code. I have no choice."

"Remy—"

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to know you're the traitor to your race?" He turned to her then. Desperation and guilt pooled up in his eyes.

Rogue swallowed hard. She couldn't imagine the agony and self-loathing he must suffer on a daily basis because of this.

"I'm sorry. I never should have said the things I said," she apologized.

"Why?" He gave a bitter laugh. "It's the truth."

"It doesn't mean I should have said them," she answered quietly.

He stiffened. "Look, I don't need your pity or sympathy," he snarled defensively. "I'm perfectly capable of—" His words died abruptly when she impulsively hugged him. He sat frozen in shock, not sure what the hell he should be doing. She was touching him of her own free will and not recoiling in disgust.

His insides stirred excitedly from the warmth of her body softly enveloping his. It wasn't meant to be anything more than a hug. He knew that. He fought the incredible urge to make a move, but his resistance waned. He couldn't help it—she wasn't wearing a bra. His arms slid slowly around her waist and up her back, drawing her closer to him.

She didn't resist his advances, but at the same time, he felt she didn't entirely welcome them either. She remained hesitant in his arms, so he moved slower than he normally would have. His fingers trailed gently over her back as he held her.

He wished that he had been more prepared for this. He still had on his thieving gear, and wished he could change first, or at the very least remove his gloves. He didn't dare pull away from her and break the moment for fear that it'd be gone when he came back. He was lucky to have gotten this far, holding her tightly against him. His next move of progression would be to softly cup her face in the palm of his hand and tilt her lips towards his.

A single kiss could take him quite far, and he was banking on it. She seemed worried and unsure, a natural response, she barely knew him. This would be a good way to get to know him, and quickly.

She allowed him to caress her cheek with his gloved hand, but the moment he leaned in for a kiss, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do this," she apologized with the same worried expression.

He didn't let her go as quickly as he had last time. She struggled against him before he asked, "Why not?"

"Because…" She hesitated. "I don't want to."

Something painful passed in her eyes and he knew she was lying. She hadn't been schooled to conceal her emotions as well as he had. Twice now, she had pushed him away. The first time he had thought he'd misread her. This time, he knew she wanted to, but something held her back.

He was all for 'no means no' and whatnot, but he wanted a better explanation than what she'd given him. Call it guilt on his part, but he wanted a straight answer. After all, he knew nothing about her, nothing about her past, her interests, nothing.

Questions he hadn't thought about raced through his mind. Why hadn't she been presented to him first before Kitty? She was the eldest, proper protocol stated that she should have been presented first, unless…

She had already been promised to someone else.

Maybe she was in love with her betrothed, and Remy had come along and ruined her life. It explained why she hadn't been presented to him first. It explained her original and current reluctance to him, and even her prudish, modest nature. She hadn't fallen willingly to his charms because she loved another man. It made perfect sense now. She still had loyalties and feelings to man she could never have.

All because Remy didn't want to marry Bella Donna or Kitty.

He was sick with jealousy and guilt. She was his now, and he wouldn't tolerate her affection for another man, even if that other man had been promised her first.

He wanted to yell at her, threaten her, force her to love him, but none of that would work. It would only push her further away. She wasn't in love with him. He may have gained the right to her through marriage, but her heart belonged to someone else.

And Remy desperately wanted her heart.

He didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want her to confirm her love for another man. He wanted to pretend that everything was fine and that she could still be his.

"What will it take to make you mine?" he whispered in complete sorrow.

"A miracle," she answered sadly, sliding from his grasp.

He understood.

It was impossible.

She returned to her side of the bed, turning her back to him and sinking deep into the covers.

He had no chance in hell with her. Even as he climbed into bed beside her, careful to be above the sheet, he knew.

She would never be his.

He'd doomed them both.


	12. Chapter 11

Strained.

Things between them were strained.

Remy had left her alone since their last night in Russia. It had been over a week since they returned from Moscow, and Rogue never saw him around the manor. She never saw him at night or in the mornings.

If he still slept in the same bed with her, she didn't know. She didn't know if he snuck in after she was asleep and snuck out before she awoke. She tried waiting up for him, sometimes until three or four in the morning, but he was never in the room when she was awake.

He didn't eat with her anymore. Suppers were spent with Henri, who revealed very little about his brother and his whereabouts.

It was exactly what she had wanted—to be left alone, but not under these circumstances. Something had happened in Russia. He'd opened up to her, bared his soul the tiniest bit for her and she couldn't do the same. She couldn't explain to him why she didn't want him, couldn't want him. Since the night she'd pushed him away, he had gone away. He'd distanced himself from her.

And she hated it.

She couldn't explain why it had upset her so much. She had never liked him, never wanted him. But now that he was gone, she missed him.

She missed his cocky response to her words. Missed that cheeky grin. Missed the way he smelled, and even missed the way he managed to spark her temper.

She even started to worry that he wouldn't come with her when she returned to New York. Her bags were packed and she was already aboard the jet. Henri and Jean-Luc waved from the tarmac to see her off. Remy was nowhere in sight. It made her chest ache. She resolved that Remy wasn't coming with her. He was staying behind and didn't even have the decency to see her off. She slumped down miserably in her chair, fighting off her anger and disappointment yet again.

Minutes before take off, Remy arrived on board, and her heart immediately went at ease. She had never felt so giddy at being proven wrong. He was coming with her. She couldn't deny the relief she felt seeing him on the plane.

He didn't sit beside her. Instead, he sat across the aisle from her. She watched as Remy tipped his head back and closed his eyes, making it clear he had every intention of sleeping through the flight. He had earphones on and ignored her. He made no effort to acknowledge her or even give her a smile. As far as he was concerned, she didn't exist. He was far better at ignoring her than she was at ignoring him.

She had never for a single moment believed that she would crave his attention now that it was gone. She tried to broach conversation with him a few times, but she was like a ghost to him, and eventually Rogue simply gave up. She was tired of fighting with him all the time. If he wanted to be a jerk and ignore her, well that was fine. She'd deal with it when they landed.

Her steely determination still didn't cancel out her disappointment. She wished he'd talk to her again. She wasn't even entirely sure what was wrong. It didn't seem fair that he should ignore her simply because she pulled away from the physical aspect of their relationship.

It was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

It was obvious to Remy right upon introductions that none of these people were related. He had his suspicions that even Kitty and Rogue weren't actually sisters by blood. At first, he had assumed Rogue had the southern accent that Kitty didn't, simply because she had lived abroad. Now he wasn't sure whether or not Rogue was really Logan's daughter.

Everything his family had been led to believe seemed vastly different to what he was actually seeing at the mansion. He had to give Wolverine credit for pulling one over on Jean-Luc. Not many people could. Still, he could sense the family atmosphere within these people, and it proved to him that although these people were not blood relatives, they were still family.

It didn't stop Remy from silently critiquing every male introduced to him. Practically every man at the mansion proved to be a threat to him. He knew that Logan and Cyclops were out of the running for Rogue's heart. Both men had been present in New Orleans, and had made no objections or challenges to Rogue's marriage. The younger man, Bobby was crossed off Remy's list because of his age. It still left plenty of men to be wary of.

Remy instantly despised the man Forge, especially when Rogue had excitedly hugged him. His hand subconsciously curled into a tense fist. Remy was also wary of the sophisticated Warren. Both were around Rogue's age and both made very plausible suitors. He was suspicious of Hank McCoy despite his age, but only because Rogue displayed open affection for that man. The man, Nightcrawler gained his suspicions as well. Rogue seemed to be on too friendly terms with him, regardless of his grotesque appearance.

Remy kept himself possessively at Rogue's side and was just short of growling at any of these new men. To his intense frustration, Rogue gave him no indication as to which man her heart belonged to, but he was sure it had to be one of them. He started to plot all the ways he could get her to reveal who her secret lover was, when Logan politely stole Rogue away to speak with her in private, leaving Remy alone with his new 'team'.

"You must be starved," Kitty finally spoke up. "We were just about to have lunch."

Remy followed the team cautiously to the dining room, taking careful note that Forge sat down beside him. Perhaps the man was inconspicuously sizing him up. Bobby sat across from him and watched him with intense curiosity, much like a small child. Remy could tell the guy had something he was itching to ask.

"What?" Remy finally asked, fringing on annoyance.

Bobby glanced down at his plate. "N-nothing," he stuttered quietly.

Remy sighed. He was being unnecessarily rude all because one of these men had something he wanted.

"Just ask and be done with it," Remy answered.

Bobby looked up excitedly. "I was just wondering how you and Rogue… _you know_, do it."

"Bobby!" Kitty gasped in embarrassment as Forge dropped his spoon and Warren gave a disapproving frown. The table went silent with embarrassment.

Remy didn't as much as blink before answering, "I would expect a man of your age to already understand the mechanics of that." His tone was droll and sarcastic, but he took careful note of the various reactions his competition gave. "And if you don't, I'm certainly not going to explain it."

"No! I mean with her mutat—Ow!" Bobby interjected as Kitty elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Remy answered slowly, suddenly having a fairly good idea where this was going.

"Then you haven't fully encountered Rogue," Warren answered curtly. "There's your answer, Bobby. Now I suggest you try to remember your manners."

Bobby gave a sheepish smile. "I wasn't the only one wondering," he admitted, shooting a look to Kitty.

Remy reassessed the situation with this new information. From what he'd just gathered, it all implied that Rogue had no control over her mutation.

That couldn't be right.

He had asked her about it before and she'd…well, she'd never really given him a straight answer.

And he and Rogue never did finish their conversation concerning it…

Funny how some things could easily be brushed aside as nothing when they actually meant everything. Remy sat stewing quietly over his new discovery. Rogue hadn't just lied—she'd managed to avoid the topic all together.

She really _did_ belong in the Thieves Guild.

"Obviously, Rogue's absorption keeps her at a distance from people," Forge explained when Remy didn't answer or add to the conversation. "I've been trying to modify the inhibitor collar for her, but you know how stubborn she is. Says she doesn't want to get used to false contact with people."

It was all Remy needed to confirm that she had been lying to him. She didn't have any control, and he'd stupidly put himself in danger, thinking otherwise. He got up from the table, concealing his fury and left the room to find her immediately. The rest of the team looked at each other in confusion.

"I told you he was a little strange," Kitty said. "He seems to have a tendency to do whatever the hell he wants to."

* * *

Rogue sat stiffly in the small study off of the main hall, listening to Logan. She had been expecting this sort of speech from him when she arrived. She hadn't heard anything from him after she'd phoned him in Moscow, so it didn't surprise her to be immediately briefed once she was back at home.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I know you wanted to have your room all to yourself. But after what you told me about the Thieves working with Kelly, I don't trust him on his own," Logan said. "You won't have to share your bed. We've moved a separate one for him into your room already."

"It's okay, Logan. If Jean-Luc or someone else from the Guild pays an unexpected visit, this will keep us covered," Rogue answered. She was actually happy to have to share a room with Remy. He'd have to stop avoiding her sometime.

"I need you to keep a close eye on him. I haven't been able to reach Xavier for a proper explanation. Until I speak with Chuck, I want him under close supervision. You're the most likely candidate to baby sit him for obvious reasons, _Mrs. LeBeau_."

The doors burst open, and a highly agitated Remy entered the room uninvited. Logan simply raised his eyebrows as Remy walked straight up to Rogue, completely disregarding Logan all together.

"We need to talk—now," Remy demanded angrily.

Startled by his openly hostile behaviour, Rogue instantly reverted to her own callous demeanour. She crossed her arms with a caustic glare. "Oh, so now you're talking to me again?"

"Damn right I'm talking to you. You owe me an explanation, and I want the truth!"

Rogue narrowed her eyes. She had no clue what he was talking about. He had been the one ignoring her.

"I owe you jack shit, especially when you ignore me an entire week! You owe _me_ an explanation!" Rogue countered back angrily.

"You deliberately withheld the details of your mutation from me! You think I like the possibility of having my mind robbed?" Remy snarled.

"Easy, Gumbo—" Logan interrupted.

"Logan, I can handle this!" Rogue barked, squaring off with Remy. "I've been very careful not to touch you! You think I _want_ you in my head?"

"I asked you point blank on our wedding night if you had control of it!"

"And I distinctly remember telling you that if you didn't touch me, we didn't have a problem!"

"Yeah well…" He faltered. "You should have been clearer."

"How much more clear can I make it? '_Don't touch me'_ pretty well covers it!"

"Um, gee, I don't know? Maybe '_Hey Remy, I don't have control of my mutation_' would have worked better!" he shouted furiously. "This is not what I had in mind when I married you!"

"And I never wanted to marry you in the first place, or did you forget that?" she shouted back. "Do you think I have any desire to share any of my personal business with you? You set me up! You got full well what you deserved!"

"You didn't even put up a fight to marry me! You actually convinced my father that it was a great idea!"

"Had we not needed you on this team, believe me—you would have been unconscious more than once during your 'courtship'!"

"I thought you just said you didn't want me in your mind?" He sneered.

"I don't, but it would have been worth it just to get you to leave me the hell alone!"

"If you'd have just told me the truth, believe me, I _would_ have left you the hell alone!" Remy raged. "I never agreed to a life of celibacy!"

"Neither did I!" she shouted back.

It was at that moment when Remy knew he'd pushed it too far. The look on her face said it all. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and if he kept looking at her, she was going to cry. He'd won the screaming match, and had managed to hurt her.

And it didn't feel good.

Logan stepped in between them. "Okay, you two that's enou—"

"You stay out of this!" Rogue snapped, regaining her anger quickly.

Logan put his hands up in shocked surrender. "I'll just leave you two alone to work this out," Logan grumbled as he left the room, balling his hands into fists. He made sure to close the door behind him. Not that it did any good to drown out their continued screaming.

It was no big surprise that the rest of the team was hanging around outside the door unsuccessfully trying to act like they weren't listening.

"The way they go at each other's throats would make you think they really were a married couple," Emma commented.

"They _are_ really married," Kitty hissed.

"Well, you wouldn't think it was arranged with that much pent up passion crackling between them," Emma replied offhandedly.

"Passion? They're out for blood!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Oh, Robert," Emma began in a patronizing tone. "You understand so little about grown up matters."

Bobby scrunched his face up in offense. "I understand fighting, and what they're doing in there is fighting."

Emma laughed as though Bobby was the stupidest boy in the world. "Trust me, Robert. If they could touch, they wouldn't be screaming themselves blue in there."

Minutes later, the door burst open and Rogue stormed out of the room, vibrating with anger. Short on her heels, Remy stalked after her, just as angry, but a little guiltier. He refused to let her go, which was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Call him a glutton for punishment, but he wasn't leaving her.

They ended up upstairs in their room, away from the rest of the team and their eavesdropping. Once completely alone, Remy softened. This had gone too far.

"Chere, about what I said, I didn't mean it like that," he answered quickly with a pleading tone.

"Yeah," she answered, blinking back tears, "yeah, you did."

There was no forgiveness in her eyes for what he'd said. In one angry outburst he'd managed to tear down any sort of progress he'd made with her over the past few weeks. Trying to distract herself, she began unpacking her bags.

"Chere, I—"

"Stop calling me that!" Rogue hissed, tearing open her bags.

Remy found his opening. She'd fallen back into an old argument. One he had always managed to weasel out of.

"Whatever you say, ma petite femme."

"Don't call me that either!" she huffed.

"Then what am I to call you? Madame LeBeau?"

"Certainly not that!" she snapped, pulling clothes from one of her bags. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Non."

"Just leave me alone."

He should have been doing whatever she asked of him. That would have been the correct course of action. Leave her alone and let her cool off. Then approach her later. But Remy's thought patterns didn't work that way.

"Non," he answered stubbornly.

Her head shot up fiercely and those emerald eyes shot daggers. "Leave me alone," she growled again.

"Non," he replied. "Not until you let me apologize _and_ accept it."

"Fine," she answered coolly. "You're sorry and I accept your apology. Now leave me alone."

"Don't trivialize this." He glowered. "I'm serious."

"So am I," she snipped.

He was losing his patience again with her. Honestly, he had to fight with her in order to apologize? It was simply ridiculous and he knew it. Yet he still took the bait when she tempted his annoyance. He knew she was in no mood to hear him out. She was much happier at the moment being angry with him. But for the life of him, he couldn't leave her alone. Her sharp anger came on like a wild tempest, rolling him under beneath its waves. He couldn't leave her alone because her anger was the closest he could get to passion from her.

She was positively stunning in her anger. Her eyes shone vibrantly, her skin flushed, and every so often, she'd bite her lip ferociously to keep from saying something she might regret later.

It was no use to keep on this way. As her anger increased, so did his arousal. There was absolutely no point in working himself up in such a way. He couldn't have her the way he wanted to, and the masochist in him came out to play, deliciously enjoying the agony of never tasting that glorious body. Of never putting that angry fire out with his lips.

He advanced towards her with determination. She dodged.

"Don't come near me," she hissed, pulling off a glove.

He watched the fabric flutter to the floor. Remy took a careful step away from her. "So that's how you want to play this?" he asked cautiously. "I'm still not leaving—"

"Fine. If you're staying, it'll be because you're unconscious," she countered, tugging off her second glove.


	13. Chapter 12

Rogue lunged at him in full force. Remy ducked away from her in a panic. Again, he'd pushed too far. It was as though his subconscious wanted to be caught. It was sick, but he couldn't help it. He'd provoked her, and now she was really mad. For the first time in ages he felt real fear, and it was exhilarating. He darted around the room, effectively dodging her and her advances. He loved every second of her chasing him. Everything would be fine and remain fun so long as she didn't catch him. Eventually he'd wear her out, and in her exhaustion her anger would wane. Then they'd be able to speak reasonably to each other—at least that's what he kept telling himself.

He had not expected her to launch herself over one of the beds. She caught him in mid air and the two tumbled into a painful roll onto the hardwood flooring. The cat had caught her mouse.

Gambit had ended up on top of her, pinning her quickly to the floor and carefully avoiding her exposed hands. It was too close of a call for his liking, and he knew this madness she'd inspired in him had to stop. She struggled angrily underneath him as he tried yet again to reason with her.

"Chere, there has got to be a better way to do this."

Her eyes turned a darker green. "You're right. There _is_ a better way to do this."

She stopped struggling in his arms. Remy made his mistake in taking his eyes off of her face to keep an eye on her bare hands. He knew she was up to something, and in the barest of seconds, her lips were on his.

Rogue felt the panic wash over him as her lips touched his. She knew he knew what she could do. Remy made his second mistake in letting go of her arms in an attempt to pull away from her. Like lightning, she moved her arms tightly around his neck, prolonging the kiss.

Something was wrong. She could feel his panic and his fear about going under, about being absorbed, but it wasn't coming straight from his mind. It was a general feeling she got, more of an intuitive thing.

It didn't feel like it normally did when she touched someone.

Confused, she held the contact longer with him than she'd ever tried with anyone before. He was still conscious and still struggling to get away from her grasp. She should have been absorbing him. His mind should have been hers to access by now. More importantly, _he should have been unconscious_.

She pulled her lips from his and stared at him in bewilderment. He stared back with an entirely different expression, one that closely resembled a deer caught in the headlights. He was just as spooked as she was, but for entirely different reasons. Having never been absorbed by her before, he was under the impression that he had been. Only she seemed to realize that her mutation hadn't worked on him.

He scrambled away from her, weaving out of her now loose grasp on him. He backed up against the side of his bed. They stared at each other from across the room.

Compelled by a mixture of curiosity and idiocy she moved towards him again. His breathing quickened as she approached him, but he didn't make any movement to escape. She crawled up to him until her face was inches from his.

"Don't," he whispered desperately as she tried kissing him again.

She got nothing but a kiss from the contact.

"Oh my God," she whispered in disbelief when she pulled away from him a second time. He shut his eyes tightly when she raised her bare hand to brush across his face.

Still nothing.

She could touch him freely.

She was ready to try with her other hand and eagerly reached for him again.

"Haven't you seen enough?" he shot angrily at her, still not knowing that her mutation wasn't working on him.

She would have thought by now it would have been obvious to him.

"No," she answered in a daze.

"You have no right."

It was the first time she'd ever heard fear in his voice.

"You owe me," she answered softly, before bringing her lips to his a third time. She couldn't resist it really. She'd never been able to do this with anyone before.

Like a mad scientist on the brink of a mind-altering discovery she kept at him, moving her body to perch on top of his while deepening the kiss. She forced her tongue past his lips and he allowed it. It was deafeningly cruel that the sole person she hated more than anyone else was the sole person she could touch.

And he had no idea.

It served him right to be in a false state of panic and fear after what he'd done to her. He was trembling slightly beneath her lips, and she couldn't help but push things further.

She knew it was wrong to keep him in the dark over her discovery, but he deserved to think she was stealing his mind. After a few minutes, he'd managed to pull his lips from hers.

"Please, Chere," he begged in a bare whisper. "No more."

He looked like he was going to cry. She instantly realized the power she had over him. In a matter of minutes she had broken the man. What was in his mind and memories that was so terrible that he'd been stripped of every ounce of cocky self confidence he normally portrayed?

She sat on top of him, pondering what her next course of action should be. She could definitely use this to her advantage, although it was a horribly wrong thing to do.

It was hardly fair to lord his memories over him, especially when she had no idea what they were. But, it was hardly fair of him to do the things he had done to her. The playing field had simply been leveled. That was all. Now he knew what it felt like to be placed in a situation that left him desperate.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to stop." She heard herself say. "You took my freedom. It seems only fair that I should get to take something from you."

His body shuddered, but he nodded slightly. "An eye for an eye," he whispered. "I understand, yet you are still the cruelest of women."

"A kiss is hardly cruel," she answered.

"It's not the kiss," he answered slowly. "It's what you take with it."

It was wrong; horribly, unbelievably wrong, but she found her lips on his again. His body was a drug to her, a sweet, delicious package of temptation. The more her lips touched his, the more she wanted him. She could justify this temptation, separating her hatred for him with her deceitful lie and masking her desire with revenge.

All the things she had ever wanted to do with a man she could do with him, it was not an opportunity she was willing to pass up. She trailed her lips softly from his, following the nape of his neck and tasting the sweet salt of his skin.

He let out a low, despairing moan when she reached his ear, gently nipping at his lobe with her teeth. She had terrified the hell out of him, and at the same time, turned him on. She could feel him hard against her as she sat in his lap. It sent electric tremors of warmth though her entire body. His body had betrayed him, and she secretly delighted in that fact.

"You're enjoying this." She sighed, enthralled by this new sensation. Not once had she ever been aware of the effect she could have on a man, or the effect he could have on her.

He wouldn't answer her.

"I hate you," he whispered in shame after a few silent moments.

With those three little words, she gave in. She wasn't the tormenting type. She had taken things too far and the guilt behind her actions sunk in. He may have tricked her into marriage, but at least he believed he had a good reason for it. She had no reason for this other than revenge and anger.

She sighed and pulled away from him, still sitting on his legs.

"My mutation doesn't seem to work on you," she confessed quietly.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Think about it, Remy. You should have been unconscious over ten minutes ago."

His jaw twitched. "You mean all this time, you were… it was only… You didn't absorb _anything_?"

She nodded.

He pushed her off of him abruptly, his hands shaking as he climbed to his feet. "You made me think… you… that's sick, Rogue," he spat angrily. "You can't just do that sort of thing to people!"

His words hit a nerve with her.

"Oh what? I'm not allowed to play nasty? I'm not allowed some sort of vengeance? So I used you. Big deal. Now you know what it feels like," She replied back hotly.

"That's not the point!" he shouted.

"Then what is?" she asked. She hadn't thought he'd react like this at all. He should have been happy he hadn't been absorbed.

"Never mind," he answered bitterly, turning away from her and stalking into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him.

Despite all her better judgment, she followed him. She was not willing to let it go. She grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Mon Dieu!" he cried in alarm at her intrusion. He'd had a moment to splash water on his face before she'd invaded his privacy.

"Tell me," she demanded.

He clenched his jaw shut and turned angrily from her, resting his weight on his hands against the counter top.

"Tell me!" she demanded again.

"I—" He paused. "I _liked_ it, okay?"

"Is that all?" she asked a little confused. She'd already gathered that he'd liked it. His body had pretty much given that away.

"Do you have any idea at all how fucked up that is?"

She thought about it for a moment and could see his point. She had basically tormented him with the ruse of stealing his mind, exposing all his darkest secrets and thoughts and he'd found himself enjoying it. Except she didn't really believe that was the aspect he'd been enjoying.

"Do you think that maybe what you really liked was me?" She stepped into the bathroom. "That maybe you liked it when I kissed you?"

"I don't know," he answered with a shaky voice.

"Well," she began hesitantly. "I know I liked kissing you. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it so much."

He gave a sort of nervous, forced half laugh.

"Remy?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm… I'm going to try kissing you again. Okay?"

He pulled away from the counter and looked at her with a lost expression that hardly fit his normal demeanour.

"Okay."

"And you can decide if you like it."

She gingerly stepped forward and tilted her head up towards him. He leaned down and their lips met safely, innocently. She nervously moved her arms around his neck. It was all very awkward and clumsier than it had been before. Still, the same feeling of awe and excitement rolled over her as it did before. She began to slowly kiss him, and soon their tongues danced together in a tender bliss.

She felt his arms move around her waist before he tugged her closer to him. Remy spun her around swiftly, lifting her body up onto the bathroom counter. She moved her legs tightly around his waist drawing him closer still. She could feel him harden again against her pelvis, and she deepened the kiss.

He pulled his lips breathlessly from hers. "It's you," he moaned quietly. "It's definitely you that I like."

It was like he'd said the magic words, because suddenly she needed more of him. She couldn't possibly get enough of him, and slipped her hands hungrily up under his shirt, wanting to feel every inch of him.

Rogue had always liked to believe that if the opportunity to physically touch another human being had ever arisen, she wouldn't get carried away. This thought dimly ran through her mind as she furiously yanked Remy's shirt over his head.

His mouth trailed down her neck with hurried, eager nips causing her to gasp in pleasure. Instinctively she pulled him closer, roughly grabbing his hair. Remy gave a low growl before increasing the pressure and using just a touch more teeth. White-hot notes of bliss danced excitedly throughout her body. So this was what she'd been missing out on.

His hands moved up under her shirt, teasing with the idea of removing it as she let him wander over her curves beneath the material. He started to pull her shirt up and she became nervous.

"Wait." She breathed.

He let out a disappointed groan. His hands moved chastely to her waist. His head rested at a halt, buried in her neck. "I'm burning for you, ma Cherie," he whispered into her neck. "S'il te plait ne me fais pas supplier."

"I just think we should think this through—"

"I already have—countless nights of thinking," he answered before moving his lips along her neck again, planting convincing kisses.

"I've never—"

"You're in good hands, I promise," he murmured as he gently nudged her shirt up.

She made a slight protest as her managed to remove her top. Her protest was quickly replaced with a soft moan as his mouth moved down her throat to her cleavage. His mouth was incredibly hot against her skin. It was difficult to remember all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this as his lips and tongue continued to work over the sensitive skin of her breasts. She stiffened when she realized her bra was falling away. She hadn't even felt him undo the clasps.

"Wait," she said again, a little more panicked than last time.

He stopped immediately and tipped his face up towards her, awaiting her next command. She couldn't bear the look in his eyes. All of the same patience and determination that she'd seen in him in Russia shone through with want and desire. All he wanted was her. And unlike her, he could easily forget everything between them for a single chance to completely have her… and it was very flattering.

"This is too fast… and … and this doesn't fix any of our problems," she spoke up nervously.

He gave her slow, sly smile that barely covered all his devious thoughts. It was a smile to make a girl abandon all common sense.

"We'll both be less mean, and I guarantee it'll solve at least one of our problems," he replied with a wink before his head tipped back down to her breasts. He promptly searched out a bare nipple, gently circling the soft flesh with his tongue as painstakingly slow as possible.

She cried out in pleasure, arching her back towards him. His hands moved over her skin at a snail's pace before cupping her breasts, while his mouth moved in a taunting tease between the two.

Remy's lips trailed feverishly from her breasts and down her body following an erotic rhythm that nearly drove her insane with ecstasy. His hands moved deliciously to her waist again, holding her tightly. Every fiber of her being begged him to continue; except she knew what they were doing should be impossible. That one tiny detail nagged at her, constantly interrupting the moment and her increasing desire.

Remy wasn't supposed to be able to touch her skin without the effects of her mutation kicking in. Before she took this any further, she had to know why her mutation no longer worked. It was the safe, logical thing to do.

Regretfully, she gently pushed him off of her, and reluctantly he stopped.

"We have to stop. I need to find out what's going on with my mutation," she said breathlessly. "By all accounts and experience I've had, you should have been unconscious numerous times over. I need to go see Hank in the lab."

"You want to go to the lab _right now_?" he asked with a disappointed grimace.

"Yes."

"Like this very second? Because I'm not entirely sure that my body agrees with that idea right now."

"This shouldn't be possible—"

"Labs are huge mood breakers," he argued earnestly.

She snickered. "My mutation isn't working right, and you're worried we're not going to finish this."

"It is a big possibility, and it is forthright in my mind at the present moment," he admitted before giving her a devilish smile. "I say we conduct our own little physical experiments first before taking this discovery to the lab."

He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. Rogue was well aware that he was turning on his charm and persuasive skills at full blast.

"What do you say, ma cherie?"

Rogue sighed. "It's a tempting offer—believe me, but I just think it'd be safer if we checked this out first."

Remy groaned and rolled his eyes as he stiffly pulled away from her. He went to retrieve his shirt from the floor. He sullenly slid the crumpled fabric back over his body.

"Let's get this over and done with." He moped sourly in defeat.

* * *

**Translations:** "_S'il te plait ne me fais pas supplier_." – "Please don't make me beg."


	14. Chapter 13

Twenty minutes later, Remy was being poked, prodded, scanned and studied like some crazy lab experiment. He rolled his eyes impatiently. Of course it would have to be him and not her who turned out to be the phenomenon. It was quickly discovered that Rogue still had her mutation when she absorbed a little bit of both Hank and Forge within mere seconds. With Rogue's mutation still intact for everyone but Remy, all attention had turned curiously in his direction.

"Absolutely incredible." Hank marveled as he and Forge looked over many of Remy's test results.

"What?" both Rogue and Remy asked simultaneously.

"It's his mutation," Forge explained. "He can produce and manipulate kinetic energy, _and_ employ it into things."

"Already knew that," Remy interrupted, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't." Rogue frowned. It occurred to her that with all the time she had spent with Remy, she actually had no idea what his mutation even was. It made her suddenly uncomfortable that she had so eagerly allowed Remy to become physically intimate with her while she knew so little about him. It made her feel cheap and needy, like a drunk tramp in a bar.

"It appears that he's somehow able to produce an organic version of the inhibitor collar without even trying. Static energy seems to emanate from him," Forge explained. "It's quite remarkable to encounter such a mutation."

"This 'static energy' appears to be vast amounts of untapped energy awaiting your disposal," Hank added, addressing Remy. "It seems to buzz around you constantly, which in turn makes you able to touch Rogue. Your mutation interferes with hers in a rather beneficial form."

"I'd say you lucked out on the husband lottery, Rogue." Forge laughed. "Gambit may be the only person you're ever able to touch unless—"

"I'm not wearing that damn collar." Rogue replied adamantly. She hated the idea of eternally relying on a collar to suppress and control her mutation. It was unnatural.

The look of disappointment on Forge's face was apparent. "But you're the perfect test subject—"

"I ain't a guinea pig!" Rogue snapped. She got up and headed towards the exit. "Gambit's mutation has nothing to do with me, so I'll be going now."

Remy politely thanked both Forge and Beast before leaving the lab himself. He caught up to Rogue quickly, puzzled by her quick temper.

"Mind explaining what just happened in there?" he asked calmly.

"Apparently your mutation repels mine."

"I meant with the collar."

Rogue shifted her eyes uncomfortably. Remy knew instantly that he'd tapped onto a touchy subject with her.

"What good would that stupid collar do for me in the long run?" Rogue sighed. "It won't take my powers away permanently or teach me how to control them. False hope is all it is."

"But you could touch people for a little while."

She gave a faint smile. "I think I'd easily become addicted to it then. And prolonged use isn't safe. Forge hasn't gotten that far with it yet. The collar is unstable and crude at best, and I'd very much like to keep my life, thank you."

She glanced away nervously, and Remy suspected she was unsure whether or not she should have revealed something so personal to him. It was a tense situation. An hour ago they had gone from screaming at each other, to frantically groping each other in a bathroom, to lab tests, and finally to this moment right here. This awkward moment of tentatively trusting the other a little bit more.

"Well, Chere, it looks like I'm all you've got, so by all means—touch away," Remy answered gallantly spreading his arms out in a lavish 'come get it' gesture. It was something Remy did best, using charm and humour to lighten up uncomfortable situations.

She laughed out loud, and shoved him playfully. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"With you? Oui." Remy effortlessly roped his arm around her waist. "I believe we had some tests of our own to conduct concerning this new discovery of our _very_ compatible mutations."

He'd actually made her face flush an adorable red.

"I'm not so sure sleeping together is going to change the fact that the only thing compatible between us _is_ mutation."

"That's why it's an experiment."

Rogue jerked her body away from his in alarm. "I'm not sleeping with you as an experiment!" she cried indignantly.

"Then how about because you like me?" Remy coaxed as he seamlessly wormed his arm back around her.

"I never said I _liked_ you," Rogue argued.

"Ah, but you did say you liked kissing me," Remy answered quickly, drawing her face up to his. "And in order to like kissing me, some part of you must like me."

"That's the stupidest logic I've—"

Remy quickly cut her off as he covered his lips over hers. Within seconds she melted willingly into his arms, kissing him back. It was amazing how quickly he had managed to sway her resistance. It meant only one thing to him. She wanted him.

She could make up all the excuses she wanted to, but deep down she _wanted_ him. He could almost taste her desire for him on her lips. Remy was well aware of the heady rush of emotions she must be feeling right now. A huge discovery had been made today. One that he was sure would solidify their relationship. He was practically bubbling over with triumph.

He was the only known man able to touch her.

For Remy, it put his mind at ease. He'd agonized over the countless men she may or may not have been attracted to, and now one single thing set him apart from the rest. He alone had the one thing she wanted most from another human being.

The ability to touch her.

And he planned on doing just that.

Morally, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was taking advantage of her. She was brand new—right out of the box. He was treading dangerously fast into virgin territory with total abandon. She had every right to stall and hesitate with him, but at the same time, he'd been dying the past few weeks in celibacy hell.

There was very little objecting going on with her right now, and Remy took it as a positive sign. He decided to see just how far she would actually let him go. Then he would try to weasel his way further and further until he got what he wanted. He'd steal her heart in no time flat from whoever held it once he showed her what all the real joys of being married entailed. Soon, her former lover would be only a ghost of a memory to her.

Working as quickly as he possibly could, he managed to guide her back to their room and gain them total privacy behind the closed door. His body was on fire for her as he tugged her with him to one of the beds.

She moaned softly underneath him as he pushed his body roughly against hers. Angels on high could not have sounded sweeter than her delicate moans. Completely overtaken with lust and a sense of proving to her that he was the better male, Remy went straight to where they had left off. He was intent on giving her the most unforgettable, pleasurable experience.

Rogue couldn't get enough of him. She hadn't dared object to moving back to their room for privacy. She had abandoned all common sense and responsibility. At this point it was a matter of want versus need.

She wanted to feel all the things she'd missed out on. What she _needed_ to do was calm down and take things slowly. At this rate, it was likely she'd regret what she was doing with Remy right now. It was difficult to think straight with him moving at a breakneck speed.

She liked it. He may have been the most despicable man on the planet the majority of the time, but she couldn't say no to him right now. She'd been denying her attraction to him for weeks, and now that she could touch him, the mixture was irresistible. Suddenly Remy LeBeau had quickly become the most attractive man in the world, and she could forget every single fault and personality flaw he had.

He looked at her with awe and delight as she allowed him to remove her top again. His hands moved eagerly over her skin in wanton anticipation. It wasn't long before his lips moved down her body in delicious hot swirls, sending high notes of pleasure coursing through her body.

She tensed up in alarm when he hit the button on her jeans. He was gently tonguing the sensitive side of her belly, distracting her from his fingers, which worked the button loose. Remy sensed her change in comfort and immediately became defensive. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to erase the other man from her thoughts. She was his by marriage and he had every right to her. He'd had enough of it.

"Who is he?" Remy practically growled at her irrationally.

She struggled to move her head from the pillow and look at him. A frown creased across her eyebrows in utter confusion.

"Who is who?" she asked bewildered.

"The man you're in love with. The guy you were supposed to marry," Remy answered bitterly.

Remy had expected and anticipated many reactions from her when he revealed he knew she wasn't in love with him but completely in love with someone else. Her breaking into hysterical laughter was not one of them. He was starting to feel very foolish when she finally settled down and looked at him seriously.

"Oh my God," she answered in surprise. "You're dead serious."

"I think as your husband I have a right to know," Remy replied sourly.

"There is no other man," she answered while trying to keep a straight face. "How on earth did you get a notion like that in your head?"

"You keep pushing me away," he answered, quickly realizing he was making a complete idiot of himself. Of course she'd be pushing him away. Like a jerk, he'd overreacted and forgot she was new at this.

She bit her lip and heaved a big sigh. "Remy, I've kept people at an arm's length since my mutation flared up, and this is all quite overwhelming. I'm – I'm not used to this, being able to touch n' all. You have to understand, this is all brand new to me. You're not competing with a man. You're competing with years of mental conditioning on my part. I need time."

"But I want you now," Remy answered forlornly. "You have no idea how badly I want you. I've always wanted you."

Her features softened. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"It's the truth," he answered quietly. "I know you don't expect much of that coming from me, and I know you hate me… but I… well, I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either," Rogue answered back softly.

Something intimate passed between them as they looked each other in the eyes. It was like Remy was seeing her clearly for the first time. And she was incredible. He'd never had this sort of a moment with anyone before. It was alarming to feel the sudden swell of emotions that rose up in his chest. Something profound had hit him. It was pure and unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He'd never been one for grand revelations, but suddenly he'd been hit with an awesome thought.

This wasn't about him.

And it wasn't going to be. It was about her.

Remy dipped his head down and planted a small, affectionate kiss on her hipbone. A humble offering to a goddess. Rogue slowly leaned her head back onto her pillow, closing her eyes as Remy continued to worship her the only way he knew how.

He moved at an almost lazy pace, leaving a soft trail of licks and kisses across her body. Having a better understanding of exactly what he was up against, Remy paid careful attention to anything that made her gasp or softly moan in pleasure. He'd been given the chance to show her what touching could be like, what being married could be like.

Remy had the opportunity to prove to her just how selfless and attentive he could be, _wanted_ to be. It was killing him to ignore his own needs and desires, but for her, he'd do it. He could and would be the best damn husband he could be. He'd once told her that she'd never want for anything with him. At the time it had been a line, but right now the words rang true. He'd make sure her needs were always met.

With the barest movement, he pulled the zipper to her jeans down. She inhaled sharply as he slowly slid his hands under the fabric, gently sliding them down her legs until her pants were off and on the floor. He glanced up quickly, meeting her eye and looking for permission to continue. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, leaning back once more as his hands slid softly across her legs and hungrily over her now exposed thighs.

He planted sharp, lust filled kisses and nips all over those milky white thighs before slipping his fingers underneath the elastic waist band of her panties and slid them off. She cried out in ecstasy when his fingers moved gently between her legs, massaging her most intimate places with unparalleled skill.

It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Rogue gripped the bed sheets tightly as wave after wave of pure bliss mounted up inside her. She bucked her hips up against his fingers, nearly begging him to move faster and harder. She wanted more of what he was giving her, but at the same time desperately craved release. The waves continued to rise within her as Remy gradually upped his speed and pressure. She was sure that there was no possible way this could get any better. She was completely, unconditionally all his as long as his fingers kept doing what they were doing.

She whimpered in agony when he pulled his fingers away from her. Desperately, she snatched his hand within hers and tried yanking it back where she wanted it. He gave his rich, throaty laugh, the one that sent shivers down her spine on a normal day. Now it made her body respond in absolute euphoria.

"I insist on doing this properly, ma cherie," he murmured, moving his hand from hers to gently spread her legs apart.

Once satisfied with her co-operation, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. The world as she knew it changed. Her body gave in with total abandon to the sheer rapture he offered her. The pleasure he had so easily built up within her was now to a breaking point and she was unsure just how much more she could take. Uncontrollable notes of elation rang clear from her throat as she hit her peak. She swore she could see stars as Remy's tongue brought her to her climax.

Rogue lay exhausted on the bed, panting and grinning in satisfaction. Small tremors of bliss still shot through her body as friendly reminders of what she'd finally experienced. Remy remained at the end of the bed watching her intently, she could see the pride shining on his face. He knew he'd done well and there was no need for her to say anything, but she did anyway.

"Wow." She breathed, still trying to catch her breath and come back down from her euphoric high. "That was incredible."

Remy beamed at her triumphantly. It was like she'd given him a solid gold medal or something. Apparently she did need to confirm to him that he'd done a good job. She'd forgotten how fragile the male ego was, and found herself thankful that she'd spoken up, at least for his sake. Frankly, the praise was well deserved, and she didn't mind saying so.

With her praise still ringing in his ears, Remy moved up to lie beside her. Instantly, she turned her body towards his, snuggling up close. He was deciding how to best broach the subject of his own pleasure, when he felt her hands running smoothly over his T-shirt. She pulled the shirt off of him and tossed it aside. She ran her hands over his bare chest and stomach, then tentatively over the bulge in his jeans. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. It appeared she was going to take matters into her own hands.

Within minutes of her initial move, she had gained confidence and brazenly unzipped his jeans, dipping swiftly into his pants to grasp him lightly. He moaned in delight, not entirely sure how long he could last during her exploration. He'd had enough trouble keeping it together during her climax, and now with her hand curiously sliding over his hard flesh he was on the very brink.

She positioned herself halfway down the bed to get a better grip on him. Moan after moan escaped his lips as she worked her hands over him. She found her rhythm quickly, and Remy was in heaven. His wife seemed to be a natural in the art of pleasure.

He'd never cried out a woman's name before, but at the height of his passion, he felt her mouth slide over his member, enveloping him completely. It was perfect timing. He came in a hurried blur, moaning her name and unable to regain any control once she'd taken him into her mouth.

She pulled her lips from him with a startled expression on her face.

"Sorry 'bout that," Remy apologized. "Usually I can give fair warning first."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Why are you apologizing? The whole point was to make sure you got yours."

Awestruck, Remy smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

Yup. He _definitely_ loved being married to her.


	15. Chapter 14

Rogue felt good. Better than she'd felt in years. She was calm, relaxed and positively basking in afterglow. Remy had conked out beside her with his arm draped languidly over her body. He was snoring peacefully in his slumber, and rather than finding it annoying, she found it rather cute. It could have very well been because she wasn't trying to sleep herself, or it could have been because maybe Remy really was just cute.

She had no regrets yet regarding anything they had done. Technically none of it actually counted as intercourse. She had honestly expected Remy to get right on to that aspect of their relationship. He'd been alluding to sex with her since day one. She was pleasantly surprised when he hadn't pushed the subject or tried at all.

Instead, he'd done the very opposite of what she'd expected from him.

He'd put her first.

It was so very out of character for him that Rogue could almost believe she had been with another man. The only proof that any of it had been all Remy was the fact that he was now snoring contently beside her. She had never expected him to even take her pleasure or needs into consideration. Nothing in his attitude ever gave her the impression that he could actually be a loving, attentive partner. His constant arrogance and selfishness masked any hope of him being anything close to admirable in her books.

And now, here she was seeing him in a different light. He'd proven rather quickly to her that he didn't just see her as a piece of ass, and despite her previous beliefs, he actually did respect her. His actions in the privacy of their bedroom more than proved that.

She had been consumed by lust and an intense want for physical contact and had he wanted to, he could have had her numerous times over. She felt almost ashamed by her complete and total disregard for any of their problems and personality clashes. She was thrilled, excited and surprised that he saw her as person rather than an object, which was exactly how she saw him. An object.

At least at the beginning that was how she viewed him. A means to an end. She hadn't thought there was any need to emotionally invest herself in the situation. Certainly Remy wasn't going to… and then he'd proved her wrong. Remy had been very much emotionally involved in the experience. In her first real experience with a man. When it was over, and she realized he wasn't making any moves to get his own release from the situation, she had moved into action. It had just felt like the right thing to do.

She'd had no idea what she was supposed to be doing with him, and had worried that in her inexperience she'd screw something up. Turned out, she had hardly needed to do a thing. She wondered whether or not it was easy simply because she was just naturally good, or if it was because there was something else there between them.

Had that been the reason why she'd had such an incredible experience with him? Was it possible that underneath all her lust and attraction to Remy she actually _liked_ him? Maybe even loved him?

Those were too heavy of questions for her to answer right now. What she knew for sure was that she had enjoyed being with him, and had enjoyed the intimate things they had done together. It didn't make the world a perfect place, and it certainly didn't resolve the many underlying issues between them concerning their trust, but it did make her feel closer to him. Connected.

And she wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

Logan had been very concerned about Remy's ability to blindly follow his father's orders, completely disregarding the boundaries of right and wrong. She had been put in charge of keeping an eye on Remy, spying on him if need be in an attempt to safeguard the team from any betrayals.

Logan had told her point blank in their meeting that the Thieves could not and would not be trusted until Logan could make contact with Professor Xavier. Contacting Xavier was easier said than done, so Rogue was to spend every possible moment monitoring Remy's movements.

Remy was considered a fox in the hen house. And here she had gone and practically slept with the fox. Now she was doing a mental overview in her mind of exactly what she thought of Remy and what he was to her. In light of recent events, she couldn't see past the rose coloured glasses and truly believed Remy would never betray them to the government. It was absolutely ridiculous, considering he worked for the government on various contracts, and she had been present as he'd betrayed mutants. But he'd told her he didn't like doing it, so did that make him okay?

Remy shifted his weight with a soft moan, snuggling up closer to her in his sleep. The shock of warmth from his body against hers made her heart race. Touching skin to skin was too tempting to her and she contemplated waking him up. His skin seared seductively upon hers, making her body tingle in excitement. God, she wanted him again.

Obviously this new penchant for physical contact was going to create problems for her, especially when she had her own personal companion, who seemed more than willing to experiment with her and allow her to sate her curiosity. Although on the plus side, as if there weren't already one, she could keep a good eye on her husband while she kept him in her bed.

Without giving it another thought, she slowly moved her lips along his jaw line, gently sliding her tongue down his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned lazily.

"Mmmm." He sighed with a smile. "Definitely my favourite way to wake up."

She felt his arms wrap tightly around her, drawing her as close to his body as he could before he gently rolled her over. She instantly loved the weight of him on top of her. She loved the feel of his skin pressed roughly against hers, crushing her pleasantly into the bed. His body responded to hers almost as quickly as hers did to his.

They were kissing again, mingling their tongues together furiously in a mad attempt to seek out bliss from the other. Her hands moved eagerly through his hair, tugging him closer to her mouth. Once her passion ignited, she needed to taste all of him and couldn't get enough of his lips and tongue fast enough.

Her sudden aggression fueled his body quickly into peak performance mode. She was a tempest alright. Her fiery temper paled in comparison to her unbridled passion and lust. Waves of a much different kind rolled him under, and he wanted nothing more than to ride her through and through. He was drowning in her—the taste of her lips, the smell of her skin, the heat of her body against his as she shoved her tongue further into his mouth. All of it—of _her_—was irresistible to him.

He couldn't think of one single woman that had ever invoked such mad desire in him until her. Not one had ever made him want to be something better. Had ever made him want to actively please her in every possible way.

Until her.

Rogue.

The name suited her both in and out of the bedroom.

Right now, he could spend an eternity with a throbbing erection pressed hotly up against her thigh as she raked her nails feverishly down his back. Her body writhed wantonly beneath him. At this point, she could have gotten him to do anything at all for her. Even kill a man. Just for the promise that he might get a chance to slide between those creamy thighs and take her as his rightful wife.

A loud knock on their door had them scrambling apart guiltily, the mood instantly broken. Rogue was reaching frantically over the bed for some clothes, shouting out 'just a minute' while Remy silently cursed whoever was at the door and their incredibly poor timing. It seemed silly to him that they should be acting as though what they were doing was wrong. They were _married_ for heaven's sake.

"I'm supposed to come up and check to make sure you haven't killed each other," Bobby's voice shouted through the door. "You guys missed supper and Logan's concerned."

Remy highly doubted that Logan's concern was that they were upstairs killing each other, quite the opposite in fact. It led Remy to wonder once again whether or not Wolverine really was her father. Still, they had spent the better half of the afternoon holed up in their room, naked in each other's arms. Good manners indicated that he should, at the very least, make some sort of effort to get better acquainted with the rest of the team. Truth be told, he was happier—much happier, getting better acquainted with Rogue.

He moved sluggishly towards the en suite bathroom, effectively snatching Rogue by the wrist and pulling her along with him.

"We'll be down shortly," Remy shouted back through the door.

He whipped the clothes off her body once again, and pulled her into the shower with him. Remy had two reasons for showering. One, it was fun to soap her up. Two, if the rumours surrounding Logan's sense of smell were true, Remy did not need him knowing what they'd been doing upstairs all day. Father or not, it was none of Logan's business what he and Rogue were doing. Remy felt it was better to keep their budding personal life… well, personal.

* * *

Remy was well aware that Logan had been eyeing him suspiciously as he sat quietly beside Rogue, eating heated leftovers at the dining room table. It made him uncomfortable. He wasn't supposed to care what anyone thought of him and he was rarely intimidated, but the way Logan kept flexing his knuckles made Remy nervous.

It was far worse than any of his previous meetings with the infamous Wolverine. Even the one where he'd stabbed Logan in the back and then abandoned him in a lab full of sentinel prowlers was better than this.

He was sure that Logan had not and would not ever forget that Remy had in fact, on Guild orders, broken into the X-mansion and stole the inhibitor collar for the government. It was a lot of money, and no else was crazy enough or stupid enough to do it. The fiasco turned out to be a botched attempt anyway, and through the Guild, Remy had paid dearly for his mistakes.

If Remy had thought that Wolverine was pissed at him then, he had been wrong. The look the man was giving him now made Remy want to slink down silently in his chair and hope he'd go unnoticed.

"So Hank tells me your mutation doesn't work on Gumbo here," Logan finally spoke up, addressing Rogue.

Rogue, caught off guard by the comment, clumsily fumbled with her fork. Her cheeks flushed crimson in guilty embarrassment. Remy groaned inwardly. As much as he adored the girl, she was going to get him killed by Wolverine. Remy hadn't even slept with her yet, and at this rate he'd be sliced to ribbons by a set of adamantium claws before he got to.

"Yeah," she mumbled out, keeping her eyes fixed on her plate. "It's a little unsettling."

Wolverine's eyes turned sharply to Remy. "You makin' her uncomfortable?" he accused.

Remy backed up against his chair. _Uncomfortable_ was hardly the word Remy would have used to describe the past couple of hours they'd spent upstairs. He kept his mouth wisely shut, wanting nothing more than to escape the surly, overprotective man's gaze.

"No, Logan! Remy's been fine," Rogue replied hastily. "Very respectful of my boundaries. Perfect gentleman."

Dieu, she was terrible liar right now. He was certain that Logan could see right through her transparent words. In his defense, Remy felt like reminding Logan that he was married to Rogue, but he suspected that might just make Logan edgier.

It dawned on Remy that Logan had allowed him to marry Rogue simply because he wouldn't be able to touch her. Now he could, and Logan was not entirely pleased about it. He vaguely wondered what would have happened if he'd married Kitty instead. She wouldn't have been able to stay intangible all the time.

"Finish up, Cajun." Logan smiled pleasantly. "I want to start you in the Danger Room tonight."

Remy sighed and put his fork and knife down. He slowly pushed his chair from the table. He might as well get this over and done with.

This was going to be a longer night than he'd planned.

If it hadn't been clear to him at dinner that Logan wanted Remy to keep his hands to himself, it was made very clear during his first Danger Room session. Remy had been wrung through the ringer for three full hours. Not once did he complain. He knew Logan was giving him a brutal training lesson on purpose. The last thing Remy was going to do was complain and give Wolverine some form of satisfaction.

Honestly he'd had far worse 'training sessions' when he'd screwed up Guild jobs. He refrained from mentioning that to Wolverine.

When the session was finally over, Remy stumbled back to his room. Rogue was already asleep. Remy's body was so tired that he'd barely made it to the shower to clean up. He was going to be stiff tomorrow. No doubt, Logan's plan all along had been to keep him out of physical action for a few days.

When he returned to the bedroom, he still had damp hair. Lifting his arms to dry it properly only gave his arms the shakes from being overworked. In a matter of seconds, he collapsed onto his bed, overcome by complete exhaustion.

He vaguely recalled hearing her move in her bed before he felt her warm body wrap snuggly around him. Having her climb into bed with him made it all worth it. He'd endure Logan's _training_ a thousand times over for this moment. He drifted off into the most perfect sleep with her by his side.


	16. Chapter 15

Getting up the next morning was nowhere near as peaceful as when he'd gone to sleep. Remy awoke in alarm to footsteps thumping wildly down the hall outside of their room, while things crashed against the walls. He'd have sworn that they were under attack had he not heard Kitty's laughter.

"They're playing freeze tag," Rogue barely articulated from her pillow. "_Bobby_-style freeze tag. Just go back to sleep."

Remy had no idea how the hell Rogue could sleep through that, but sure enough she was back to sleeping within minutes. This place was a mad house, an asylum. And he was wide awake in it. It wasn't like he could move out of bed if he wanted to. Muscles he didn't even know he had ached painfully when he tried to roll onto his side.

He sucked in a sharp breath, wincing as he managed to roll over. It was enough to wake Rogue back up. She propped her head up in her hand and studied him sharply.

"Oh, Lord," she drawled in annoyance. "What'd he make you do last night?"

Remy wasn't about to whine or tattle to his wife, so he played it cool. "Just training, Chere. It's no big deal, do it all the time."

She wasn't buying it. "At what setting did he start you?"

"Six."

Her forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Three! Must have been three," he corrected quickly with a lie.

"Mmmm hmmm," she answered in a tone that said she didn't believe for second that Logan had started him on level 3. "And for how long?"

"About three hours," he admitted.

She exhaled loudly and Remy suspected she was royally pissed off, not at him, but at Logan. She was sliding out of bed and Remy panicked. If she was on her way to have a talk with Logan on his behalf, he'd never live it down.

"Where are you going?" he asked, keeping his voice steady.

"To run you a hot bath with some Epsom salts. Trust me, you're gonna need it."

It was no surprise to Rogue that Logan was bullying Remy. Remy may have been too macho to admit that Logan was being needlessly cruel for reasons that were out of his control, and none of his concern, but Rogue wasn't.

Angrily, she jerked the bathtub taps on. It bothered her that Logan was punishing Remy simply because he could touch her. She was a big girl for Christ's sake. Although she considered Logan her family, he was _not_ her father and he had very little say over what she did. Not to mention that over the past year, her relationship with Logan had taken a rather rocky turn. Ironically, she'd been upset at him for not acting enough like family and taking off all the time. Now he was acting too much like family. It was embarrassing. She had a good mind to go and give Logan a piece of her mind, and had every intention of doing just that, except the look in Remy's eyes begged her not to.

Why she should even care that Logan had taken it upon himself to harass Remy was beyond her. Just because she liked touching, and Remy happened to be the only person she could touch, didn't mean she owed him any favours or that she should actually act like a doting wife.

Except here she was, pouring a bath for the guy and pulling out her good towels for him to use. God! What was wrong with her that she suddenly felt the urge to go all Susie Homemaker on him?

"Merci," he said from behind her.

Startled, she spun around quickly. He was leaning on the doorframe, doing a fairly good job masking his pain. She wondered how he'd even gotten out of bed. She knew what level six in a Danger Room session felt like, and he'd done three hours worth of it.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked anxiously, fluttering around him like he was the greatest thing in the world. She had to get a hold of herself.

"Non," he replied a little uncomfortably. "This is plenty."

After an odd silence, Rogue gave him an embarrassed smile and left him alone. She had no idea what she was thinking, lingering there in the bathroom as though she was waiting for an invitation to join him in tub.

Because that wasn't what she was doing. She didn't _need_ to be in there with him. That was stupid. Just because she could touch him didn't mean she had to touch him everywhere, all the time.

She really needed to get a grip here. If she wasn't careful, she'd convince Remy into thinking they were something that they weren't. Or even worse, she'd convince herself that they were something they weren't.

She had an awful time hanging around outside the bathroom on her own while he soaked his muscles. God, she was just _itching_ to touch him again. She was starting to think she was turning into a nymphomaniac or a skin addict or something even more disgraceful.

She fidgeted wildly with her hands trying to resist the urge to invite herself back into the bathroom. She forced herself to get dressed and leave the room entirely. Breakfast was in order. Anything to get her mind off of _him_ was in order.

She lasted in the kitchen for about twenty minutes before she abandoned her cereal and headed back upstairs '_just to see if he needed anything_'. She ignored the look that Bobby gave her regarding her hasty exit.

Like anyone could really blame her for wanting to be around another person that she could actually touch. She had years to make up for. Honestly, she'd missed so much already, she didn't want to miss any more.

She met Remy on the staircase and tried to hide her disappointment that he was dry, clothed and out of the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"Alright," he answered with a shrug. "S'pose I'll feel worse tomorrow, the second day is really the killer. Hungry as hell though. You eaten yet?"

"No," she answered quickly. Truthfully, she hadn't finished her cereal.

Rogue could feel the eyes of her teammates on them as they sat down together. Maybe she was being paranoid, but it seemed that everyone was watching them. No doubt word had gotten out that they could touch each other by now. Forge wasn't exactly the best man for keeping secrets.

She tried telling herself that it was no big deal, and the team could think whatever they wanted about her and Remy, but deep down it made her feel uneasy.

It didn't help that they'd had a huge, huge screaming match almost upon arrival. It also didn't help that as soon as they had found out they could safely touch they had mysteriously disappeared to the confines of their room for the rest of the day.

Bobby was leaning over and whispering something in Kitty's ear. Her eyes widened before she covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Storm and Emma merely exchanged veiled smiles over their coffee mugs.

"Suit up, kid," Logan interrupted, entering the kitchen and addressing Rogue. "You and me are going on a mission."

"Right now?" Rogue asked dumbfounded. "We've barely just gotten up and—"

"Now, Rogue. The MRD doesn't revolve around your schedule," Logan answered bluntly.

She could tell by Logan's surly disposition that he wasn't in the mood for arguing, and knowing her luck, if she made a fuss he'd take it out on Remy again.

"Just the two of us?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't want to bring it up in front of Remy, but hadn't Logan put her in charge of keeping an eye on him yesterday? It didn't make sense for her to be going on missions without him.

"Just like old times, now hurry up. Time's wasting," Logan answered before leaving the kitchen.

Rogue hurried after him and grabbed him by the shoulder in the hallway. "What's going on Logan? You told me yesterday to keep an eye on him and now you're telling me—"

"I know what I said earlier, but I've changed my mind. Ororo is going to watch Gambit. At least for today," Logan answered. "Right now I need you. Now go and suit up."

Rogue did as she was told. As much as she wanted to stay and play with Remy, the world wouldn't stop being what it was just because she was preoccupied with her husband.

Logan handed her bike helmet to her and she slipped it on, climbing onto the back of Logan's bike. It wasn't very often that she and Logan went on missions together anymore. In her younger days, it was virtually all the time. Logan had been a splendid teacher and she learned a hell of a lot of tricks from the guy. She could brawl as good as any man and had done Logan proud many times. She smiled remembering the days when she thought Logan was the coolest guy ever.

She had wanted to be just like him. Tough. Bad ass. Hella mean. It wasn't until she realized how often Logan let her down that things changed. Taking off all the time and leaving her alone at the mansion with mutants she had nothing in common with had affected their relationship, and it began to deteriorate. It hurt simply because she had always considered herself different from the rest. A rogue. A loner—just like Logan. It made sense to her that they should stick together, like family. Logan didn't understand, and after Xavier ended up in the coma, Rogue had given up on him.

She hated to admit it, but she was kind of excited to be alone with Logan. All her previous anger towards him quickly drained away. He was right. It was just like old times. She knew they'd be fighting someone, and fighting with Logan was always fun and unrestrained. Not that violence should be fun, she scolded herself, but with Logan it always was.

They reached a government warehouse and Logan parked his bike by some metal storage crates. He climbed off and she followed him.

"Here's the deal, Rogue," Logan began. "This is a sabotage mission and I felt it was better to have two of me doing it instead of one. The quicker we get in, destroy the machines and get out, the better."

Rogue understood, sliding off her gloves. She'd done hundreds of these missions before. Absorbing Logan had almost become second nature to her. He was really the only living person she knew who could handle it. Where one Wolverine would work fantastically, two were always better.

She brushed her hand across Logan's cheek, taking what she needed. She took enough to absorb his mutation, but not enough to absorb an onslaught of memories and personality traits. Thanks to her previous experience absorbing Logan, she had gotten fairly good at gauging when to stop. She tensed up for the unbearable pain that came with the protruding bone claws. Instant rage made the pain easier to bear, and soon she and Logan were fighting side by side like berserkers in the warehouse, trashing whatever machinery they could find.

It wasn't long before MRD officers arrived, firing their guns at will. Rogue ducked behind a metal crate with Logan at her side. She was out of breath and panting heavily, loving the adrenaline rush. She knew it was a part of Logan's psyche, the thrill of the fight.

Just like old times.

"You know we've had some disagreements and trust issues over the past year," Logan said. "But despite all that, you an' me...well, we've always been family. You said so yourself once."

"Yeah." Rogue nodded, a little puzzled by his open statement.

"Anyways," he continued gruffly as bullets pinged off the metal crate, "as family, I feel like it's my responsibility to have this talk with you."

Rogue froze in horror.

"What talk?" she asked suspiciously. She was begging silently for it not to be the talk she thought it was.

Logan cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "See, boys are quite a bit different from girls—"

"_Oh Lord_," Rogue groaned in embarrassment. It _was_ the talk she thought it was.

"And it's not out of neglect that you and I haven't had this talk… it's just I've never felt I had too. But in light of recent events—er, with your mutation… uh... see, the thing is you're an attractive and smart girl, but I think a little naïve in regards to um… man and woman… stuff."

Rogue's eyes widened in mortification; she debated crawling from the safety of the crate and into open fire. Logan opened his mouth to continue and Rogue quickly interrupted holding her hands up.

"Logan, You an' I, we aren't having _this_ talk. I know all about _that_ stuff, and for Christ's sake, I'm not a little kid. I'm nineteen years old."

"This isn't a walk in the park for me either, but you need to know that men like him—"

"Logan!" Rogue cried in exasperation. "Honestly, I know all about it, okay? So _please_ just stop."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt. This touching thing is new to ya, and I swear I'll kill him if he hurts you or takes advantage—"

"That's really sweet of you. It is," she reassured gently, just wanting this embarrassing nightmare to end. "But you're forgetting one teeny tiny thing. This isn't a teenage love 'em and leave 'em scenario. He's my husband til death do we part. He ain't going anywhere."

"Yeah," Logan answered glumly. "I still worry about you, you know, as if you were my own. You've been so sheltered and well, he sure hasn't been."

"He's my husband, Logan," Rogue repeated. "And despite what you may think, he seems to take his marriage vows very seriously."

"I just would feel a whole lot better if I could get in contact with Chuck." Logan sighed.

"I know, but I'm being careful, I swear," she answered earnestly.

"Alright," Logan gave in. "Let's go home."

Rogue frowned at his abrupt desire to leave. "Wait a second? You took me out on a sabotage mission—just the two of us—solely to have the sex talk with me?"

Logan's face reddened at the words 'sex talk'. "Of course I didn't. Don't be stupid," he answered roughly.

* * *

Over the next few days, Rogue found that the transition from enemy to lover proved to be a tricky one for her—especially when Remy's personality did a complete one-eighty on her. Suddenly he was sweet and endearing, rather than pushy and obnoxious. She wasn't sure if it was because of their newfound intimacy or if it was partly because he was away from the Guild. Her brain had absolutely no idea what to do with 'new' Remy, but her body did. His increasing chivalry and dashing persona only made him that much more attractive to her. She wanted him all the time.

Not wanting to turn their relationship into an orgy of debauchery, especially when no one knew exactly where his loyalties lied, she tried distancing herself from him again. To her surprise, he let her. She was starting to wonder where her jerk of a husband had gone to, and what the charming gentleman in his place had done with him.

The spookiest point in Remy's behaviour hit her the hardest during their Danger Room training sessions. More often than not, Remy would give up his 'life' in order to spare hers in many different battle simulations. He never did it for anyone else on the team. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she thought it was suspicious.

"A little less practice on the dying, Gambit," Logan finally said to him over the intercom from the Danger Room's control center. "We can't pinpoint your skills when you keep deliberately dying to keep Rogue alive."

"If it comes down to her or me, it's always gonna be me," Remy answered with conviction.

Rogue could have sworn she heard Kitty squeak in romantic delight.

In the girl's locker room, Kitty buzzed around Rogue excitedly.

"Bobby never gives up his life for mine. That's so romantic that Gambit does it for you." Kitty swooned.

"There is nothing romantic about dying," Rogue answered dryly. "It just means I need to work harder to survive the simulations so Remy can do less gallant dying."

"Perhaps it's a matter of him trying to prove his worth," Emma suggested. "I'd be interested to see if he'd give his life for yours in a real battle."

"Let's hope the opportunity never comes up," Rogue answered grimly.

Emma's face lit up wickedly. "So she does value the Cajun's life. Very interesting coming from the girl who goes out of her way to avoid him."

"I don't go out of my way!" Rogue replied a little outraged.

She had only been avoiding Remy until she could sort out her thoughts. After Logan's talk, she just didn't want to push things. Logan had brought up some very valid points that Rogue had hastily covered up with their marriage. Remy wasn't supposed to be trusted and he could hurt her. A marriage didn't prevent that.

"But you do tend to run hot and cold," Emma continued while reapplying her lipstick. "One minute you want him, the next you don't. He's not a yo-yo."

Rogue glowered. That was not it at all. She shot Kitty a glare when she noticed her nodding in agreement with Emma. They were making her out to be some kind of cock tease, which was completely untrue. Remy hadn't once pressed her for anything she didn't want to do. He was remarkably respectful these days.

"Go easy on her," Storm spoke up with sage advice. "You'll all agree that with his self confidence and Devil-may-care attitude, Gambit isn't exactly the easiest man to love. And our poor Rogue is still a novice in that respect."

"Er, thanks. I think," Rogue answered, unsure as to whether or not she should be offended.

"I can't believe you can touch him and you still don't," Kitty replied exasperated. "That guy is hot."

"Uh, yeah," Rogue replied absently as flashbacks from their first physical encounter rolled deliciously through her head. She had assumed that everyone already knew, or at least had assumptions about what she had being doing upstairs with Remy that day.

Apparently not.

Emma was staring at her with her eyebrows raised. Rogue immediately closed off her thoughts, promptly putting up her mental shields. It garnered an actual knowing smirk from the reserved, often cold psychic. Rogue's cheeks flushed red. Great. Now Emma knew exactly what she and Remy were up to behind closed doors. Not that she and Remy had continued with their steamy encounters since that afternoon. That wasn't to say that they didn't interact, they did. Just not to the degree they did the first time.

Not wanting to further the discussion, Rogue purposely lingered behind in the locker room while the other girls left. It wasn't until she thought she was alone that she realized that Storm had stayed behind.

"He likes you, Rogue. I spent an entire day with him while you were gone with Logan," Storm said calmly. "I think that man would go to Hell and back for you. He may be tied in heavily with Senator Kelly or he may not be. Logan's right to be worried, but I think he's overreacting. Not that it's any of my business."

Storm gave her a quick wink, before leaving the room. Rogue sighed. Just what she needed—more to think about.

Remy was waiting for her outside the door in the hallway when she came from the locker room. Just like he always did. He leaned in and gave her quick peck on the lips and snaked his arm around her waist, a habit she was enjoying more than she should.

"Remy?" she asked, addressing her nagging concern. "Why don't you ever let Logan monitor your abilities properly in the Danger Room?"

"Because, ma cherie, keeping you alive is much more important." He smiled.

"It's only a simulation."

"To prepare us for real life," Remy answered with an edge.

It was the tone he used when he was done discussing things. What it really meant was that the discussion was far from over. She'd been with him long enough to know when he knew something no one else did. She was now certain he was keeping some kind of vital information to himself.

It made her uneasy that Remy seemed to have a hidden agenda.


	17. Chapter 16

Remy waited quietly in the dark, listening to her breathing slow into a steady rhythm before he carefully unwrapped her from around his body. She made a slight whimpering protest in her sleep that brought a small curve to his lips. Ever since she found out she could touch him, she'd become a gentler, more vulnerable person whether she knew it or not. It only made him resolve to protect her at any and all costs.

He left her sleeping peacefully in his bed, and crept to the window. He slid the window open. Cool night air nipped at his face as he climbed out the window and onto the roof. From here, he could see the entire perimeter of the mansion grounds.

Swiftly, he leapt into action and dashed down a drain pipe. Once his feet hit solid earth he broke into a fast, evenly timed run. Avoiding the motion sensors on the ground had been easy. He'd figured out the correct sequence and timing in mere minutes the first time he'd tried nights ago. Now it took him only seconds.

It was embarrassing, really. Even Henri would be able to get past the security of this place. Next, Remy slipped past the locked gates and stole away into the woods that surrounded the area. Once a safe distance away, he took out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hey, it's me," he spoke quietly into the receiver when a familiar voice answered.

* * *

Remy was still sleeping when Rogue woke up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at her bedside clock. She groaned and leaned over to give Remy a nudge.

"Time to get up, Sug."

He mumbled something unintelligible to her and buried his face into his pillow.

"Come on, darlin'," she pressed. "Today's the day Senator Kelly is holding his new press conference. Logan expects us all there."

"Five more minutes," Remy muttered, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Fine," Rogue answered, throwing her hands up in mock defeat. "I guess I'll just have to go and have a shower by myself."

She was surprised when he didn't bolt upright and out of bed to join her. She had thought it had been a pretty tempting offer and was sure he'd get up quickly. He didn't. She climbed out of bed and had her shower, leaving the door open in case he actually was getting up and planned on joining her.

When she finished, she found him still in bed and fast asleep. Rogue folded her arms across her chest. He'd been out all night somewhere. Why else would he be so tired now?

"Alright, Cajun," she announced, yanking the blanket off of him and dropping it on the floor. "Where were you last night?"

"Here," he mumbled from his pillow as his hand haphazardly groped around for the blanket.

"Right," she answered while rolling her eyes. "And if you were here all night, why are you dead tired at eleven-thirty a.m.?"

"Insomnia," he replied, rolling the pillow over his head.

Officially fed up, Rogue snatched the pillow from his hands much to his angry protests.

"Get up. Logan wants us at that conference. _All_ of us."

Remy muttered out a string of curse words.

"I don't wanna hear it, Swamp Rat," Rogue scolded. "After the press conference, you and I are going to sit down and have a little chat. You were out all night—"

"I wasn't."

"—And you're gonna tell me where and why."

Half an hour later and after much grumbling, Remy was up and joined the rest of the team as they headed to the Senator's press conference. He stayed close beside Rogue as the team blended into the already large crowd. Everyone spread out as per Logan's instructions. They'd been broken up into pairs, and Rogue was obviously paired with Remy.

Rogue noticed immediately that Remy was incredibly tense standing beside her at the outdoor press conference. He'd glanced around numerous times as though he was scouting for something. It was hardly the time or place for him to be acting all romantic, but he'd moved behind her and casually wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

She couldn't decipher his eyes because he had worn dark sunglasses to mask his mutation, but she was far from stupid and knew something was up. She looked up at him with a questioning face and he merely gave her a calm, adoring smile before turning his attention back to the Senator's podium.

"Who's that?" he whispered in her ear, pointing to a man sitting up on the stage.

Rogue grimaced. She knew that man all too well. "Warren Worthington Senior," she answered. "Our Warren's dad."

"And he's anti-mutant?" Remy asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Needless to say their relationship is strained," Rogue whispered. "Warren doesn't exactly see eye to eye with his father for obvious reasons."

"You ever met him?"

"Sort of." Rogue hesitated. She'd actually absorbed him while she'd done a quick stint with the Brotherhood awhile back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" she snipped back defensively. She didn't really want to explain exactly what she'd been doing with the Brotherhood to him. All that mattered now was that she was back with the X-men.

There were things Rogue had been a part of that she was none too proud of, and she'd had to deceive a lot of mutants in the process. To her and the rest of the team, it was over and done with and was no longer discussed. In short, she felt it was nothing Remy needed to concern himself with.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" he asked cautiously.

"Because I absorbed him once, okay? That's how I know him," she whispered vapidly. "I'd rather not talk about."

"Désolé," he apologized and hugged her tighter in what Rogue could only assume was a gesture on his part to chase her anger away.

It was hard to concentrate on what was going on around her with Remy's arms around her. She could smell the soap on his skin from his morning shower and found it intoxicating. She wondered if they'd have some time alone today that wouldn't involve her demanding answers and explanations from him. Since arriving back at the mansion they'd hardly had any real alone time other than at night. Now even that was ruined with Remy's sneaking about.

The conference went on, and Remy seemed to relax his body a bit into hers, absently running his hands softly over her stomach and along her waist. She subtly leaned back into him, pressing her body up against his.

"We should get out of here," he purred seductively in her ear.

"Very tempting, but we're supposed to be here for this," Rogue whispered back. "It's our job to—"

"All work and no play, Chere." He tsked quietly. "No one will miss us, and we'll be back before this dull conference is over."

He had a point. The Senator's speech was almost half over, and with the team scattered through the crowd, no one would even see them leave. It wasn't like anything was going down here other than the typical anti-mutant rants. No new technologies were being revealed, no new policies. It seemed perfectly safe to leave. It's not like they'd go far or be gone for very long.

"Okay." She grinned. "But if Logan catches us sneaking off…"

"He won't," Remy reassured, pulling her away from the crowd.

Rogue stifled a giggle as they snuck away from the conference. Remy led the way, scouring the nearly empty street for someplace private for the two of them. He spotted his destination, and Rogue nearly burst out laughing as he pulled her a lot further down the street to a small, wooden playhouse in a deserted children's park.

With all the kids in school and grown ups at the Senator's press conference, the empty park was perfect and secluded.

"After you, ma Cherie," Remy said as he held the small wooden door open on the playhouse.

Rogue had to crawl on her hands and knees to get inside. Remy followed after her. Neither of them could stand up in the tiny house, nor stretch out on the floor. It was cramped in a cozy sort of way.

Remy shrugged off his coat and rolled it up under his head, lying down on his back. He had to keep his knees bent in the tiny space. In one swift movement, he caught her wrist and pulled her on top of him. She let out a shriek in surprise before she straddled his waist and leaned her face in towards his.

"You want to play house with me, Cajun?" she asked coyly.

He met her smirk and slid his hands slowly up under her shirt.

"Absolument," he replied before drawing his lips to hers.

Making out in a children's playhouse in the middle of an empty park had been the last thing she would ever have thought of doing, but with Remy, even the most ridiculous ideas seemed like the best. She had never deliberately ditched the team either to run off and do something more fun. Rogue felt a little bad abandoning her assigned work to sneak off with Remy for the sole purpose of getting physical with him. Still, with his tongue playfully dancing around hers and his hands caressing her curves, it was worth it.

It was easy to lose track of time with him and, easier yet, to forget that she was annoyed with him. Rogue pulled her lips from his. Things were becoming a little too heated for the moment. His hands slipped from beneath her shirt, but remained tightly laced around her waist. It was only then that she noticed the sun had shifted. They had been gone a lot longer than she had intended. She wasn't sure how long they'd been gone, but it was probably long enough for someone to have noticed.

"We should probably be getting back," she said softly.

He gave her a look of pure mischief entwined with lust. "Are you sure?" he asked with a hint of a smile. "Not even another five minutes?"

"Remy, I can hear kids on the swing set outside."

"Fair enough," he answered, letting her shift her weight off of him. He sat up and grabbed his coat. He followed her out of the small door and back into the light of day.

Many small children giggled with delight seeing two grown ups crawl from the house. Thankfully, none of the parents on nearby benches seemed to notice them. Rogue wasn't sure she could handle that reprimanding parent-look from a stranger.

She hurried down the now busy street back to the press conference. It had to have just finished. The street was loud and crowded. She was about to round the corner, back to their original spot when Remy yanked her back roughly and pulled her up against a wall.

"Hey!" She scowled when she spun around to face him.

He quietly nodded his head in the opposite direction. She moved her head slightly to look, using her peripheral vision rather than fully turning her head.

The place was crawling with MRD officers.

Something had gone down while they were gone.

Remy was calmly walking her away, artfully blending them into the crowd.

"We need to find the team," she whispered to Remy in a panic. "What if someone's been caught or _worse_?"

"Easy, Chere. Do not draw attention to yourself," he spoke in low, soothing voice that believe it or not, actually calmed her down. "Take your hood down, you look suspicious."

With so many MRD officers searching the area, Rogue was amazed they weren't running for dear life. Instead, they were walking down the street, just like every other human.

"What are we doing?" she asked. "We should be getting the hell out of here."

"In time," he reassured. "Right now they are watching for anyone they think is acting suspicious or out of the norm. If we bolt we'll be immediately flagged, but if we hang around like the rest of these curious folks, we blend right in."

"We're mutants," she hissed in his ear. "They have tracking technology for that."

To her horror, Remy walked them right up to a nearby officer.

"What's going on here?" Remy asked the man curiously in a flawless New York accent.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, sir," the man answered briskly. "We received a tip off about some wanted mutants at the Senator's rally today."

"Well, I hope you caught the bastards," Remy replied so coldly that even Rogue believed he was an anti-mutant sympathizer.

"Not yet, sir. They've fled the scene. Our sentinel prowlers will pick them up though, don't you worry."

"You're doing a fine job, officer."

Remy actually reached out and shook the man's hand before he left.

It wasn't until they were weaving themselves away from the onlookers that Rogue noticed that Remy had a '_Vote Senator Kelly_' button pinned to his coat.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to the obnoxious red and white button on his lapel.

"At the entrance to the conference," he answered. "Always take freebies. You never know when they come in handy. That officer could have had photos of us as mutants and wouldn't have recognized us. All he saw was a Kelly supporter."

* * *

When they arrived back at the mansion, Logan was livid.

"Where the hell have you two been!" Logan raged as Scott actually reached over and pulled Logan back from Remy. "Do you have any idea what we thought when you two didn't turn up at the Blackbird or answer your communicators?"

Rogue stared at the ground. She hadn't even heard her communicator go off. "Sorry, Logan," she answered quietly.

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"Rogue got her period," Remy jumped in. "We had to go buy emergency provisions. It didn't seem like a big deal to quickly duck out to the pharmacy. It _was_ rather urgent."

Rogue shot her head up and stared at Remy in utter mortification. She was going to kill him…

"Oh, uh…" Logan's face reddened. "As long as you're alright."

Rogue could have sworn he looked squeamish

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air surrounding the team.

Hank cleared his throat unexpectedly. "Well then, let's get you up to speed," he began, getting right down to business. "Kitty managed to acquire a hard drive containing the programming of one of the prowlers."

"Slipped right in and took it," Kitty added proudly.

Logan took over. "Once Forge has it figured out, we'll know exactly what—" Logan glanced at Remy, "—or _who_ the prowler was looking for. Someone knew we were going to be at the conference and someone tipped off the MRD. I want everyone to be on their guard."

The meeting disbanded and Rogue grabbed Remy angrily by his coat sleeve, jerking him outside for some privacy.

"You lied to the team in there!" she spoke quietly, keeping her anger to a low hush.

"So?" he answered, shrugging. "Would you rather Wolverine tear a strip off us both for sneaking away out of boredom and carnal needs? Because that sounds rather irresponsible—"

"Alright! I get it!" she answered in exasperation. "We never should have snuck away and you shouldn't have lied about it, especially using _that_ as an excuse!"

"It's a well known fact that a woman's menstrual cycle eradicates all forms of nosy questions. A bona fide conversation stopper simply because it makes people uncomfortable."

"You're a jerk," she muttered.

"That's a matter of opinion, ma cherie," he replied as his mouth curved up in a slight, amused smile.

Something flickered in his eyes as he looked at her. His tongue slid over his lips in slow, intriguing lick.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked suspiciously.

He smirked nonchalantly. "You're hot when you're angry."

It was infuriating that with one look and a sentence, he could turn her insides to jelly, causing her to positively crave him. When he wanted to, he could turn her body against her at will. It was what he doing right now to avoid a serious argument.

His hands were caressing her sides softly before she even realized they were there. Her mind shouted at her to push him away and continue to work at him to get answers to her many unanswered questions, but her body was leaning willingly into him. It wasn't fair that he had acquired such a power over her.

Remy began drawing her lips up to his, gently cupping her face and tilting it upwards.

"You still didn't tell me where you were last night," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"I already told you, I didn't go anywhere," he answered, letting his lips brush against hers in sheer temptation.

"You're lying." She sighed as his mouth artfully captured hers.

* * *

**Translations:** "_Désolé_" – "Sorry"; "_Absolument_" - "Absolutely"


	18. Chapter 17

Remy's initial plan had been to distract her from her questions and avoid another argument. At the time, he didn't realize how distracting his distraction really was. It was playing with fire, all this starting and stopping with her. It was enough to drive a lesser man insane.

The way she slowly parted those sweet lips and pressed up against him had him on fire. He couldn't deny the way his body responded to hers much longer. One of these days he was seriously going to damn the consequences and just take her. He couldn't keep this up. He couldn't handle lying chastely beside her in bed at night. He couldn't just make out with her without wanting to rip every ounce of clothing off her body.

He'd never wanted anyone so badly in his life. It was to the point that it hurt. It had been days since she'd undressed him, or felt him hard in her hand. Oh, it was all fine and dandy to press up against her with his need, but she never made a move to touch him. Not once since the first time had she been so bold. It amazed and frustrated him how she could just shut it off and turn it on, as if they were a facet.

He'd had enough of innocent pecks and holding hands and snuggling. He was trying to be gentleman, trying to be respectful, but damn it, she just didn't get it. He was going crazy with pent up desire.

He knew it didn't help that she didn't trust him. He _knew_ that. It just wasn't something he had any control over at this point. It wouldn't help him at all to reveal bits and pieces of what was going on until he had to. His training as a Thief interfered more often with his personal life than he had originally thought.

Even away from the Guild and from New Orleans, he couldn't seem to sever his bonds. He was a Thief. There was no way around it. It was as much a part of him as his eye colour or accent. He couldn't make her understand that, nor did he expect her too; just as he didn't understand why she had gotten so upset over one tiny lie to Logan. But when she was running her hands through his hair and twirling her tongue hungrily around his, he could momentarily forget that they came from entirely different worlds. It didn't change the fact that although they were very much attracted to each other, there was a string of intimacy that came with trust that each sorely missed.

His thoughts ran in one singular pattern. He wanted her at any cost. She moaned softly against his mouth and his groin stiffened in absolute want. Or need. He had no idea anymore.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he pushed her roughly up against the brick wall behind them. She broke the kiss to gasp unexpectedly as her body slammed against the coarse bricks. He allowed her to catch her breath before returning his mouth greedily to hers.

With a touch of force, he jerked her hips forward so that he could rub himself up between her legs. To his delight, and agony, she moved her pelvis against his in return. Heat seared through his body as he gripped her butt tightly in his hands, quickening his pace.

"J'ai besoin de toi," he groaned desperately against her neck between kisses.

"Tell me where you were last night," she whispered, tracing her hands down his spine and over his hips.

He sucked in a long breath as her hands traveled down his hips and onto his thighs, deliberately avoiding his crotch. Fuck, he'd never met a single woman who rightfully belonged with the Thieves more than she did. Remy was certain she could coax information out of any man if she wanted to.

"I never left, I swear," he answered back, hoping to finally convince her of the lie.

Her lips trailed viciously along his neck and up to his ear. Wickedly she moaned softly, her warm breath sending a multitude of hot shivers down his spine.

"The truth, Remy," she whispered before her tongue traced the edge of his ear. "Just tell me the truth."

Her hands slid closer to his inner thighs almost cupping him. The strain on his pants was incredible and unlike any torment he'd felt before. He was absolutely throbbing with pure unaltered desire. All he needed to do was tell her the truth and she'd take care of him. He couldn't believe she'd turned the tables on him, using sex as weapon. Worse, he knew that he had no idea if he'd even be getting sex. It was evil. It was diabolical. It was one of the hottest experiences of his life.

"This is a terrible misuse of sex appeal," Remy moaned in delight.

"It's no different than you using the art of seduction to avoid answering questions," she replied with a sultry purr.

"So it's become a battle of wills, non?"

She brought her mouth back to his, gently catching his bottom lip in her teeth and pulling softly. "It doesn't have to be."

"_Oh Mon Dieu_, you're good," he answered, closing his eyes and tipping his head back in tormented bliss.

"Answer my question and you can see how good I can be."

"You have my solemn word that you can trust me," he answered with his most sincere face.

She pulled away from him and Remy almost protested at her departure.

"How can I trust you when you so obviously don't trust me?" she asked with an unbearable painful look in her eyes. "I'm trying, Remy, I really am, but this has to go both ways. You can't expect unquestionable trust from me when you refuse to give me the very thing you're asking."

"Believe me, Chere, if it was a good idea to tell you—"

"Forget it," she answered bitterly. "I don't know why I even bother."

As she turned to go, Remy grabbed her by the wrist. "I needed to make a private phone call. It was of the utmost importance. And I promise you, I'll tell you everything when I can."

She was conflicted. He could see that, and he couldn't blame her.

Rogue looked at him with a world of sadness. "I want to trust you, I do. It's just... you're not giving me a lot to work with right now." She sighed heavily before she sadly walked away from him.

Remy let her go. Torn between what was the safest thing to do and what was the right thing to do, he didn't chase after her. He wanted to tell her what he knew, but Logan's X-men would go in guns blazing rather than taking the diplomatic approach.

As much as Remy despised his father, he knew Jean-Luc could and would take care of the matter civilly. Remy was hoping to keep the whole thing quiet until Jean-Luc had resolved the problem.

It came as no surprise to Remy that no one here trusted him. That came with the territory and his reputation. Trust had never been something Remy had needed, and now he needed it. He was learning very quickly that in order to progress into an actual relationship with Rogue, he would need her to trust him and vice versa.

He had thought that telling her the basest form of truth would be enough. He couldn't count how many times now he'd either underestimated her or made brutally wrong assumptions about her. The best he could do right now was let her go. He'd still watch her like a hawk, and trail along after her in the shadows, but he'd give her the space she seemed to need.

No one had ever told him that real relationships were hard to establish, and even harder to maintain. He thought about phoning Henri up to curse him out for never mentioning that aspect of a relationship to him.

How was it that Henri had acquired Mercy's unfailing trust? Henri was a Thief too. It didn't make sense that Henri could do something better than him. Remy had always been the quicker learner, the craftier of the two brothers. He was faster, smarter, better looking and much smoother with women than Henri had ever been. But Remy didn't have the one thing Henri had. Trust.

Frustrated, he kicked a few rocks with his boots, watching them scatter across the yard. It seemed every time he got close to obtaining his prize, it was snatched from his grasp at the last second.

It was obvious she liked him. He had no doubts about that. Apparently, being attracted to him physically wasn't enough for her, and Remy had to figure out a way to make an emotional connection. Wasn't that what sex was to women? An emotional thing? How ironic that the one sure fire way he could connect himself to her emotionally was the one thing she continued to pull away from, at least until she trusted him.

All his clever ideas and tricks didn't seem to help or apply to his current predicament. He was stumped. Cunning and trickery would only upset her more, and seducing her only worked to a degree.

It was very rare that Remy had trouble figuring out solutions and plans of action. He was a topnotch strategist, but when it came to Rogue, he was a sitting, idiotic duck.

Remy stayed outside well into the night, mulling over his thoughts. He'd missed supper, only snacking on a protein bar he'd found in his coat pocket. He had watched the sun set as he sat on the grass. He debated whether or not he should go find her and apologize, except he had no idea what he was apologizing for, so that didn't help either. He knew meaningless apologies were quick fixes, and in the long run wouldn't solve a thing between them. He heaved a long sigh, wracking his brain for an answer that made her happy _and_ let him keep his business to himself.

* * *

Rogue poured over the recent events and thoughts in her mind, fumbling absently with her communicator while lying on her bed. To trust or not to trust Remy—that was the question on everyone's mind, including hers.

More than his dodgy answers, it was the communicator that had bothered her the most.

Rogue could have sworn she'd turned her communicator on before she had left for the Senator's conference. She always did before she left anywhere. It was an awful thought, but she couldn't shake the idea that Remy had somehow turned it off when they had snuck away. His communicator hadn't gone off either, meaning both had been turned off by someone. It had been why Logan and the others couldn't reach them when the MRD had shown up at the conference.

_Why_ would Remy do something like that?

He'd asked her to trust him, but nothing seemed to add up to make even a lick of sense of her.

There was a soft knock at her door. She turned to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded.

"We've got problems, Rogue."

She'd been expecting this visit. She nodded once again.

Logan continued, "Both Hank and Forge seem to have _misplaced_ all of the documentation and test results regarding Gambit's mutation. Now, you and I both know that there is no way either Hank or Forge would lose something like that."

"What are you saying, Logan?" Rogue asked, keeping her voice low.

"I'm saying that it appears we have a thief among us, and I think we both know who I'm talking about."

"Why would he steal his own medical information?" Rogue asked defensively. She couldn't see what Remy would possibly gain from that.

"Why does he keep screwing with the monitoring of his mutation in the Danger Room? I haven't been able to get an accurate reading on his skills yet," Logan retorted back.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"I need you to find out. Someone tipped off the MRD of our whereabouts today, and he's the only one who would have reason to do that. I need you to tell me if you've caught him doing anything suspicious, Rogue."

Rogue swallowed hard and turned her green eyes fiercely to meet Logan's. "I haven't caught him doing anything suspicious, Logan," she lied.

"Okay," Logan replied after a slight hesitation. "You will tell me though, right?"

"Cross my heart," she answered with a faint smile as she traced an 'x' with her finger over her chest.

After Logan left, she got up from her bed and sat by her window. She peered out over the garden. Remy was still in the same place she had left him, only now he was sitting in the grass staring out at the night sky.

There was a traitor in the team's midst, and all signs pointed to Remy. He was the most obvious choice, but try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

In her brief confrontation with Logan, she'd cast her lot in with Remy on a blind whim, hoping she'd made the right choice.

* * *

He'd been out all night again. She could tell because he was yawning repeatedly throughout the meeting. On top of that, he'd slept most of the day away. Rogue sat diligently beside her groggy husband as Forge continued to explain the intricacies of the Prowler's hard drive. She gave Remy's shin a quick, hard kick when she noticed him nod off. He jerked his body up into a classic 'I'm paying attention' pose.

Logan had called the meeting as soon as Forge had cracked the hard drive coding and gained access to the hard drive's information.

Rogue had been covering for Remy all day while he snored away upstairs in bed. She didn't have the nerve to wake him up in the morning, and had only gone back to get him when the meeting was called. She had decided to take a leap of faith and trust him like he had asked her to. Otherwise, she would have gone to Logan and told him everything she knew about Remy's nightly disappearances.

"… So if you'll all direct your attention to the screen ahead, I can show you the contents of the hard drive," Forge was saying when Rogue started listening to him again.

"Get on with it already," Logan growled impatiently.

Rogue felt a little bad for Forge. Flustered, he backed up and tripped over an extension cord, knocking over a shelf of beakers in the process. Logan rolled his eyes as the gangly, scientific mutant straightened himself up.

"It's okay," he said dusting himself off. "I'm fine and the beakers are plastic."

"Forge!" Logan barked in annoyance.

"Yes, right the data," Forge answered with red cheeks as he flipped on a switch.

A list of names appeared up the screen. Mutant names. Rogue noticed Remy sit up and pay attention right away. Remy's eyes scanned the list for something intently. Rogue was too busy watching Remy's reaction from the corner of her eye to realize what the list was and who was on it.

"It's a list of mutants," Forge explained, stating the obvious. "Mutants that have already been apprehended by the MRD. Click on the name, and all their stats pop up too."

"What's in the folder marked 'quarry'?" Logan asked and pointed to small folder off to the side of the screen.

"I don't know. Hank and I didn't open all the folders before calling the meeting."

"That would have been the first folder I would have opened," Wolverine replied. "'Quarry' as in 'prey'. That Prowler was sent to hunt us."

Forge clicked open the folder and the room drew in a collective gasp.

"Oh my God, Rogue." Kitty breathed. "It's you."

Rogue glanced up at the screen. Sure enough, there was her mutant name, her photo, everything. Everything from her height and weight, to her mutant abilities, to her favourite places to eat out. Everything.

She stared at the screen in shock. The MRD was after _her?_ Not the team as a whole, but specifically her. Instinctively, her hand covered her mouth to keep from hysterics. Surely there were worse mutants out there than her? It was a hard blow, especially when no one else on the team was anywhere on the machine's hard drive.

"So the MRD wants Rogue," Logan finally said aloud. "Question is why?"

No one had any answers. Or if they did, they remained silent.

"Lucky thing she wasn't around the conference when the MRD showed up," Forge said as cheerfully as he could. "Then we really would have had a fight on our hands, especially with all those anti-mutant supporters around."

Rogue glanced at Remy. He stared straight ahead at the screen, revealing nothing.

Yeah, _lucky_.

She knew damn well luck had nothing to do with her leaving the conference yesterday.

Remy had orchestrated it to perfection. He'd paid mind to every detail, right down to turning off the communicators and having a lie on hand to feed Logan. He'd even taken advantage of her feelings to get her to agree to sneak away. It had all been a plan to get her out of there with the least amount of attention as possible. He _knew_ prior to everyone else that the MRD was after her.

And he had gotten her out of there quickly and efficiently.

The rest of the meeting became a surreal blur to her. Pieces of the puzzle had been revealed to her, but none of it fit together. Preoccupied, she zoned out of the teams discussion. They were all discussing security measures and what sort of precautions to take, when Remy spoke up for the first time, drawing her back to the real world.

"I'd like to go over the ground schematics with Forge," Remy stated firmly. "There are gaping holes in the security systems and I think—"

"I'm not giving you any security access," Logan interrupted in a low growl.

"Logan," Storm replied in a hushed voice.

"I can break into this place in a heartbeat, and I have," Remy replied back tensely. "If I can do it in minutes, anyone who really wants to can do it in a half hour."

"Exactly why you ain't getting any security access of schematics. You _broke in_ here," Logan practically spat. "And I assure you, many upgrades have been made since then, Cajun."

"Not very good ones," Remy muttered under his breath before everyone heard the distinct sound of metal sliding from Logan's knuckles.

Rogue moved fast, shoving herself in front of Remy as Logan lunged. She felt a single drop of blood slide down her neck. The sting came after. Logan's reflexes were getting slow. He'd almost done more than nicked her.

As fast as the claws had come out, they were back in.

"Move, Rogue," Logan hissed in a low rage.

"No," she answered steadily, staring her mentor down and trying not to shake.

"Logan, please. That is enough," Storm begged, approaching softly and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We must act as a team, at least for now."

Logan backed away, cracking his knuckles. "He's not part of the team and he's not getting any security access," Logan snarled before barking out orders to the rest of the team and leaving.

Rogue swallowed hard, but the heavy lump in throat still remained. Not even when she had joined up briefly with the Brotherhood had she ever gone up against Logan personally. Storm handed her a handkerchief to stop the blood that dripped down her neck. Seeing the liquid crimson on the crisp white cloth, she fully realized what she had just done.

Without thinking and on pure instinct, she had put Remy's life before her own.

* * *

**Translations:** "_J'ai besoin de toi_" – "I need you."


	19. Chapter 18

Rogue managed to catch Remy after the meeting. If anything, she wanted to explain herself, and explain Logan. When she caught the expression on his face, she knew none of that mattered. There was a quiet fury instilled on his chiseled face and Rogue knew it would do no good to speak. Besides, words failed her. She didn't know what to say to him. Logan had all but flat out accused Remy of being the traitor.

And Remy was furious.

She followed him timidly up to their room, unsure what he would do. His jaw was clenched shut and his scowl only darkened with the minutes. She'd never seen him look so angry in the entire time they'd known each other. Granted it wasn't a long time, but she had been around him enough to know he was anything but an angry, rage laden man.

"Remy!" she cried in alarm when he pulled his suitcase from their closet. "What are you doing?"

"We're leaving, Chere," he answered as he tossed clothes from their hangers onto the bed and into the suitcase.

"What? No! Remy, this is ridiculous," Rogue argued. "So you had an unpleasant run in with Logan, everyone does—"

"Non, ma cherie. I refuse to keep you here. We're going back to New Orleans where I know you'll be safe."

He fully intended on leaving and expected her to go with him. Unbelievable. He actually thought she was safer with _his _family than hers. His family worked for the MRD. Didn't that prove right off the bat where she was safer?

"With your family?" Rogue answered aghast. "They'd turn me in in a heartbeat if offered the right price."

Remy froze and looked up at her. "Is that really what you think?" he asked quietly. "That we'd abandon our own to the government?"

Rogue remained silent, not daring to speak. Sadly, it _was_ what she thought.

"I see," Remy answered bitterly to her silence. "We're all just a bunch of traitorous, dirty thieves to you. Good to know."

"That's not what I said," she protested.

"You didn't have to, Chere," he answered, turning back to his packing. "Your face said it for you."

"Well, it's not like you've given me any reason to trust you or your family," Rogue snapped back defensively. "You knew the MRD was after me. And don't lie, Remy. I know you used my emotions to your advantage at that conference. You seem to know a lot about the MRD and its agenda. It sure does seem like you're involved, but yet, you saved me from them. Why?"

"That's the stupidest question you've ever asked me." Remy scowled. "Don't look at me like you don't already know the answer."

"I don't!" she cried in frustration. He was always so damn complicated that it was infuriating. "I don't know anything about you! You won't let me! You seem to know everything about _everything_, and you sneak off in the middle of the night, you keep secrets, tell lies, steal…you do all these things and then ask me to trust you! I don't know which side you're on and I still lied for you. I still covered your ass. You could be killing us all and I'd still face a set of adamantium claws for you!"

"He wouldn't have done it," Remy replied back, annoyed. "All bark and no bite."

"For God's sake, Remy! He thinks you're the traitor!"

"Humph. Hadn't noticed," Remy's voice dripped sarcastically.

"Are you?" she asked desperately. "Are you the traitor?"

"Do you think I am?"

"Don't play fucking games with me!" she shouted, hitting the end of her rope. "My name is on that… that _thing's _hard drive. The MRD is after me and I'm trusting you! Against all my better judgment, I'm trusting you!"

"Gee, thanks, Chere," he answered dryly.

Rogue stared at him with her mouth gaping open. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" He sneered. "How thrilled and privileged I am that you don't just simply trust me, but that you have to _go against all your better judgment_ to do so instead?"

"God! If this is still about what I said concerning your family—"

"It is still about that! My family _is _me, Chere. They are who I am! Do you really, honestly believe that Jean-Luc is going to sell his _only daughter_ out to the government?"

"I—"

Rogue had never thought of it that way. She had always assumed that since Jean-Luc seemed to hold such little regard for mutant life when it came to money that he would turn her over to the government at the drop of a dime. She had never once actually thought of Jean-Luc as her father-in-law, or that the man actually gave a damn about her, save for her 'useful' mutation.

"Do you honestly believe that Henri wouldn't lay down his life to protect you?" Remy continued on, his eyes burning a bright, violent red. "You're his _little sister_. Did you know he always wanted one of those?"

Rogue couldn't look him in the eye. She shifted her eyes downwards in shame. None of his family had ever registered to her at all. Not once had it occurred to her that these people cared for her. Yet, Henri had always been so nice to her, making every effort to make sure she was comfortable in New Orleans. He had even spent his time keeping her company when Remy had disappeared from her side after Russia. Both Henri and Jean-Luc had been smiling happily on the runway's tarmac, wishing her a safe and pleasant trip back home.

Just like family would.

"Remy, I'm sorry. I didn't think—"

"That we cared," he finished sullenly for her.

"Remy—"

"Henri discovered you were on the MRD's hit list first, you know," Remy offered up quietly. "Jean-Luc runs all important business and family affairs through Henri. Your inviolability from the government was their main priority. They're bartering for your clemency; to keep your mutant status unacknowledged by any of the MRD. Just like they did for me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At the time, you were so disgusted with what the Thieves were doing that I thought you'd be even more upset knowing you'd be getting a special pardon. As it turns out, Jean-Luc has been in negotiations for your safety for weeks now. The government wants you bad. Jean-Luc is not used to not getting his way, so he had Henri look into why the government wouldn't grant your safety right away. All Henri could discover was that you were wanted. It's been Henri and the Guild I've been in contact with. He's an incredible hacker and is following up on anything with your name in it that he can access. He knew about the traitor tipping off the MRD at the conference, and I needed to get you out of there before things got ugly. Not only for your safety, but to instill the MRD with doubt concerning the information they receive from the spy."

"Oh God." Rogue gasped, taking in all the information at once. She was right. Her gut instincts were right. Remy couldn't be the traitor. But she still couldn't find it in her heart to believe that any of her team mates were traitors as well.

Whatever you did to piss off the government must be pretty unimaginable, because they want you bad enough to end their business arrangement with the Thieves." Remy gave a short laugh. "Which is funny, because the Thieves will end their alliances with the government just to keep you safe."

"I had no idea," Rogue answered.

"I wanted it that way," Remy admitted. "I didn't want to say anything until Jean-Luc got your clemency. We Thieves avoid fights when possible, and well, your family seems to run a bit differently. If they went after the government, there would be no way Jean-Luc could bargain for you."

She knew what Remy was alluding to; Logan's tendency to lead the team head on into battle. Shooting first and asking questions later—at least where the government and its anti-mutant policies were concerned.

"I don't know what I did to make them come after me. To get myself on that list." She sighed. "There are mutants who have done far worse things than me. Why aren't they being hunted?"

Remy had no answers for that. He wished he did, and he'd been badgering Henri for days now wanting those same answers, but Henri always came up empty handed.

He studied her carefully, looking for any idea as to why the government wanted her. What had she done to make them want her? She had no idea. Remy was sure that if she did, she would have said something by now. His dear wife was just as in the dark as everyone else and she was scared. She was hiding it well, but he could see the slight tremble on her lips and the panic in her eyes.

Jean-Luc had already killed for her. Remy would never tell her that, but it meant that the situation had become severe. The Thieves were keeping their rare beauty at any cost. Remy couldn't trust the X-men to keep her safe, but he knew she wouldn't leave with him. She believed in her team, not to mention that as scared as she was, it wasn't in her nature to go into hiding. After all, she was Logan's daughter and that man didn't hide from anything. Neither would she.

The Thieves felt differently. Such a unique girl as her needed to be safely hidden away until this was all settled. The Thieves would not risk her safety. Remy knew the only reason that the rest of the clan so eagerly agreed with Jean-Luc was because of Rogue's mutation. It was valuable to them, and they would die protecting their treasure.

Instantly Remy was struck with an idea. The moment the answer came to him he felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"Maybe it's not so much what you did, rather than what you can do," Remy said aloud, sharing his new thought. Everyone had been thinking about it from the wrong angle. Thinking Rogue must have done something when in fact, it was quite the opposite. "In the right hands, you're a valuable weapon and spy. It's what attracted the Thieves to you in the first place, so why not the government?"

It made perfect sense. The government wanted her to use as weapon. Her singly unique mutation was perfect for a government secret ops position. She was an ultimate weapon. The realization made Rogue sick. The government wanted to use her mutation against mutants. Even the Thieves wanted to use her mutation. Everyone was attracted to her because of her damned, cursed mutation. Remy had just said so himself.

"And you?" she asked sadly. "Was it the same attraction as the rest of your kin?"

"Non." He smiled kindly. "It was an attraction of an entirely different nature. Still is."

"Really?" she asked, suddenly unsure.

"Really," he answered softly. "How easily you forget, ma cherie, that I had you set to be mine well before I even knew what your mutation was."

Rogue melted. That was right. He had wanted her the very moment he'd laid eyes on her. He'd told her that once before. It was funny how she knew that, but asked anyway. Suddenly she had needed that reassurance that someone wanted her for entirely different reasons. Wanted her for her human side.

With his simple answer, he had given her a perfect, opportune moment to kiss him. Everything seemed so different now as Rogue felt a swell of emotions rising in her chest. She looked at Remy as though she was looking at him for the first time. He didn't look any different to her at all. He still had the same cocky lean, the same mysterious smile and the same devilishly handsome good looks, but something had changed. She knew immediately what it was, and smiled secretly to herself at her admittance to it.

She was truly, madly deeply in love with Remy. Despite everything he was that was less than amicable, she was in love with him. She'd never thought it possible, had never taken the idea seriously until now. Now she needed him more than she'd ever needed anyone.

She startled him, throwing him off guard as she buoyantly flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Really kissed him.

Like it was the first time and maybe even the last.

Rogue relished the taste of his lips and the feel of them against hers. For someone made up of such harsh, masculine angles, he had the softest lips. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed before.

Dizzy with love, she needed to experience him with all her senses. Her eyes hungrily drank in the sight of him. Her hands moved delicately across the planes of his body. She inhaled his intoxicating scent, and if she listened intently, she could hear his pounding heartbeat matching her own.

"Remy."

She sighed his name dreamily while slipping her hands underneath his coat, and sliding it off his shoulders. Once the coat was gone, she moved for his shirt, barely resisting the urge to tear it straight off of him. The intense desire she had to see him was stronger than any other compulsion.

The fabric of his shirt fell away from her fingertips as though it were wrapping paper. She let it fall carelessly, having no need for it to remain in her hands when his coveted bare chest was before her. She took a moment to appreciate the smooth, sculpted muscles with her eyes before her hands fell upon him, intent on exploring every muscle. She moved her palms slowly, trance-like over his chest. She marveled at the hardness and tautness of every surface. He was completely masculine.

And completely hers.

No other woman would ever be able to lay a hand on him. By the sanctity of their marriage and by the bonds of his Guild, he would always remain hers.

Sure, many women had had him in the past, but he was hers forever. It was a grand revelation. Remy was all hers. Never had she ever had something that she could truly call her own. She finally understood that sense of pride and smugness he displayed when another man looked at her. Suddenly she understood his jealous streak and why he couldn't stand the thought of her heart belonging to anyone but him.

His eyes glowed with a warm scarlet as he watched her explore his upper body for really the first time. She was amazed how often she had grabbed him with needy fingers and never took the time to truly touch him. Until now.

Rogue had been so caught up in the momentum to touch that she had forgotten just how badly she wanted to feel. To be connected to another human being. She closed her eyes in bliss when Remy reached out almost shyly to touch her.

His hands burned hotly against her pale, soft skin as he traced his hands up her sides, taking her shirt up with him. Remy caressed her with a whisper of a touch, making her skin tingle and come alive. It was in that moment she knew. Knew that this was it. She could give herself over freely to this man and he would care for her like no one else could. The feeling had remained unspoken between them for awhile now. It didn't matter that it had never been voiced. It was still there, resonating over their daily lives together.

They loved each other.

It was how she knew Remy could never be the traitor. He loved her too much to betray her or hurt the people she cared about. Logan was wrong about him. Unbelievably wrong.

To prove it, she kissed him harder this time, melting into him. A small moan escaped his lips and he stepped backwards half kneeling on the bed. She continued to kiss him until he pulled away breathlessly to shove the piles of clothing onto the floor.

"Leave it," she whispered, pushing him down onto the bed and consequently over the clean clothes.

He obeyed, lying down on his back, tugging her by the waist of her jeans into him.

She had more unanswered questions for Remy than she cared to admit, but right now none of it mattered. It was all unimportant. The here and the now that was what was important. This single moment in time was all that mattered.

Remy took an eternity paying special attention to every dip, curve and inch of her body. He put the same amount of care in each touch as she did to him. For once, they were on the same page.

"Rogue," he moaned softly as she released him from his pants. He was so hard he ached with anticipation. She didn't disappoint. He doubted she ever would. His head tipped back in rapture as she ran her hands up and down his thick shaft, stroking the velvet skin and enjoying the feel of him in her hands.

She let go of him only to remove his pants and underwear in their entirety, leaving him completely nude for her continued exploration. He was glorious to behold. The marble statue come to life, a work of art. And like a marble statue, she could touch him, caress his body without consequence.

Remy leaned up to catch her in his arms. His lips found hers instantly as he slowly unclasped her bra, tossing it across the room. His lips followed the feverish trail down to her neck and to her breasts, where his hands were already kneading her flesh gently. She moaned in satisfaction.

He refused to let her miss out on anything, making sure to pleasure her first. All the words and declarations of love he couldn't bring himself to voice out loud, he could convey to her here with his actions.

And he would. By the time they were through, even if he didn't have the courage to say it, she would know he loved her. Loved her more than anyone or anything in the world.

She moved ardently on top of him when he finally made his move to slip off her pants, purposely keeping her panties on in order to tease her through the soft cotton. He'd never seen a lovelier vision than the sight of her straddling him. Every inch of her body was in perfect reach for him. He wasted no time grabbing a breast in each hand and gently teasing her nipples, working them to their perky, aroused state.

She grinned down at him, never taking her eyes from his. He could only match her grin as he sat up, crushing her into his arms and rolling her onto her back amongst all his unpacked clothing. Without a word, and his eyes still locked in an intense gaze with hers, he slipped her panties off. For the first time, their bodies touched completely.

His instincts were to immediately slide into that warm, supple body beneath him, but that was nowhere near what she deserved. He couldn't bear the thought of wasting this moment in a quick, needy blur.

She tensed up underneath him, no doubt realizing just how close they now were. He could feel her nerves. It only made him want her more. Her body was tight and wound up with hesitation and excitement. He could tell that she was nervous and anxious. Maybe even a little shy. She'd been naked for him before. But not like this. Not in this context with him naked and hard against her.

Remy shifted his weight, granting his fingers full access to her softer, private places. She moaned in pleasure, her body slowly relaxing and enjoying his steady, rhythmic caress. He knew that once she was relaxed and comfortable the rest would flow naturally. She was already warm and moist in anticipation for him. But there was no rush. He could wait.

Rogue found herself in delirium again at his touch. His fingers built up the steady, coursing pleasure that mounted up inside the very center of her being. His teeth nibbled her collarbone greedily, tempting her to sigh and bury her hands deeply in his hair. Holding him tightly was the only thing she could manage to do. Hell would freeze over before she let him leave her arms.

An explosion of delectation hit her unexpectedly as her body succumbed to Remy. Her body shook and convulsed in delight. The harmony of notes that arose from her throat had him once again beaming. She loved seeing the mirth shine on his face, clearly marking his enjoyment in pleasing her.

She reached up, cupping his face in the palms of her hands and drew his mouth back to hers in a passionate kiss. She could feel him hard and throbbing against her stomach, the satin flesh hot with need against her skin. Never had her body ached so badly for him as it did now. Although exhausted and glowing from his touch moments ago, she would not be sated so easily this time. This time she needed all him, needed to feel him deep inside.

He groaned in unrelenting bliss when she maneuvered her body underneath his, shifting so he was nestled in the warm folds between her legs. Her body tingled with a need she'd never felt before. It came natural to her to rub her hips up against him, letting her body tease his erection with the promise of entry. He met her movements fiercely, sliding along her outer core, hitting all the places he'd previously done with his fingers. The steady movement carried them closer until she felt the tip of him slide inside, lingering.

"Rogue, ma cherie," he breathed hoarsely, "this will change everything."

He was giving her an out, if she wanted it. He was willing to forego all of this if she was unsure or unready. It made her decision final.

"For the better," she whispered, spreading her legs for him.

Without further hesitation he slowly entered her. When he broke through her virginity, she cried out against him, burying her face into his neck as he whispered sweet sentiments to her. It was a flash pain that came and went, chased away by his tender words and delicate thrusting. All of which called forth a delectable form of bliss, comparable to absolutely nothing.

Nothing could surpass the sensation of this connection. On every level it perfect. He was perfect. He moved within her, and her body sang in euphoria. He filled her to the brim with everything she had ever wanted until she couldn't stand it any longer, cresting the waves of their lovemaking. Remy quickened his pace after her release, driving her to the edge of her sanity as her body mounted in yet another climax, this time matching his own.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, never wanting to pull apart. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, before pulling breathlessly away from her to lie on his back and close his eyes. She snuggled up to him, nestling her body into his as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled a blanket folded at the end of the bed over top of their entwined bodies. Both drifted off to sleep as husband and wife.

* * *

**Author's notes: **_My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. For those of you unaware; the day to have my four wisdom teeth removed finally arrived before I had finished this chapter. I've been out of commission for the past two days so I hope this chapter makes up for its late arrival. My apologies for any crazy spelling mistakes and what not, I am on some pretty hardcore painkillers._


	20. Chapter 19

With their newly discovered bond of intimacy, sleep didn't last for very long. Remy quickly discovered that once with Rogue wasn't enough, and soon the two were busy exploring their relationship far into the night.

Remy's grip on her thighs tightened as she quickened her pace. Her back arched in perfection, displaying her breasts to him in all their erotic glory. Remy found the steady, quick bounce of her breasts mesmerizing and highly arousing at the same time. They matched each thrust in perfect tandem, literally driving him crazy.

He bucked his hips up to meet hers, driving deeper inside. She was moaning wildly along with him, brining him closer to the edge with each passing second. Any minute now the combination of watching her ride him with abandon and the feeling of her taking him deep within would be more than he could stand. He could feel the climax building, almost hitting his limit.

Honestly, he was surprised he was still going. Surely after their second round he should have been done, spent for the night, but she was insatiable and Remy couldn't resist her advances even if he wanted to. And he never wanted to. Sleep could wait. She let him snooze in between rounds, and evidently it was enough to keep him going. They'd just discovered the joys of being married, and he didn't blame her for a single moment of wanting to spend the night in the throes of their newly discovered passion. As far as he could remember, sex had never been this good. What a difference being emotionally invested in the act made.

He felt the uncontrollable surge rise up and come quickly. Every muscle in his body tensed then let go, his body slick with sweat and heat as he met his release. He welcomed this orgasm with wide eyes, watching those perfect breasts bounce, and panting as if he'd just ran a marathon.

She tumbled sweetly on top of him, brushing hair from her eyes before planting dozens of quick, tiny kisses across his lips. This was heaven, and he was sleeping with a goddess—a goddess that couldn't get enough of him. It was far more than he had ever asked for or even hoped for. It was a dream come true in every sense.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, moaning softly in post coital bliss… for the third time. It was late, very late, and Remy felt the waves of exhaustion finally overwhelm him. He was officially done for tonight. Rogue yawned sleepily, stretching her arms before curling up beside him.

"I think you've worn me out." She sighed happily.

Remy smiled in satisfaction. "Likewise," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Remy?"

"Hmmm?"

"We're gonna stay here, right?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Wherever you go, I go," he answered. "I could never leave your side."

She sighed happily at his answer before her eyes fluttered shut, finally out for the night. Remy was surprised sleep had taken her first. Her boundless energy had finally met its end. They would have to continue where they had left off tomorrow.

He had meant what he had said to her before she fell asleep. He wouldn't leave her side, and tomorrow he planned on making that crystal clear to Logan, regardless of what the man thought. Even if it meant a fight; Remy would not stand idly by while his wife was in danger. She was his to protect and keep safe. Not only was it his responsibility as a husband, but by Guild law as well. He'd make Logan hear him out, one way or the other.

Rogue's safety was on the line and the mansion's security hardly met his standards. It hadn't been a complete lie when he'd told Rogue he was so tired in the mornings because of insomnia. After his conversations with the Guild and other safety precautions, Remy had been staying awake and alert most of the night to make up for the poor security. Remy watched over Rogue as she slept, keeping guard almost every night. With the rest of the team on alert now, Remy could slack on his nightly routine a bit, but not entirely. There was still the matter of where the MRD was getting their information from to contend with.

He had spent days trying to discern who the traitor was. After paying close attention to each one of the X-men, he honestly had no idea. It bothered him; he usually had a knack for picking out the rat. Because he had come up empty handed, Remy suspected that the traitor was actually an outside source that had somehow gotten in. He had his theories and suspicions, but more investigating was needed before he could confirm it for sure.

It was little wonder that Logan suspected him to be the traitor. Given his background and the circumstances, it made sense for Remy to be the traitor. Obviously, Logan had come to same conclusion Remy had about it being an outside force, and as far as Logan was concerned, Remy was an outsider.

It certainly didn't make Remy's position any easier, especially with Logan being the team leader. The rest of the team would follow orders and only Rogue seemed to defy him. The tiny nick on Rogue's neck remained a reminder to Remy just far Logan would go to keep his team safe. He doubted that Logan actually intended to harm his daughter. She'd gotten in the way, throwing his aim off and closing the distance between Remy and the claws.

It was the first time she'd ever made a sort of commitment to Remy, and at the time he was too stunned to say or do anything. Rogue had a knack for catching people off guard. In one fleeting movement, she'd picked him over her father. It was a move he had never expected and it only strengthened Remy's resolve to keep her from harm.

It also sparked an anger towards Logan that Remy hadn't even known existed. Logan had made his Rogue bleed and openly jeopardized her safety. And that was something Remy could not abide by. He'd made the decision rather quickly to take her back home with him. At least in New Orleans within the folds of Guild, he knew for sure there were no traitors.

But she wanted to stay here. So here they would stay. He resigned his position to take her home quickly; Rogue was too stubborn and he was too tired to fight about it. He decided that a fight right after hours of lovemaking would be counterproductive anyway. Here, he could continue his sleuthing. The sooner he figured out who the culprit was, the sooner he could take care of it.

Before retiring for the night, Remy thought it was best to make one quick phone call to Henri. He didn't really want to disappear off the grounds tonight, but leaving the mansion was the best way to insure that anything he said was not overheard.

Remy quickly got dressed. As tired as he was, the Guild still needed to know all that had happened. With the speed of experience, Remy was out of the mansion, off the grounds and into the woods within minutes.

It was only when Remy reached into his pocket for his phone that terror struck him.

His phone was gone.

Frantically, he searched his other coat pockets, all turning up empty. He scoured the ground in desperation. No way had it fallen from his coat, it never had before. Remy desperately backtracked back to the mansion, tracing every step with no sign of his phone anywhere. Not even in their room could he find it. It left Remy with one ugly conclusion.

Someone had stolen his phone.

Someone had managed to successfully pick his pockets.

Panic swept over him. All his contacts were on his phone, not to mention his call history. He'd always been so careful to keep his phone on him at all times or safely hidden if not. Now it was gone. It left one more mystery for Remy to solve.

He hated how easily he'd been robbed. He was a master thief. He should have known better, he should have detected the culprit instantly. Now things would be compromised. He needed to contact the Guild immediately. Secrecy and safety had been breached and if the MRD had his phone… Remy shuddered to think of the consequences. Not only would he be in danger, but so would she. If anything happened to her, it would be all Remy's fault.

There was no way he could call from the line in Rogue's room. If the traitor hadn't already tapped the phone lines, Logan would have by now. Having no other choice, Remy snatched up Rogue's purse and dug through it until he found her cell phone. He flipped it open, relieved to see that she still had battery power. In the blink of an eye, he darted from the mansion.

Once back in the woods, Remy dialed home with shaky hands.

"Henri," he whispered urgently when his brother answered. "We've got trouble."

* * *

Rogue was having the best morning of her young life. All the troubles of the world seemed to melt away as she basked in the fuzzy glow of being in love. She was numero uno on the MRD's most wanted list, and there was a traitor in the team's midst, but Rogue was feeling jubilant and carefree.

She was in love with Remy, so absolutely nothing could ruin her day, and anything seemed possible. She actually loved him more today than she had yesterday. Last night had been marvelous. It surpassed anything she'd ever felt before. Remy was perfect. No, he was better than perfect, he was splendid, he was… still sleeping.

She crawled playfully on top of him and kissed him softly. His eyes opened slowly in a sleep induced daze.

"Still my favourite way to wake up," he mumbled sleepily.

"Rise and shine, Sug," she murmured in his ear. "We'll be late for breakfast and the team'll start to talk."

"Let them talk," he uttered softly.

"Well, what if it's about us?" she asked anxiously.

"We're married, Chere. We've been sharing the same room for nights now. Nobody's talking."

"But what if today, 'cause we're so late—"

"Ma petite," Remy moaned in exasperation. "We've been late getting to breakfast every morning. Won't it look questionable if we show up right on time today?"

"It's just that…Oh!"

Remy snuck his arms tightly around her waist making her cry out in surprise as he dragged her back under the covers with him.

"Five more minutes, non?"

She grinned at him. "Five more minutes," she agreed. "Then breakfast."

Neither had gotten their five minutes when Logan called a meeting, his voice ringing out gruffly over the mansion's P.A. system. Rogue groaned. She was not looking forward to seeing Logan this early in the morning after what had happened in yesterday's meeting. Remy seemed to notice her unease and clamped his hand tightly around hers, giving her a reassuring smile. He was with her no matter what. She suddenly felt as though she could endure anything so long as Remy was with her.

"Maybe they've found something," Remy said encouragingly to her as she hastily got dressed.

They were the last to arrive to the meeting, and Rogue noticed right away how everyone stood behind Logan and stared at them as they entered the room. Rogue had gotten the immediate sense that this was not a good meeting at all. Both Kitty and Bobby refused to make eye contact, staring at the floor instead. Kitty looked distinctly upset. Rogue frowned. If she didn't know better, she'd say that the team had had a meeting without her and Remy and that a decision had already been made.

A decision she was likely not going to agree with.

She stepped in front of Remy, in protective stance. "What's going on?" she asked Logan as the door sealed automatically behind them.

"I think that's a question you should be asking the Cajun," Logan answered as he pulled a cell phone from his pocket. "Seems your other half has been sneaking off and making some phone calls. Storm took the liberty of 'borrowing' his phone at yesterday's meeting."

"There's no law that says he can't talk to his family," Rogue countered in Remy's defense.

"That what he told you?" Logan asked stepping towards her. "That he was talking to his family?"

"Yes," Rogue answered, suddenly tense. She didn't like the look in Logan's eye. It wasn't an angry or malicious look. It was something else.

Concern and heartbreak.

"Rogue—" Remy began.

Logan cut him off. "Why don't you come clean, Gambit, and tell her who you've really been phoning." Logan snarled as he flipped open the phone and held the call history up for Rogue to see.

Gingerly she took the phone from Logan and gasped. She spun around to face Remy in horror.

"Senator Kelly's office," she whispered in shock. "You've been phoning the Senator."

"Rogue, Chere, it's not what you think—" Remy pleaded, immediately reaching for her arm.

She jerked her arm from his grasp and stepped away from him, standing beside Logan. She felt a rush of anger and betrayal sweep over her in an uncontrollable force. He'd used her.

"You – you lied to me!" she shouted with a trembling lip.

"Ma petite, I can explain—" Remy cried urgently as Rogue's eyes welled up with tears.

"Nightcrawler," Logan instructed, cutting Remy off.

With a puff of smoke and the faint smell of brimstone, Remy was gone. Rogue stared at the spot where Remy had just been standing. Her body shook as tears spilled down her face. On Logan's instructions, Nightcrawler had just teleported Remy somewhere else.

"I'm so sorry," Logan soothed, pulling an arm around her. "This is all my fault. I never should have made him your responsibility."

"He can't be the traitor," she sobbed sadly into Logan's chest. "He just can't be."

"I'm sorry, darlin', but the evidence is stacked against him," Logan spoke quietly, his voice cracking with emotion. "He played you, and I'm sorry. I never should have let that happen."


	21. Chapter 20

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_…

Remy couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. With hindsight being 20/20, Remy realized his mistake instantly. He should have told her everything. Absolutely everything, especially when he found out his phone was gone. He felt even stupider for falling asleep in that damn meeting and giving Storm the perfect opportunity to search his pockets. Jesus, the Weather Witch had been sitting right beside him, opposite of Rogue the entire time.

And he'd stupidly fallen asleep, not suspecting for a moment that anyone would search his pockets. Thank God, Rogue had kicked him when she noticed he was sleeping. Who knew what else Storm could have gotten her hands on had Remy slept any longer.

Furious with himself for getting caught in the stupidest predicament, he angrily kicked a chair across his cell, letting it crash violently against the see-through walls.

"Hey!" Forge exclaimed from the outside of Remy's cell. "You're not getting out of there, so there's no point in breaking stuff."

"Désolé," Remy muttered darkly.

"Frankly, you're lucky Logan decided to keep you here. The way you played Rogue, he was ready to ship you off to some God forsaken place like Antarctica."

Rage boiled through Remy's veins. "I didn't play Rogue!" he shouted furiously, pounding his fists angrily against the cell walls.

"Yeah, whatever," Forge replied crisply, turning his back from Remy's cell and ignoring him.

"I didn't," Remy said again quietly, letting his hands slide down the wall in despair.

It was no use. Here in the catacombs of the mansion, he was perfectly contained. He'd investigated every inch of his cell for a way out and it was hopeless. The chair hadn't even made a dent, let alone a scuff against whatever the damn walls were made of. The room was practically seamless and entirely see-through. Forge could see everything he was doing, not to mention all the high tech surveillance cameras could as well.

And as for his mutation and blowing himself up an exit?

Useless.

The room seemed to contain some sort of energy field that prevented Remy's mutation from doing anything grander than cherry bombs. Forge only looked on with great interest from the outside when that was all Remy could muster. Normally, the overly chatty man would have been talking Remy's ear off explaining all the brilliant mechanics of the cell, but now that Remy was declared a vile traitor, Forge barely spoke to him. He monitored Remy mostly in silence, only speaking up when Remy's anger got the best of him.

Remy knew the only reason he was still being detained in the mansion was because Logan wanted answers, otherwise he'd probably be dead somewhere. The stupid idiot leader of the X-men hadn't even let Remy explain before yanking him off to 'jail' as it were. Guilty until proven innocent—the story of his life.

Remy didn't want to think about Rogue right now. He'd seen her heart shatter into a million pieces before his eyes and he hadn't been able to do a thing. No, Logan had snapped his fingers, and the shackles were on.

One minute he was desperately trying to explain to the love of his life that he wasn't calling Senator Kelly, and then the next minute, he was here in this cell. He'd give anything, anything at all, to see her right now. The idea of Rogue believing he'd used and betrayed her was horrible. Absolutely horrible. He'd never been more honest with his emotions and intentions in his life than he had been with her. He loved her.

And right now she thought everything between them was a lie.

That last night had been a lie.

Having no solution to the problem at hand, Remy sat down on the floor on the far side of his cell and buried his face in his hands.

He lifted his head up inquisitively when Forge's communicator sounded off. Forge glanced nervously at Remy before turning away to answer. Remy cocked his head sideways, studying Forge's mannerisms. The man was obviously nervous talking in front of him.

Remy smiled to himself. Forge wasn't a fighter or a guard. He was the scientific mind of the team. He had no field experience with withholding information and had no idea how to lead a conversation in secret without revealing anything. All Remy had to do was listen, and what he couldn't get from listening, he could easily trick out of this man later. Finally, there was a silver lining to Remy's cloud.

"Is… is _you-know-who_ going to be safe there?" Forge asked, speaking quietly into his communicator.

Remy rubbed his temples. It was almost painful listening to Forge try and be inconspicuous. This was going to be too easy.

"Wow. At his place?"

Hmmm. So, Logan was removing Rogue from the mansion to a man's house instead, most likely someone Forge recognized—a team member. It bothered Remy to no end that Logan was acting solely on Remy being the traitor and letting his guard down. Rogue was in serious danger. Logan thought Rogue's whereabouts were now safe and undisclosed with Remy out of the loop, but Remy wasn't the traitor. That person was still at large and could be very aware of Rogue's hiding place.

"He's coming down?" Forge asked anxiously. "Should I tidy up? Uh, okay. Bye, Kitty."

Remy shook his head. He'd have to speak with Logan about getting Forge properly trained in the future. The man was tome of information spilling out the sides. Remy now knew that Kitty also knew where Rogue was, and that Logan was coming down to see him. If Remy had been a real enemy to the team, Forge had just made Kitty mark number one when he escaped.

Remy straightened up and readied himself to meet Wolverine. He had very little time to prepare in outwitting both men, but never the less, Remy was going to try. After all, Rogue's life was on the line and he'd always been a good talker. Soon, Wolverine arrived.

Logan walked up to Remy's cell and stood menacingly in front of him. "Normally, we'd be doing this the easy way," Logan growled. "But since Rogue's mutation don't work on you and Emma can't get a proper psi-scan, we get to do this the hard way."

When he said 'the hard way', a set of claws flashed dangerously from his knuckles.

"You took her out of the mansion on account of lil' ol' me?" Remy asked pleasantly.

Logan turned a sharp glare towards Forge, and just as Remy predicted he would—Forge panicked. It was no secret that Forge often became flustered and nervous around Wolverine's menacing presence.

"I never said a word to him about her going to Warren's!" Forge replied hastily.

Remy smiled. "Just like a song bird," he commented. "You're gonna have to train him on that."

Logan turned fiercely back towards Remy, no longer bothering to hide his anger. "Alright, Bub. You're gonna tell me exactly what you and the MRD are up to. Believe me—I can make _you_ sing like a songbird."

"That's a good threat, but I only have one thing to say to that," Remy replied. "If I was the traitor, then believe me when I say, you _never_ would have caught _me_. And Rogue? Well, she'd have been in the MRD's hands ages ago."

Remy didn't even flinch as Logan's claws scraped dangerously up against his cell.

"And since we're makin' threats," Remy continued. "If anything happens to her, I'm coming after you personally."

Logan let out a low, guttural growl. "I've been wantin' to make Cajun kabobs out of you since you first laid eyes on her," he replied. "Forge, open pretty boy's cell."

"W-what? Are you sure?" Forge asked, clearly uncertain.

"Do it!" Logan raged.

"Forge, leave it! Do not open that cell." Beast's voice boomed in alarm from the lab's doorway, arriving just in time. "Honestly, Logan. You're playing right into his hand. You've seen his agility in training. Once that door is open, he's gone."

Remy swore silently to himself. He'd almost been free. If Hank McCoy hadn't arrived, Remy would have been half way to Warren's by now. Wolverine's anger and eagerness to tear him limb from limb had been the perfect fodder for Remy's escape. There was no way he'd be getting the chance to do that again.

Hank was pulling Logan away from Remy's cell.

"Another day, Logan," Hank reassured calmly.

Logan begrudgingly retreated, leaning against the back wall and giving the floor over to Hank. Hank pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Remy's cell, with a clipboard and notes, no less.

"Are you comfortable, Remy? Is there anything we can get for you?" Hank asked politely.

So, now it was the 'good cop' routine.

"Thanks for asking, Hank," Remy replied pleasantly, going along with the friendly facade. "I'd really love to see Rogue right about now."

Hank's face fell when he realized he wasn't going to be making any better progress with Remy than Logan had.

"I'm sorry, Remy, but under the circumstances, that won't be happening."

"I've a right to square things with my wife," Remy answered.

"How about you try squaring things with us first?" Hank asked.

"Okay." Remy smiled. "Firstly, I'm not the traitor. That square enough for you?"

"Remy." Hank sighed on the edge of frustration. "Senator Kelly's number is on your phone. Not to mention your lab results and medical tests have disappeared from the lab. Stolen, I would say."

"S'no one's business but my own concerning my mutation," Remy answered, folding his arms across his chest.

"So you admit you stole your medical file from the lab?"

"Can't steal what already belongs to you, mon ami."

"Fair enough. Would you like to tell me why you took those files?"

"Non, not really."

Hank's face tightened and Remy could see the patience starting to wear down.

"How is the cell holding up for you? Forge tells me the best you can do is make little charges," Hank continued, changing tactics.

"It's your cell. You tell me how it's holding up," Remy replied back in a rather snotty tone.

"Okay, Remy. I _will_ tell you how it's holding up. We've tested this cell on the entire team's mutations in an attempt to suppress all levels of mutation."

"Yippee," Remy remarked drolly.

"So far, you're the only mutant able to use your powers within the cell. Do you want me to tell you now why I think you took your files?"

Remy gave Hank as slow nod. Suddenly he didn't like where this was going. He'd been stupid yet again, and had acted carelessly. He should have known there was a reason why Forge had been so intrigued by the cherry bombs he'd been setting off in here.

"I think, Remy, that you are in fact a very powerful mutant. I would go as far as to say that you would be classified as a level one threat to the MRD. You play down your mutation on purpose, keeping it under wraps," Hank spoke calmly and evenly. "Thanks to what Rogue's told us, we've confirmed that the MRD is collecting powerful and unique mutants to exploit as weapons. And you, you've been working for them as a free agent. A highly dangerous mutant right under their noses all this time. Isn't that right?"

Bingo… except for the working for the MRD part. Remy knew better than to say a word. If the government found out the degree of Remy's mutation, his clemency would be gone. He'd been keeping his mutation undercover since the beginning. It had been one of his father's requests that he'd actually followed through on without argument.

"So here's the deal, Remy," Hank said, leaning closer. "You tell me why the Senator's number is on your phone and exactly what you're doing with the MRD, or I'll anonymously tip them off as to just how powerful you really are."

"That info is gone, homme." Remy smirked. "Blew up the minute those files were in my hands."

"Forge has new data concerning you and concerning this cell. Far superior information than what we accumulated from your last tests," Hank answered. "Now I suggest you start talking."

Remy let out a low whistle. He had to hand it to blue and fuzzy. The man had trapped him quite nicely. It was nice to see someone was capable of doing their job around here.

"I'm not trying to turn Rogue over to the MRD," Remy began, almost pleading. "I'm not working for them, and I'm not the traitor. I'm telling the truth."

"The Senator's number, Remy," Hank reminded him sternly.

Remy sighed. He had very little options right now, and Hank wasn't the man to trifle with. He was also Remy's best shot at convincing he was innocent.

"I got a contact on the inside," Remy admitted.

"Who is it?"

"I won't say."

"How do you know you can trust this person?"

"Because I just can."

"How?"

"Because!" Remy snapped. "This person's entire future hangs on this job!"

"Your family is threatening someone, blackmailing them for information?"

"Non!" Remy cried. "Listen, the longer you keep me in here, the longer the real traitor is still out there. And to be honest, I don't much like Rogue being out with Warren by herself, especially with the way his father looks at her!"

"What?" Logan asked, poking up from his corner.

"I said: the longer you keep me in here—"

"About Warren Senior! When did you see him looking at her?" Logan demanded harshly.

"At that conference," Remy admitted. "His eyes picked her out immediately. I noticed him staring at her and asked her about him. I didn't like the way he'd picked her out of that crowd."

"My God, Logan," Hank exclaimed. "She absorbed him, remember? He would know full well about her mutation and just how valuable it is."

"He'd also remember she was with the Brotherhood, acting as a terrorist then," Forge piped up.

"And he's got influence with the MRD, being Kelly's main financial backer," Logan added. "Question is: if Warren Senior's our guy, how is he getting his information?"

It came to Remy easily. It was the oldest trick in the book. Again, he felt nothing but stupidity for not thinking of it sooner. It made perfect sense.

"Mon Dieu." Remy breathed. "He's set Warren Junior up. Angel's the traitor and he doesn't even know it. I'm willing to bet Senior's secretly planted a bug on Angel's clothing. That's why the MRD hasn't actually shown up here to attack. Warren Senior doesn't know where our base is, but he does get to listen in on every meeting, giving him information on where to set up the outside attacks!"

"That actually kinda makes sense, Logan," Forge answered. "The perimeter security is set up to monitor and detect trackers, but I never thought of something as old school as microphones."

"Again, why you and I need to talk security," Remy muttered.

"Forge, call Warren and Rogue now!" Logan commanded briskly. "Hank, assemble the team immediately!"

Hank was out of the room in seconds as Forge dialed the communicators on his computer.

After several tries, Forge looked up from his computer, panicked. "Logan, they aren't answering."

"Let's go, Forge. We've wasted enough time already."

"What about me?" Remy shouted, banging on his cell as they headed towards the door.

"I still don't trust you, Cajun. Who knows how you're really involved," Logan answered from the doorway.

"I'm involved 'cause she's my wife!" Remy snarled angrily. "Damn it, Logan! You can question my loyalties to anyone, anyone but her!"

"Sorry, Gumbo," Logan replied. "Too many unanswered questions."

"Bon Dieu!" Remy screamed in frustration. "Doesn't anybody here trust me?"

"I do," a new voice answered.

Remy turned to see the new man standing in the center of the room. Remy stared at him in shock. Where the hell had baldy come from? Both Logan and Forge blocked the entrance to the room. Unless the man could teleport, he'd simply appeared out of thin air.

"Professor," Forge breathed in awe.

"It's about time, Chuck," Logan clipped sarcastically, making his way towards the man. "Would have been nice of you to show up sooner and vouch for Gumbo here."

"I'm sorry, Logan, but I am busy saving the world in the future too. I can't be both places at once," the Professor answered back in an equally sarcastic tone. "Forge, please let our Southern friend out."

"Sure thing, Professor," Forge answered, finally releasing Remy from his prison.

"You know, Logan," the Professor scolded, "I told you in the beginning he was a needed member of the team, not a traitor."

"Yeah, well you haven't had to live with him."

The Professor laughed. "Logan, Logan," he chided. "You're too involved in Rogue's life. She can hold her own with boys. You know, this never would have happened if he just would have married Kitty."

"I don't want Kitty!" Remy scowled, caring less that these were the first words he ever spoke to the illustrious, highly revered Charles Xavier.

"I know," Xavier said, turning his attention kindly towards Remy. "It's why the entire course of your future changed, giving me one hell of an outcome to face. Two less X-men makes things a challenge."

"What?" Remy asked stupidly before the man vanished. "Wait! What the hell does that mean?"

Logan grabbed him by the shoulder. "Get used to it, Cajun. Chuck has a tendency to do that, usually at the most inopportune times. Right now, we've got more important things to do."


	22. Chapter 21

Rogue's heart was on fire. Her lungs felt as though they would burst at any given second. Still she ran. She forced herself to keep pumping her legs recklessly, surpassing their limits in order to survive. She was being pursued from almost all corners, not only by MRD agents, but the prowlers as well. Her mind screamed at her to keep pushing. Capture and defeat were not options. Up until the ambush she'd been numb. Dead inside.

Funny how quickly things change when infallible truth is presented.

Even after Remy was taken away and the evidence was laid out before her, she didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe that it had all been a cruel ploy; a clever plan or a sick, sadistic game to him. Deep down she had refused to believe that the man who had stole her heart had lied and was indeed the team's traitor. She felt everyone's pity. Rogue, the poor, misguided girl who was attempting to protect herself from any more heartbreak by wrapping herself in a coat of denial. It was on everyone's mind.

After she had calmed down, she had demanded to see him. She wanted to speak to Remy herself. Logan had put his foot down and told her 'no'. He had told her that Remy had already put her through enough and he wouldn't put her through anymore. It was decided that Remy's interrogation would not involve her at all. Logan and Hank would look after it.

Logan hadn't been harsh or demanding, but he had been firm. It broke his heart to see her in such pain, and he only wanted to fix the mistake he'd made as soon as possible. As the leader and the one calling the shots, Logan took full responsibility for the situation and Rogue's current distress. Eventually she told Logan everything she knew or had discovered from Remy. Not to use against him, but in hopes that something would prove his innocence. Hank had taken notes and proceeded to research various tidbits of information.

After that, it was decided that she would leave the mansion. Her safety had been compromised, as well as her location. She was to leave with Warren to a new, safe secret location. Warren owned many properties in the city, and had offered up his loft apartment as an adequate safe house for her to stay until the team took care of the problem. No one wanted to risk her capture.

No one had thought she had needed any more protection than that of Warren escorting her since Remy had been revealed as the traitor and locked up in the basement. He would never know her new location, and so the MRD would never know.

She was supposed to be safe.

She was also supposed to be anything but happy right now as she ran for dear life through back alleys.

They had been ambushed right outside the apartments. The MRD had been waiting for them when they arrived. The government knew she was coming here. It meant that someone had tipped off the MRD.

More importantly, it meant that 'that someone' was not Remy.

That was why while being pursued by the MRD and their sentinel prowlers, she was smiling. Despite her body hitting the point of extreme pain and exhaustion, she was deliriously happy. Remy really did love her.

She needed to get back to Warren. He'd been taken down first, the moment he emerged from the driver's seat. She'd been purposely herded away from him. The MRD didn't want her near another mutant, especially one that could fly.

Right now, getting back to Warren and borrowing a bit of his mutation was the only way to ensure a safe get away. She was still angry that the MRD had blasted her communicator. She'd been hit with an electronic scrambler seconds after she'd gotten out of the car. It left her with very few options, and it was obvious that the attack was set up to detain her as quickly as possible.

She had other plans.

Fueled now by fear and adrenaline, she proceeded to back track to where Warren lay unconscious. She only hoped the MRD hadn't already anticipated this type of maneuver, because other than her hand to hand combat skills, without the chance to absorb she wasn't much of a threat.

It was already too late for her when the prowlers came across her first.

She fought anyway.

Before she fell into blackness on the pavement, she prayed Logan would figure it all out before he did something stupid to Remy.

* * *

The team was assembled in record time. Remy had an all round bad feeling. The best outcome the team had in response to Rogue and Warren's unanswered communicators was that the two were being pursued and currently on the run. The worst—they'd been captured. Neither was a very appealing outcome for Remy.

Hope remained as Emma tracked Rogue through Cerebro, having lost contact with Warren almost immediately. Several minutes later, Emma reported to losing contact with Rogue's mind as well.

"Emma's lost her," Storm announced quietly.

"Lost her? What exactly does that mean?" Remy asked with concern.

Storm put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It means that Rogue is either out of range, in a psi-free environment or she's unconscious."

"Or dead," Bobby added grimly and Storm turned to give him a sharp glare.

"What made you think that was a good thing to say?" Kitty hissed at the boy angrily after she noticed Remy's complexion pale considerably.

Things only got worse when the team found Warren beaten up badly on the ground outside his apartment building. Rogue was nowhere in sight. The MRD had come for only her.

"Ambushed," Warren choked painfully. "I tried Logan, but they _knew_ we were coming. They were waiting. Didn't even give her a chance to get my wings."

Forge scanned one of his electronic devices over Warren's body while Hank administered medical attention. A furious beeping from Forge's machine indicated he'd found the bug planted on Warren's coat.

"It's pretty advanced," Forge commented while inspecting the bug. "Lucky I could change the frequency on this scanner."

"Oh God," Warren moaned. "It's me, isn't it?"

"It wasn't your fault," Logan answered quietly.

"He used me! I'll- I'll…" Warren raged in a hoarse voice. "_My own father_ used me…"

"Settle, Angel," Storm coaxed. "Anger will not help your healing any. We'll take care of this."

"Bobby, Kitty, Cajun, you're all with me," Logan announced while sniffing the air. "We've got some tracking to do. She took off due east."

"Nightcrawler and I will investigate the skylines," Storm replied, helping Hank bandage Warren's injuries.

"What about me?" Forge asked, eager to be of use.

"If you can stop banging your equipment around long enough to be remotely quiet you can come with us," Logan answered sternly. "And for God's sake, keep up."

"Sure thing, boss, er... sir," Forge answered while saluting and dropping half his equipment.

"The rest of you be ready for when we find her," Logan commanded before heading off in the direction Rogue had ran.

Remy followed closely behind Logan, trying to keep his emotions in check. If anything had happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. He'd also never forgive Logan. He just wanted her safe and back in his arms. He was about to berate Logan in anger when the trail went dry, but Logan was already severely agitated about it, lashing his claws out angrily along a brick wall.

"Logan!" Kitty exclaimed. "We've got company!"

Remy turned and saw them. At least four sentinel prowlers were heading in their direction. None of the team had been detected yet, but time was running out.

"They've already got her," Kitty breathed in despair. "No way could she have dodged four prowlers."

"Get ready," Logan growled.

"Non!" Remy intercepted. "They'll have taken her somewhere different than where they take the regular mutants. Fighting now only risks our own capture or worse, loses us our ticket to finding her."

"Cajun, I ain't one to run or sit out on a fight."

"Well, this time you're gonna have to," Remy snapped back angrily before walking directly in plain sight, out into the street. He was officially done playing by team rules and relying on these people. He knew how to get to Rogue quickly and make sure she was alright.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan shouted in annoyance to him.

"I'm going to do the number one thing I've been trained not to do," Remy answered as two of the prowlers turned their attention towards him.

"Get back here, you stupid Cajun!" Logan barked. "You're going to get yourself caught like that!"

"Exactly," Remy replied, charging some cards and deliberately tossing them towards the other two prowlers. "I'm the only one that can get to her now. Don't worry though, my family can find me, just call them."

"He's right, you know," Forge replied diplomatically. "With his level of power, he's the only one with a chance at getting caught and going to where she is."

"This is suicide!" Kitty shrieked as Remy began to calmly charge everything in sight that he could get his hands on. Cars, trash cans, lamp posts and signs all glowed with an eerie, sick glow; pulsing as if they'd explode any second.

"I'd take cover if I were you," Remy announced. "Things are gonna go boom in a big way."

The team had no choice but to retreat away from Remy and the prowlers. He'd deliberately forced them to seek out shelter from the fall out of his many explosions. He charged everything he touched with insane amounts of energy, purposely using his mutation to just under his full potential.

As objects exploded around him, he continued towards the prowlers. He knew the risks that came with the full use of his mutation. He knew he was unstable at certain levels and could lose control at full power, charging everything in sight whether he meant to or not. It was dangerous and he knew it, knew all the risks.

He refused to risk Rogue. She needed him, and he was the only member of the team with a chance at getting caught and going to the same facility she was in. He was perfect weapon material. No doubt the prowlers were scanning and recording everything, collecting data on him. He would be flagged almost immediately as a viable resource with the level of energy he was giving off. He had all but laid out the welcome mat for the MRD research facility.

The MRD agents arrived in droves, eager to contain the mutant of considerably large amounts of explosive energy. Remy hardly put up a fight. He'd made it convincing enough to not be suspicious, but that was it. For the sake of his team, he took out three of the four prowlers. He needed only one.

"The name is Gambit!" he shouted clearly to the last machine. "Remember it!"

With the last breadcrumb dropped, Remy's family could find him easily now, wherever the government took him. His face and name were now eternally recorded on the prowler's hard drive. The MRD resorted to gas bombs and within minutes of refusing to escape, Remy fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Remy's head throbbed in a dull ache when he came to. Bright, florescent lights stung his eyes and he groaned softly in agony. Getting caught via massive threat to the public had not been one of his greater ideas. It did however get him to where he wanted to be quickly.

He took a moment to take in his surroundings, and quickly discovered that he'd been dumped on the concrete floor of his cell. The cell itself looked high tech. A blue coloured force field replaced the bars, he still had a standard toilet and cot… and she was with him.

He immediately noticed her limp body slumped over on the small cot.

"Chere!" he cried out in a panic as he painfully forced his stiff body to move, scrambling towards her.

Remy searched for a pulse and luckily found one. She was only unconscious. Anger rushed through his body like a tidal wave when he noticed her pale complexion marred with ugly black bruises and cuts. She certainly hadn't gone down without a fight, and as much as he hated seeing his wife roughed up, he was proud she had fought tooth and nail right to the end.

A heavy metal collar was clamped tightly around her neck and Remy recognized it straight away. He had stolen one very similar to this from the X-men months ago for the anti-mutant research labs. Nothing was supposed to have come of it. The job had been botched. Wolverine had gotten involved and had managed to trick Remy out of the collar. The labs hadn't had time to properly analyze it.

Now a gruesome version of Forge's original inhibitor collar hung around Rogue's neck doing God only knew what to her.

And it was all Remy's fault.

If he wouldn't have backed down when he and Jean-Luc had argued about it all those months ago…

Remy shrugged off his coat and wrapped her up tightly, cradling her into his arms. He had always known his work for the government would come back to bite him in the ass. He just never dreamt it would be like this. Once he'd tended to her, he realized he had a damn collar on himself. He tried in vain to pry the thing off, but it was no use. Without his mutation, he'd have to get them out of here the good old-fashioned way.

Sheer dumb luck had placed her in the same cell as him and it would make his job to get her out much easier, especially now that he could no longer rely on his mutation. He gently put Rogue back down on the small cot and went to work.

He'd never been trapped in force field contained cell before, so he had no idea where to begin in trying to get out of it. After several attempts and various electric shocks later, Remy gave up on the force field wall.

Frustrated, he went back to Rogue and slumped down beside her, pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket. He began a routine shuffle, something he did when he needed to think. For the time being, they were stuck here and he had no ideas how to get them out.

He tucked the cards neatly into his pocket when Rogue let out a low moan and began to stir. She tried to sit up, struggling to move her body. Immediately he was scooping her back into his arms to help support her up.

"Remy?" she rasped in quiet confusion.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I'm here."

She looked around, taking in the cell. "But with your clemency you aren't supposed to get caught."

"I had to," Remy answered, softly brushing her bangs back. "I promised I'd go where you went."

"I'm glad you're here." She sighed, snuggling against his chest and closing her eyes. "Gosh, my neck hurts."

She started to drift out of consciousness again, much to Remy's alarm. He had to get the collar off of her—and fast. Forge had said it was dangerous with prolonged use, and Remy doubted that the government cared about that. He checked the date on his watch. If the collars had been put on them right as they arrived in the holding cells, that meant they had already had them on for almost two days. Rogue would have had hers on for longer.

Dread washed over him as he felt something warm and sticky on his hand. He laid her back down and pulled his hands away. The hand that had supported her neck was now slick with blood. Rogue's blood. Trying not to panic, he gently turned her neck to see the source. It was coming from under the collar.

"What is it?" she asked weakly with concern as Remy wiped his hand on the cot's sheets.

"Nothing, Chere," he answered with a tight smile. "Just making sure you're comfortable."

She gave him a faint smile before slipping back into unconsciousness.

In reality, it was anything but 'nothing', but Remy saw no sense in them both panicking. He had to get her out of here—now more than ever. The collar was slowly killing her.

Remy had no solutions at hand. This was far worse than being trapped in Forge's cell. Rogue's life hadn't been in immediate danger then. If it wasn't for the damn collar, he could use his mutation to break it off her neck.

And then it hit him.

His mutation had worked in Forge's cell. The collars, although government made, were still originally designed by Forge. The cell had been much bigger than the collar and Remy could still muster cherry bombs within it. Perhaps if he concentrated hard enough he could create a big enough charge to snap the collar off of her… or blow her head off trying.

Remy cringed at the downfall if he screwed this up. He had two options and weighed them both carefully. He could try the charge on himself first, to make sure it would safely work and risk blowing himself up...which would leave her on her own to not only deal with her own impending death, but his foolish death as well.

Or he could try it on her first and risk everything.

He opted for himself since the thought of harming her in any way made him sick. The idea of her exploding in a bloody mess all over him made him want to slit his own wrists right here and now.

With a shaking hand, he touched the edge of his collar and concentrated. To his good fortune, he felt the slight tingle in his finger tips as he willed energy towards him.

The collar fizzed and popped unexpectedly, doing nothing grand at all.

"Fucking cherry bombs!" he swore in angry contempt before he received an unpleasant shock on his neck followed by a zapping noise.

Remy stood in the cell like an idiot as the collar miraculously fell from his neck and bounced once on the floor. He picked it up in stunned silence and inspected it carefully. He laughed abruptly when he realized his cherry bomb charge had managed to short out the collar's wiring.

To be safe, he tried charging the collar like he normally would. It lit up quickly with the pleasant glow of success. Gambit was officially back in action. Grinning in triumph, he uncharged the collar and knelt back beside Rogue.

"Rogue, ma cherie, this might hurt a bit."

She wasn't conscious to hear his warning, but he felt he needed to say it anyway. Remy charged her collar letting it fizzle and short out like his did. He tore up the bed sheet in order to make a bandage for her neck when he pulled her collar off. He moved quickly, dressing her wound and trying to keep it as clean as possible.

She needed real medical attention and badly, her breathing had gone fainter and her body cooler. Remy hoped desperately that now that she was without the collar she would be fine and bounce right back.

He still had no solution or crazy ideas to get them out of here. Even with his mutation restored, he couldn't risk a safe escape unless they were both awake. He had no choice but to sit and wait for Logan to come through and phone his family. And he had no idea how long it would take for Logan to swallow his pride and phone the Thieves.

He hoped it was soon, because at that very moment, men in white lab coats followed by armed MRD officers stood outside their cell. Remy fell into a defensive stance immediately, shielding her with his body. With the flick of his wrist, a charged card sat poised in his hand.

While he was alive and conscious, nobody would be touching Rogue.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _When Remy makes sure to say his name to the sentinel prowler, so it's recorded, his words: 'The name is Gambit! Remember it!' is a quote from the old 90's cartoon series. Off the top of my head I can't remember the episode or the context in which it was used, but it is there! Most likely in the first two seasons._


	23. Chapter 22

Every muscle tensed in anticipation. Remy knew his chances here were slim. With four armed guards and three scientists, success was not the most probable outcome. Seven against one were not good odds for him today. Normally he'd be fine, but he had to maintain a barrier around an unconscious Rogue. His fighting range was limited to a small, confined area. Fighting backed into a corner was the only way he could keep her safe.

His best chance was to keep them at bay for as long as he could. He did a quick mental count of how many cards he had left in his pocket. Next, he took everything else chargeable into consideration.

Two collars, a ripped bed sheet, forty-three cents in pocket change, his coat and whatever else he could get his hands on in the fight.

"Jesus, he's active," one of the lab rats commented in fear. "That shouldn't be possible."

Remy only smirked wickedly as the armed guards stepped in front of the lab coats. One scientist handed over a key card, which a guard swiped. The blue force field was down and Remy was more than ready to hold his own.

"Proceed with caution," one scientist said. "He's valuable property. Weapons on stun. No bullets unless necessary."

The guards were about to step forward and Remy wasted no time tossing a card with a flick of his wrist. The guards had no idea he'd even moved until the card lay at their feet.

"I wouldn't cross that if I were you," Remy commented before the card went off.

All hell broke loose.

The remaining guards rushed Remy after one went down with the card explosion. He welcomed the onslaught and had managed to get the upper hand on another guard by charging his uniform.

"Get the girl! Grab the girl!" one of the scientists yelled. "We'll start with her while you detain him."

"Wrong decision, home," Remy growled, throwing a card fiercely at the scientist. "I'll die before I let you lay a hand on her."

Another explosion went off and the scientists were down, scrambling away with charred clothing and superficial wounds.

Back up was called. He wasn't sure by whom, but it made no difference to him. Regardless as to how many guards showed up, Remy would not stop. He'd managed to charge a variety of weapons he'd gotten his hands on, leaving the guards to have to toss them away to maintain their safety.

More explosions.

Most of the room was now in ruins, and smoke began to cloud the room in thick rolls. More MRD officers appeared out of the smoke and Remy kept up the fight, taking out man after man as they emerged from the billowing smoke clouds. He'd lost count of how many he'd taken down.

It didn't matter. There seemed to be an endless supply of men rushing towards the two mutants and Remy was down to nickels and dimes. His fight was in vain, and it was only a matter of time before Remy would go down. Something hit him from the side, stinging his body in a jolt of fury and he buckled over, still managing to toss a few pennies in the direction the attack came from.

He knew it was the end, and very soon there would no longer be any chance in holding them off. Another sharp pain hit him and Remy clenched his jaw tight. He stayed in front of her, protecting her from everything that came in their direction. Pain cut through his body like a knife in butter, but he refused to go down.

An agonizing torment seared across shoulder. He'd been hit with something. A bullet maybe? He didn't know anymore. Remy cried out as he fell to his knees, another jolt of electricity hitting his legs. He was starting to lose too much blood from the various injuries. He stumbled to cover Rogue in one last attempt to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry, ma Cherie," he whispered. "It appears I've let you down again."

In one last blaze of glory, he threw the last of his pocket change, enjoying the screams that followed as they exploded. If he was going down, at least he'd taken more than his fair share of guards with him.

The power was suddenly cut and Remy was swiftly enveloped in a terrifying darkness. It was all over now. He stood no chance defending her in the dark, especially when the MRD would be equipped for such scenarios. What he wouldn't give for night vision right now.

Remy curled up beside Rogue, holding her close. He'd removed his coat from around her body and charged it. Holding it ready for when they came to get her. At least he could take down a few more when the time came.

With his injuries taking their toll, Remy struggled to stay alert for what felt like an eternity. Hope sparked his heavy body when he heard _it_.

A violent slashing of metal in the distance.

Nothing the MRD had made _that_ kind of a noise. It was distinctly unique to its owner.

Several minutes later, Remy's cavalry arrived.

The familiar smell of brimstone alerted Remy to Nightcrawler's presence.

"Guten tag, mein freund," Nightcrawler greeted in his thick accent. "It's time we take our leave."

"Take Rogue first," Remy answered weakly.

"Nein, I'm taking you both at once, your family is waiting."

Remy hadn't even blinked an eye before he was back in the mansion's medical bay with Rogue in a bed beside him. Hank began fussing over him immediately, seeing as he was the one covered in blood and looking worse for wear.

Remy weakly brushed Hank's hands away. "Non, her first. She's dying, I'll keep."

It was the last thing he said before passing out.

* * *

It was dark. It had been dark for a very long time. Not a scary sort of dismal blackness, but a peaceful one. Remy was blissfully blanketed in his own private solitude amongst the ebony that surrounded his being. He felt sublime and weightless, as though nothing physical tied him down.

It was startling when he felt it at first, the light brush of fingers gently stroking his hair. It was a nice feeling, but one that didn't make sense with his surroundings. It had just been himself in the pleasant darkness for days.

With the petting of soft fingers against his hair, Remy became aware that he actually had a body… and that his body hurt, a lot.

Suddenly, the comforting, lulling blackness began to fade and with it, his blissful state. The further the dark went away, and the lighter things became, the more pain Remy felt.

He blinked twice, opening his eyes to the world. The soothing blackness had faded to a vague memory. She was awake, sitting beside his bed and smiling over him. Her fingers were grazing softly in his hair, somehow subduing the pain and aches his body felt.

He was confused. This had not been how things were when he fell into the blackness shortly after Nightcrawler had arrived in their cell. Rogue had been on the brink of death then.

Now she was leaning over him and kissing him delicately on the lips. The feeling was like rain to the parched earth of the desert.

"Welcome back, darlin'," she cooed softly.

"What happened?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"You almost died, Remy."

"Non," he started to argue. "You were the one dying, I was—"

"Hank removed four bullets from your body, Sug," she answered softly. "You weren't in a good way, and that's not mentioning the internal trauma you received from the laser blasts and shocks."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost two weeks." She trembled. "I thought you wouldn't wake up."

"Chere—"

"I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you I'm sorry."

"I think that's supposed to be my line," Remy rasped gently.

Rogue brushed a few tears quickly from her eyes. "God, I'm so happy you're back!" she cried as the floodgates of emotion opened up and tears of relief swept down her face. Her arms were instantly wrapped tightly around him.

"Ah, I see you're awake now," Hank's voice boomed from the back of the room. "If you'll kindly climb off of him, Rogue, I can do a quick check of his vitals. Then I imagine all those Thieves in the corridor will want to see him."

"My famille is here?" Remy asked dumbfounded.

"Your _entire_ family appears to be here." Hank smiled. "When Logan called the Thieves, he called _the Thieves_."

"Non," Remy replied somberly. "The entire clan is here to decide my fate."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked anxiously as Hank checked Remy's vitals. "Surely they don't blame you—"

"I broke some very important laws, Chere. It was my decision, and I was well aware of the potential consequences."

"Consequences?"

"At best, a demotion in rank, at worst—exile," Remy answered blandly. "I think it'll lean closer to exile."

"That's completely unfair!" Rogue cried in outrage. "I'm going to tell them… No! I'm going to make them listen to me and understand! They can't just toss you out! I'll explain that it was all my fault and that you were saving me—"

"Chere!" Remy interrupted a bit sternly. "They know the circumstances in which I acted and have been weighing my actions. It's up to the council now to decide whether my behaviour was justified."

"It's still not fair!" Rogue protested.

"Doesn't have to be. It's centuries worth of code and ethics, and as the heir to the patriarchy, no one should know to uphold those better than me."

"But—"

Remy put a soft finger to her lips. "I imagine Henri will speak with me first." Remy sighed. "Whatever happens, I'd do it all over again for you."

"Your vitals look just fine, Gambit," Hank interrupted, finishing up. "Your brother did say he wanted to see you as soon as he could, probably in private."

Hank gave Rogue a meaningful look that indicated she should follow him from the room.

"Please, ma petite?" Remy asked, kissing her hand.

Rogue heaved a sigh. "I still don't think this is right," she answered before leaving.

Henri entered a moment later, taking Rogue's seat beside Remy's bed.

"You've looked better," Henri commented wryly. "You should have told them, _'not the face'_. That's your meal ticket, y'know."

"Yeah." Remy smiled lightly. "I'll have to remember that for next time."

"I sided with you, Remy," Henri said seriously.

"I know."

"You're a good Thief, hell, the best even."

"I screwed up, Hen. Made lots of mistakes, broke lots of rules."

"You gave Mercy a chance, Remy, and she came through better'n some of the guys."

"And I almost got her killed. I lost that phone and compromised not only her cover, but her safety as well," Remy answered soberly. "What would've happened if the X-men went after her still believing I was the traitor?"

"Remy, you can't—"

"Henri, what would have happened if that phone had been picked up by the MRD?"

"You can play 'what if' all you want. It don't change the fact that although you made mistakes you came up with a brilliant plan."

"You're only saying that 'cause now she's proven her worth and you can marry her."

"Non, I'm saying it was a brilliant plan because you incorporated all beneficial elements to a plan. You _knew_ I'd been teaching Mercy on the sly for years, and you kept your mouth shut. You _knew_ the government would recognize a Thief infiltration immediately, having worked with us all. And you also knew Kelly's men would never suspect the pretty, little, new secretary with a flawless Boston accent and mousy demeanor. No one but you would have given Mercy a chance to prove herself, and no one but you would have pulled it off as a brilliant, workable plan."

"She is very good at changing her voice and mimicking," Remy added.

"Your plan went two ways for the Guild without them even realizing it. You got us a spy in Kelly's office with access_—full access_ to MRD research, and you made it possible for Mercy and I to finally marry. No way we can afford to lose you, Remy. You're too good at predicting outcomes and manipulating scenarios."

"Still don't change the fact that I broke Guild law."

"You broke Guild law to keep Guild law. Rogue's your wife. Any one of us would've done the same, an' I told the council that."

"Thanks, Henri."

"Non, Remy. Thank you. Whatever happens, you're mine and Mercy's brother. You always will be."

Henri grasped Remy's hand firmly in a solid embrace before Jean-Luc appeared at the door.

"Henri, would you mind?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Of course, father," Henri replied with solemn respect as he gave Remy one last look before leaving.

Jean-Luc didn't sit down.

"I suspect you know full well why the whole famille is here?"

"Oui, Jean-Luc," Remy answered.

The man frowned slightly at being addressed by his first name by his son. He always did when Remy called him by it.

"The laws are not to be trifled with," Jean-Luc began sternly.

"I know."

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"She was worth it, Jean-Luc, and she always will be. She is the most valuable thing in the world to me and I upheld my vows as her husband. We protect our own, and I did what was necessary to do that," Remy answered with firm resolve.

"Anything else?"

"Non…Dad," Remy answered.

"Monsieur Logan has already openly addressed your unfailing loyalty to his daughter. He will gladly take you should the Guild's decision be severe. You may lose a famille, but gain another. Are you okay with this?"

"The Guild's decision will be just and absolute," Remy answered.

Jean-Luc cracked a smile. "You know our laws and our history much too well to take them lightly. For you to violate three, I believe you had no choice. Rogue is safe, and I am nothing but proud of you, Remy. You've become a far better man than you ever were."

Remy nodded, averting his eyes.

"I will return to the council and relay what we have spoken of and our final judgment will be made," Jean-Luc replied formally. "I suspect my daughter-in-law will start a fight if I do not send her back in here and preoccupy her mind with you."

Remy smirked despite himself.

"Such a tempest, that one," his father commented, amused. "Her anger is as quick and fleeting as the sea's."

"And just as terrible and unexpected," Remy answered.

Jean-Luc laughed. "You will do well, whatever the outcome, my son," he stated warmly before leaving Remy's room.

When Rogue came back, she tried to be as relaxed as she could be. She couldn't understand just what exactly it was that Remy had done that was so horrible to call his Guild status into question.

So he'd gotten caught, Rogue hardly thought that was grounds for something as harsh as exile. She tried asking Remy about it again, trying to understand the way the Guild worked. It was so foreign to anything she knew.

"It wasn't just getting caught," Remy explained. "I openly started a feud with the government—_our clients—_without Guild permission or consent. And to top it off, I revealed just how powerful my mutation really is. I was sworn to secrecy since it manifested in order to ensure my clemency. I revealed Guild secrets in revealing the true nature of my mutation. That's three strikes against me. That's not even counting me losing my phone and endangering Mercy on her first job."

"But why can't they understand that you were doing it for me?" she asked. "I thought the Thieves were supposed to look after their own?"

"Right now, that's the only thing weighing all my other actions. Here's hoping it tips the scale."

Rogue still didn't think it was fair. Remy shouldn't have to face exile all because he'd gone after her, laying down his life to protect her. He had almost died because of his actions. Wasn't that enough?

He brushed her cheek gently. "Don't worry about, Chere."

"I just wish that there was something I could do, that I had some say in all of this." Rogue moped. "I never get any say. Logan acted without my input when he imprisoned you, and now the Guild is doing the same."

"If you really want something to do, you could take your top off for me." Remy grinned wickedly. "That would definitely put my mind at ease."

"You're incorrigible!"

"And as much as you hate to admit it, you love it."

Her eyes twinkled brightly as she gently crawled onto the small hospital bed beside him.

"You're right." She smiled, kissing his forehead. "I do."

He seemed to be content with her staying with him while he waited for the Guild's decision. He also seemed to have made peace with his actions resulting in this whole mess. Rogue had a harder time accepting what was going on, but whatever the outcome, she would be by his side. All they could do now was wait for the decision to be made.

* * *

**Translations:** "_Guten tag, mein freund_." – "Good day, my friend."; "_Nein_" – "No"; "_Famille_" – "Family"; "_Homme_" – "Man"


	24. Chapter 23

Rogue sighed mournfully. Remy had quite possibly ruined his future with the Guild all for her. She couldn't help but partake in guilt for that. She knew Remy often abhorred the Guild and his family, but deep down it was still his family and who he was. When the time came for him to take over the position of Patriarch, she knew Remy had planned on making some changes. Now he was on trial for his actions leading up to her rescue.

Whatever the outcome, Rogue was thankful to have him back. The past two weeks had been utter hell for her, never knowing if he would wake up. She'd just found Remy and suddenly he'd been taken from her. She had sat by his bed day in and day out.

Hank had stopped telling her to get something to eat or go get some rest after the first couple of days. Opting instead, to just let her sleep on the empty bed beside Remy's and brought her meals to her. When she wanted to, she possessed a stubbornness that not even Hank could argue or negotiate with.

It was too bad she couldn't employ that quality with the Thieves.

She was forever grateful that Remy had awoken and his vitals were all good. Right now he was sleeping again. He had drifted back to sleep within minutes of her snuggling up to him. Hank had warned everyone that although Remy was in stable condition, his body was still healing and he was quite weak. He would need bed rest and time to heal.

"Figured you'd be in here," Logan spoke quietly from the doorway, trying his best not to disturb Remy. "Haven't had a chance to see him myself since he woke up."

"The Guild is debating whether or not he broke their laws. It's like he's on trial or something," Rogue spoke venomously. "It's not fair."

"I know, Rogue," Logan answered. "The way I see it, he did right by you, and more than proved his worth and loyalties. Told Jean-Luc that myself, but we have little to do with their ways. It'll be disappointing if they exile him, but he's still a part of _this_ family and we're keeping him."

"That's a pretty candid change of heart, Logan."

"You weren't there to see what he did to get to you. You weren't there for his interrogation either." Logan gave a half smile. "That boy went through extremes to get to you, knowing full well what he was sacrificing. None of it matters to him if you're not around. That sort of thing kinda makes a big impression on people. I never thought that arrogant, little bastard had it in him."

"I love him, Logan, and never in a million years had I ever expected I would."

"People are funny that way. We're always affected by everyone we come in contact with in some way or another. Sometimes we just grow into and along with the people we're stuck with."

"You almost sound like the Professor." Rogue giggled softly.

Logan gave a wry smile. "Maybe I'm just starting to get used to this whole 'being the leader' thing."

"I wish being the leader had some impact on the Thieves."

"That's Jean-Luc's position, and I believe he has lots of pull for Gambit here."

"I don't understand them. They had rallied the Thieves to protect me from the government, yet as soon as Remy does it, they set off all the alarms and put him on trial. It doesn't make sense."

"They're debating if Remy could have reached you without breaking rules. The argument is that Gambit acted impulsively with his heart rather than diplomatically with his head. According to Jean-Luc, Remy's behaviour is being called into question because some of the Thieves feel he was too close to the situation and personally involved. They think the situation would have been better handled without his involvement."

"I'm his wife! How could he not take this personally?"

"To be a good leader, he has to be able to separate personal from business. Believe me, it's a very hard thing to do."

"Logan?" Rogue asked hesitantly. "Could you have found me in time?"

It was a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer for. If he could have, it meant Remy's actions were unjustified, and if he couldn't have, it meant that Logan would have failed her. Neither were answers she wanted to hear.

Logan remained silent, pondering the weighted question and just how he should answer it. He knew as well as she did the importance of this answer.

"No," he sighed finally. "I had lost your trail and Emma had lost you with Cerebro. Those prowlers never would have led us to you, and it would have taken time to muscle someone into talking. Gambit was your only choice."

"Could he have phoned the Thieves and found me?"

"Yes, but even then I think you would have been dead. If Gambit hadn't been there to get that collar off, I don't think you would have made it and we would have been too late. Besides, that Thief in Kelly's office had an easier time tracking Gambit's whereabouts in the system than your own."

"We need to tell Jean-Luc."

"I already did, Darlin'."

"And that _still_ didn't make a difference!" Rogue answered appalled. "What is it with these people?"

"Calm down, Rogue. Your anger isn't going help him. We've done all we can do, it's out of our hands."

She nodded slowly.

"Get some rest," Logan advised. "Gambit ain't the only one who is exhausted. You've been ever vigilant at his bed for days now."

Logan let her be and she tried to settle her mind and sleep. It was an impossible task for her and she simply laid beside Remy, mulling over her thoughts. It had felt like hours had gone by before Henri appeared at the door with a grave expression.

"The famille has reached their decision. Is it alright to wake him?" Henri asked Hank, who sat at his desk.

"Rogue?" Hank asked, turning the decision over to her.

She swallowed hard.

"I'll wake him," she replied solemnly. "He'll want to know as soon as possible."

* * *

The decision had been made and Remy stood before his elders, family and peers, awaiting the verdict. In the true spirit of the Thieves, not one of his brethren revealed his fate with so much as a glance or nervous gesture. He wondered what Rogue thought of all the stoic Thieves standing neutral like statues. She had remained by his side, even though he'd told her it was unnecessary for her to be present for his trial. She insisted upon it anyway, and he'd let her come. Now she was sitting beside Henri with a tight expression on her face.

He'd been trying to spare her feelings, since he suspected she would take the verdict much harder than he would. She felt guilty about it, felt powerless and her words rang true in his head.

"_I never get any say. Logan acted without my input when he imprisoned you, and now the Guild is doing the same."_

She hadn't even mentioned that she had had no say in their marriage when she had spoke those words, but it was the first thing Remy had thought of. It was true. Rogue never seemed to get any say in anything, and even Remy was responsible for that. Tricking her into marriage was something he would always regret, even if she had come to love of him of her own free will. It was a life he'd forced upon her and she had made the best of it.

She would be bitter with the outcome of this. He was well aware of that, and it hurt his soul that she cared that much about it. About a man who had deceived her for his own selfish purposes in the beginning.

As much as he was hoping for a positive turn in the Guild, he wasn't holding high hopes. Thieves by nature always had someone wanting to move up in power, and Remy suspected that this was the opportunity some had been waiting for. A chance to become the Patriarch of the Thieves, a chance to steal the LeBeau's long kept title. For as long as Remy could follow back, a LeBeau had always been in command of the Thieves.

Jean-Luc had rashly put all his stock in Remy, believing that Remy could do no wrong as a Thief. It had led to his many rebellions with his father. No young man enjoyed being told what he was destined to become without deciding for himself. Henri had been taken from the running a long time ago when Henri's skills proved to be average at best. It left Remy as the sole LeBeau heir. Even if Remy was demoted or exiled, Henri wouldn't be given the chance to stand as Patriarch. His worth had been measured years ago and his fate already sealed.

In short, if Remy was exiled the family would be ruined, and he would have single handedly destroyed the LeBeau clan's mighty reign. He still maintained that for Rogue he'd do it all over again. For her, it seemed he was always willing to invoke family ruin. He'd never be able to explain it better than saying that it was because he loved her. A feat he'd never thought possible. Sure, he had wanted to sleep with her, and sure she was attractive, and in the beginning those had been his motives to have her.

But things changed.

Somehow Rogue had managed to sweep in and steal his heart and soul in one fell swoop, leaving him changed forever and for the better.

It was why he could endure the potential of exile. In the end, none of it mattered to him as long as she was with him.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau," Jean-Luc spoke in a commanding voice. "The Guild has reached its decision in your fate by a majority rule. Would you dare challenge the council's rule?"

"Non," Remy answered, reciting his honour by heart. "The Guild's ruling will be absolute and just."

"There is nothing you wish to say?" Jean-Luc pressed. "Nothing in which to defend yourself further?"

"Non. I believe my actions have spoken louder and greater than any words I could give. I readily accept my fate."

"Very well," Jean-Luc permitted. "By order of the Guild of Thieves and as Patriarch sworn to uphold rule and final judgment, the Guild decrees that Remy Etienne LeBeau broke Guild law in order to protect Guild law. By a majority rule, the Guild believes that you acted justly under the circumstances presented to you. It has been decided that protecting one's own is a higher honour to uphold than the rules you broke in order to do so. Therefore, the Guild had decided that no punishment for your actions is necessary."

Following proper protocol, Remy only gave a low, gracious bow before the Guild. When it was appropriate to do so, Remy smiled with relief and Rogue practically jumped straight into his arms, making him wince in pain.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, loosening her grip. "I kinda got lost in the moment and forgot you're still healing."

Henri and Jean-Luc came forward both embracing Remy and then Rogue.

"We will take our leave now," Jean-Luc spoke softly. "Monsieur Logan and I have exchanged many words, and it is in your best interest to stay with Rogue's famille for the time being and help them make their base as strong as ours."

"Oui, Jean-Luc." Remy nodded.

"They're going to need it." Henri smirked. "Even _I_ could break into this place in less than a half hour, and I've been out of field work for years."

Remy laughed. "I guess Forge and I have more work than I originally thought."

As quickly as the Thieves had gathered, they had dissipated just as fast. Within minutes, it was like they had never been in the mansion. All that remained was Remy's new team, his new family.

"I feel as though I should go check the silverware," Storm commented with an amused smile.

"I've already placed some gentle mental suggestions to keep hands to themselves," Emma replied. "Our guests were very polite and you'll find nothing missing."

"Besides," Bobby added. "Who actually steals from family, right?"

With those final words, Remy was warmly embraced by the team, leaving Logan last.

"This won't happen very often, Gumbo," Logan growled holding out his hand. "But I owe you an apology."

Remy accepted Logan's handshake, finally managing to win the man over. All it took was an almost death and laying down his life for Rogue.

When the rest of the team had welcomed Remy officially, Rogue stole him away in private, lacing her arms around his waist and more than eager to have him all to herself. Remy had something very important to do before Rogue seduced him back to their bed. Healing or not, he could see the mischievous twinkle in her eye, and this siren's call was hard to refuse.

Still, he'd resolved to do this one last thing. He immediately unwrapped her from his body as she gave him a puzzled look. He took her hands softly in his own.

"What's with that serious expression, Sug?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Marry me."

"I already married you," she answered, slightly frowning at him. "Are you okay? Should we take you back to Hank?"

She moved to pull her hands from his, and he held her tighter. Her expression became worried and tense. Remy refused to let her go.

"Marry me for real."

"I did," she answered slowly, believing he was losing his mind. "Remember, it was at your family's—"

"Non!" he exclaimed desperately. "I want you to marry me because _you_ want to! Not because I tricked you into it or because some bald man living in the future said your team needed me! Marry me because you love me and you choose to be with me."

"You're giving me the choice?" she asked bewildered, absently dropping her gaze from his.

It was clear to him that she'd never expected this. Remy reached up and tipped her face to his, resting his palm lightly on her cheek. "Rogue, will you marry me?" he asked again softly while gazing into her emerald eyes.

She broke into a smile as tears suddenly glittered in her eyes.

"Yes!" she squealed, not hesitating in her answer for a second. Her lips were up on his furiously, leaving maddening little kisses across his lips. "A thousand times yes!"


	25. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_Valle Soleada, in the not so distant future._

The sound of soft bells tinkling made Remy snap his eyes open and grab the air, instantly catching the chubby wrist in his hand.

"Aw!" a tiny voice squeaked.

"I heard that," Remy answered. "Try again."

The miniature mirror image of himself, save for his mother's sparkling green eyes, gave him a sour pout before returning to the other side of the deck. Nimbly flexing his fingers, the small child prepared for another 'heist'.

"Dès que t'es prêt, Papa," the boy shouted, his voice catching in the wind.

"Ready." Remy smiled, settling back into his chair and closing his eyes.

Olivier was getting better, and Remy was quite proud. He'd barely turned four and could already make it across the creaky, wooden deck without Remy hearing a sound. It was once he'd reached the pockets that he'd set off the bells that Remy had tied to various parts of his coat.

Again the bells jingled and Remy caught his son's wrist.

"Picking pockets is an art, there's a rhythm to it," Remy explained, sliding off his coat and hanging it on the back of the chair. He slipped his fingers into the pockets, swiftly pulling out the contents of the pocket without a single bell moving.

His son looked at him with sheer awe and adoration, eager to try again himself. Remy couldn't help but grin. It brought back his own early memories of learning the family trade. Some would argue that Olivier was too young to start learning, but Remy disagreed. The boy was sharp and possessed a cleverness well beyond his years. Not to mention, he'd acquired his mother's tenacity and determination.

Olivier was about to try his hand again, when the patio door slid open. His little hand froze suspended in the air.

"Remy!" Rogue snapped in shock, and both Remy and Olivier shifted their eyes guiltily. "You had better not be teaching my son how to pick pockets!"

"Chere," Remy began smoothly with a charming grin that his son immediately copied. "There's no harm in it. It's not like he's actually stolen anything… yet."

Rogue sighed, cocking her hand with a reprimanding tone on her hip.

"Remy, you _promised_. No thieving until he was at least seven. That's when you and Henri started."

"We're just playing, Mom. _Honest_," Olivier replied innocently.

Rogue simply raised her eyebrows. "Ollie, what would your Uncle Logan say?"

"He'd say 'like father, like son!'" The boy beamed, and Rogue had to turn away to hide her smile. It was almost impossible to scold the boy when he used that winsome charm of his. He _was _just like his father. Almost to the point where Rogue was ready to just give in and let Remy have his way and train their son. At least Jean-Luc and Henri would be thrilled.

Her side of the family would tolerate it. God, if Storm had to keep an eye on the silverware again the next time they visited, Rogue was going to have Remy's head.

She gently bent down to Olivier's level, and the darling boy gallantly threw his arms around her neck, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Try and stay out of trouble," she whispered, and he kissed her cheek again.

Rogue always had the worst time holding her ground when Olivier would affectionately give her big hugs and kisses. Even after six years of being able to control her mutation, any time her son touched her, her heart would skip a beat and she'd almost start sobbing tears of joy.

She'd never envisioned that she and Remy would actually be able to have children. It had been the greatest day of her life when the control she'd spent so many years trying to obtain finally came to her. Shortly after that, Olivier had been conceived, and now their second child was on the way.

It had been a hard decision to make when she and Remy had decided it was best to take time off from the team and the Guild, choosing instead to raise their children as normally as two mutants could in a world that still feared them. They had bought a beach house in Valle Soleada, a small community by the ocean that promoted the peaceful cohabitation of mutants and humans.

Remy still took Guild jobs when a Master Thief was needed, or when a cagey mood struck him, but Rogue could never bring herself to leave Ollie and join the X-men in battle. She took her role as a mother very seriously, leaving all the danger and excitement for someone else. Choosing instead to live her life as a wife and a mother. She found that it was an adventure she never tired of.

They visited both the mansion and New Orleans quite frequently, and Olivier was adored and loved by everyone, especially by his Uncle Hank. The large, blue man never seemed to tire of the boy's endless questions and always seemed to have an answer that suited Olivier's curiosity.

Most of the time, Logan seemed unsure and uncomfortable around the child, not being used to kids at all. But since Olivier was fascinated with the adamantium claws, Logan spent his time slicing various objects in half for the child's amusement. Her entire family had accepted and embraced her decision to remain out of the eternal fray.

Olivier let go of her neck, and angelically went to play with his trucks instead of his father's coat. Rogue turned to her husband to address the real reason she'd come outside.

Remy still had on his charming but mischievous smile as he slowly moved his hands tenderly over her now larger stomach in a gentle caress.

"What do you need, ma cherie?" he asked fondly before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, ignoring Olivier's muffled giggles at their open display of affection.

She gave him a shy smile, sliding her hands up to cup his face in between her palms. "We're all out of chocolate ice cream, and I'm craving it something fierce."

"Of course," Remy answered heroically. "I'll run to the store and pick some up."

He pulled away from her and slid his hand into his pants pocket and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find my keys," Remy answered, puzzled as he checked his other pocket. "I could've sworn I had them on me. They're not on the table inside are they?"

Olivier began to laugh loudly as the sound of keys jangled in the air. Both Remy and Rogue turned to see their son proudly holding Remy's keys in his outstretched little hand, shaking them joyously in a taunt that could rival his father's.

Rogue's arms were folded immediately across her chest as she gave Remy a patronizing look. She sighed with a hint of a smile. "Now I'll never be able to keep him out of the cookie jar."

* * *

**Translations:** "_Dès que t'es prêt, Papa_." - "Whenever you're ready, Dad."

**Author's Note:** _Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. I am quite happy with the way it turned out! Thanks to all who took the time to review, it is much appreciated and I enjoyed reading every response to my most recent fic. Thanks for everyone's patience as I updated grammar on previous chapters. Lastly, I would like to give a huge, supremely special thanks to __**abthetis**__ for generously taking the time to volunteer and translate my French. I look forward to working together on many more Romy fictions!_


End file.
